


You Are the Only One Who can Call me Monster

by JimiNatou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Healing, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Lies, Military, Physical Therapy, Power Dynamics, Prison, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teamwork, Training, Training Camp, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimiNatou/pseuds/JimiNatou
Summary: A la suite d'une mission qui se termine par leur kidnapping, certains membres de l'équipe EXO font la connaissance d'une personne aux pouvoirs si grands qu'elle est appelé Monster par son propre camp.Et si tout ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là n'était que mensonge, et sa son passé était lui même un mensonge? Pourra t-elle trouver la vérité avec sa nouvelle équipe?





	You Are the Only One Who can Call me Monster

You're the lucky one who can call me monster!

 

 

Les cours et les manuels d'histoires ont pour but d'instruire, jusque là je ne vous apprend rien. Mais pourquoi instruire? Pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé.   
Il y a cependant une chose qu'on ne nous apprend pas dans ces bouquins ... la bêtise de l'Homme est sans limite. Il est égoïste et est prêt à tout tant que à ça sert ses intérêts. 

Le nucléaire, cette force immense, croyant à tord être maîtrisé par l'humanité, à été utilisée lors de nomveaux conflits internationnaux. Les risques liés à l'utilisation de cette arme sont connus, reconnus publiquement, depuis la seconde guerre mondial, et pourtant c'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation que toutes les puissances de ce monde y ont fait appel. 

La différence avec le passé est simplement que cette fois ce ne sont pas deux bombes qui ont été largées, mais des dizaines.   
Les conséquences ont été ... catastrophiques. Des millions de morts, disparitions de faune et de flore, des régions de notre planètes devenus inhabitables. Des boulversements qui ne seront pas rattrapables. Mais ce n'est pas tout. On ne sait pas dire si c'est à cause ou grâce à cette utilisation qu'une nouvelle espèce d'Homme à vu le jour.   
Au stade d'embryon lors de la catastrophe, ces futurs bébés ont subit d'importantes modifications génétiques protégés par le ventre maternels. D'apparences normales, ces enfants possèdent des pouvoirs dignent des marvels ou autre comics.   
Mais oubliez le mythe du superheros, ces enfants ont une destinée bien plus sombres. Dabord bête de foire puis cobaye, ces êtres ne sont même plus considérés comme humains. Ayant compris ça, les oubliés, ceux de cette nouvelle génération qui sont passés entre les mailles du filet se sont réunis jusqu'à former des groupes de centaines d'indivus.   
Que se soit pour ne pas être seuls, pour éviter des attraper, ou même pour combattre, ces groupes sont dicéminés à peut près partout dans le monde. Sur les cinq continents, dans tous types d'environnements: urbain, désertique, glaciale, humide, ...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y qu'une façon de les reconnaître, tous possèdent une sorte de tâche en forme de losange sur la paume des mains, semblables à un tatouage. 

 

Concentrons nous dans une région du monde qu'est l'Asie et même plus particulièrement en Corée du Sud, une région très touchée par le nucléaire à cause de son voisin du Nord et donc, de ce fait, pays natal de nombreux êtres de la nouvelle génération.   
Comme de partout dans le monde, il y a plusieurs groupes de rebelles combattants et plusieurs laboratoires. Suite à une offensive humaine, plusieurs rebels ont été fait prisonniers et sont actuels emmenés dans le block 7. Ces attrapés sont au nombre de quatre, quatre garçons dont les noms sont Suho, Xiumin, Chen et Baekhyun.

 

Quelques heures plus tôt...

Les combats sont assez rudes, comme n'importe quel combat quoi. Les humains sont bien supérieurs en nombre, mais nous sommes plus forts donc jusque là, les forces sont équitablement réparties. Le problème c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas là.   
Très rares sont les humains normaux dans notre camp, donc notre moyenne d'âge est très faible (notre génération modifié à une vingtaine d'année à quelques mois près) de même que nos moyens financier et matériel.   
C'est pour ça qu'actuellement, au jour d'aujourd'hui, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la victoire tend plutôt du côté de nos ennemis.

Je fais partit de l'unité EXO, une unité de douze membres, huit coréen, quatre chinois, une unité d'attaque. Notre rôle est d'aller dans les quartiers et de faire reculer un maximum les humains dans le but de gagner ou dans le pire des cas, garder du terrain. C'est à nous, hommes, généralement plus puissants, de protéger les femmes, les filles, et les plus jeunes qui ne peuvent pas se battre.   
En face de nous se trouvent des policiers, protégés et armés jusqu'aux dents, en lignes parfaites, supportés par des véhicules militaires. De notre côté nous sommes quelques adolescents, jeunes adultes, habillés comme tous les jours, bien moins protégés mais avec une flamme de justice qui brule dans les yeux. Ici, personne ne combat pour le plaisir. On le fait parce qu'on à pas le choix, on ne peux vivre en paix avec les humains, on ne peux pas vivre en sécurité. Ces combats ne sont ni plus ni moins que des combats de survis pour nous. 

Mon pouvoir à moi, c'est la lumière. Grâce à cette dernière je peux aveugler momentanément ou définitivement mes adversaires. Elle peut aussi me servir à créer de la chaleur. Ce n'est pas le meilleur pouvoir pour attaquer, mais je ne m'en plains pas grâce à lui j'ai toujours pu m'en sortir. 

Alors que les combats semblent se calmer légèrement une énorme secousse me fait chuter en même temps que de nombreux autres. Je vois un peu de feu à ma gauche, des l'agitation tout autour de moi. Des gens qui courent, qui cri, mais tout me paraît flous. J'ai l'impression d'être plongée dans un épais brouillard, le sons aussi me semblent flous. C'est un doux chaos autour de moi jusqu'au moment où je sens quelqu'un arriver dans mon dos et poser délicatement un linge avec une forte odeur sur le bas de ma visage. Après c'est le trou noir...

Je reprend peu à peu connaissance. Une sorte de masque m'empêche de voir autour de moi. Ils ne sont pas bêtes, si je ne vois pas, je ne vais pas attaquer à taton, de peur de blesser un de mes amis si je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été pris.   
Je me concentre donc sur mes autres sens. Je sens que j'ai les bas solidement attachés dans le dos par plusieurs chaines métalliques, enfin je suis maintenant par une ceinture assis sur un siège d'un véhicule. J'entend que nous sommes dans une sorte de fourgon qui roule sur une route assez éloignée des combats. A côté de moi j'entends plusieurs respirations et des bruits de chaines qui ne sont pas du aux miennes. Je ne suis donc à mon avis pas le seul a avoir été fait prisonnier.

Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise. Je suis vraiment entre les mains des ennemis, des pseudo-scientifiques. J'ai perdu. Quand on est au front, on sait ce qu'on risque pourtant on y pense pas.   
C'est de même pour moi, je savais ce que je risquais mais je le réalise plainement maintenant que c'est arrivé.   
Ca m'en ferait presque pleurer. Est-ce que je vais être "interroger", est-ce que je vais être "testé", est-ce que je vais être tué? Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que finit la liberté. 

Mimant toujours mon inconscience, le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence le plus complet pendant encore quelques minutes. Au terme de celui-ci, le fourgon se stoppe les portes s'ouvrent et un homme se met à brailler.

\- Aller debout les dégénérés! 

J'entend plusieurs personnes autour de moi bouger, des chaines clinquer sur le sol. Je fais semblant alors à mon tour de me réveiller en me redressant.   
On détache ma ceinture et m'attrape sous les bras pour me faire marcher. Mes jambes sont toutes flageolantes et je me sens encore faibles. Certainement que le chloroforme fait encore un peu effet. 

Je suis mi emmené, mi trainé à travers plusieurs couloirs.  
Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis je suis poussé assez violement à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une salle. Plusieurs personnes subissent le même traitement que moi.   
Une fois que nous sommes tous à terre une porte se referme lourdement derrière nous. Est-ce qu'ils comptent nous laisser comme ça?

Je tente de me mettre assis tant bien que mal, je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour tenter de me mettre debout.

\- C'est quoi ça?!

J'identifie la voix comme celle de Xiumin. La question est maintenant de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça. J'ai bien vite la réponse puisque j'entend un voix féminine que je ne connais pas répondre. 

\- Calme toi, je vais t'aider à te détacher. 

Plusieurs chaines tombent au sol, assez pour que je devine qu'elle appartiennent à au moins trois personnes avant que vienne mon tour.  
De petites mains fraîches m'enlève le tissu que j'ai sur les yeux. Même si la lumière et la clarté son mon domaine de prédilection, je suis complètement éblouis par l'environnement blanc qui succède à l'obscurité totale depuis quelques temps.   
Alors que je fais de mon mieux pour me resituer, les petites mains continuent leurs travaille en enlevant les mousquetons qui contraignent la chaine à m'enserrer. Mes bras repassent vers l'avant de mon corps pour relaxer mes épaules et masser mes bras douloureux. En même temps que ces petites actions je regarde autour de moi. Il y a Xiumin, Chen et Suho. Notre unité vient donc de perdre un tier de son effectif. C'est moyen ...  
Puis je vois ensuite la personne qui m'a détaché. 

Une jeune fille qui doit avoir notre âge. La peau blanche comme de la porcelaine et sans aucune imperfection, de très long cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ses yeux. Une carrure assez fine semblable aux traits de son visage. Elle ne semble pas effrayée, ni étonnée, juste neutre. 

\- Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es avec eux?! demande méfiamment Xiumin.

Elle lève les bras en l'air en signe de non agression nous montrant par la même occasion l'intérieur de ses mains. C'est donc l'une des notres. Tout le monde se détent.

\- Je m'appelle Mentalia. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.  
\- Mentalia?  
\- Oui, c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné.  
\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?  
\- Depuis toujours.

Toujours? Comme toujours? Comme elle n'a jamais été autre part qu'ici? Avec la peau qu'elle a ça ne m'étonne pas, mais, je ne savais pas que certains peuvent mener une vie telle.  
La discussion aurait bien continué si la porte derrière ne s'était pas ouverte laissant entrer rapidement trois infirmières avec un plein chariot de matériel. La porte se referme immédiatement donc ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de s'échapper, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va se laisser faire. Suho, le premier debout s'approche dangereusement des infirmières qui ne sont pas si en confiance que ça. On ne tient pas forcément à leur faire de mal, mais on ne peux pas rester passif comme ça.

Mais Mentalia s'interpose tout de suite. Ouvrant quand ses bras devant Suho pour l'empêcher d'avancer. 

\- Ca ne sert à rien de les attaquer. Elles sont la pour votre bien, elles ne vont pas vous faire de mal.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
\- Elles s'occupent de moi depuis longtemps. Vous n'y gagnerez rien en les attaquants.

C'est bizarre. Elle les défend. Elle est sensé être de notre côté non? Suho suit son conseil et se remet en retrait. Les infirmières, toutes de blanches vêtues, se rapprochent de nous et nous soigne. Elles désinfectent, mettent des pansements, mettent des points quand il le faut, bandent les articulations touchées. On a de la chance qu'en même temps que l'apparition de nos pouvoirs, notre corps soit devenus plus résistant. Nos blessures sont rarement graves et guérissent généralement vite. 

\- Ils ont besoin de s'allonger, tu veux bien ouvrir la porte Mentalia? demande une des soigneuses.  
\- Tout de suite.

Elle se dirige vers ce que je croyais être un mur mais qui se trouve être une porte qui mène à une autre pièce toute aussi blanche. A l'intérieur de cette nouvelle pièce se trouvent des lits, de petites armoires. Apparemment c'est une chambre, déduction qui recoupe bien ce que disent les infirmières.  
Suho étant le seuls à arriver à marcher normalement, il se dirige de lui même vers une des couchettes pendant que les infirmières nous aident nous. Elles nous déposent avec délicatesses sur les moelleux matelas avant de quitter la pièce et ressortir par la porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement à leur passage (et qui se referme derrière bien évidemment). 

La jeune adolescente vient à son tour s'allonger sur son lit. 

\- Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sois ici avec nous?

Là, c'est Xiumin qui vient de prendre la parole. Même si noter âge est très proche, il n'en reste pas moins que le plus âgé donc implicitement celui qui doit prendre soin des autres.

\- Parce qu'on est au block 7.  
\- C'est quoi le block 7?  
\- C'est celui où arrivent les plus dangereux.  
\- On est dangereux?  
\- Si vous maîtrisez bien votre pouvoir. Si vous combattez bien, vous êtes considérés comme tel en effet.  
\- Mais je ne comprend toujours pas ce que toi tu y fais. Tu dis que tu n'as jamais connu l'extérieur, alors pourquoi te mettre avec des gens comme nous?

 

C'est une question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas. Mon pouvoir, c'est un secret. Les hauts dirigeants humain que j'ai rencontré m'ont toujours dit que je ne devais en parler à personne et je compte bien suivre ce conseil qui est, je le sais bien, un ordre. 

Pour vous en dire un peu plus sur moi, je suis une fille de la nouvelle génération un peu particulièrement. Comme chez l'Homme, la femme est généralement plus faible que son homologue masculin, mais il arrive quelques exceptions dont je fais partie. Je suis une combattante potentielle.   
On m'a dit que ma mère m'a abandonné quand je n'avais que quelques jours et depuis c'est le gouvernement Sud coréen qui prend soin de moi. Je ne suis pas mélangée aux Hommes, mais j'ai bien plus de liberté que les gens comme moi qui viennent.   
Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que je ne deviendrais jamais une rebelle. Je ne peux pas dire être une ennemie des Rebelles, mais en tout cas je ne suis pas avec eux. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi cette guerre existe. Je veux dire, même si je ne suis pas libre, la vie que je mène est tout à fait raisonnable. Je suis nourrie à ma faim, on ne me fait pas de mal, ... les humains sont gentils avec moi et ceux qui passent dans le block 7 donc je ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a tant de gens qui se battent dehors, qui se blessent, qui se tuent alors que leur vie serait meilleure entre ces murs que dehors. 

\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ton pouvoir?  
\- Non, je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vis comme une humaine.  
\- Et tu n'as jamais eu envie de partir?  
\- Je suis bien mieux ici.  
\- Mais les gens enfermés dans les laboratoires sont soumis à des tests!  
\- C'est vrai... mais on est endormis, on est pas blessé donc ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Comment ça endormis?  
\- Bien, endormis quoi... Je suis heureuse ici, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être dehors, dans la précarité et la violence permanente.   
\- Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la liberté? dit un autre, celui dont j'ai enlevé les chaines en dernier.  
\- Quelle liberté?  
\- Celle d'aller où tu le souhaites, d'être avec qui tu veux, faire ce que tu as envie, ... ce genre de chose.  
\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de cette liberté. 

Non, je n'ai pas besoin de cette liberté factice. Je suis libre à ma manière. Je ne suis pas obligée de combattre, je vis dans de bonne condition et on me donne presque tout ce que je demande puisque je ne fais pas de vague. Non, c'est définitif, je n'ai pas besoin de cette liberté.

Après cette discussion, ils se présentent enfin à moi. Celui qui a faillit attaquer les infirmières s'appellent Suho, celui qui a alimenté la discussion s'appelle Xiumin, celui qui m'a parlé de liberté s'appelle Baekhyun et le dernier, celui qui est muet s'appelle Chen. Ils font tous partis de la même unité de combat dans les quartier sud de Seoul.   
Voilà donc mes nouveaux compagnons de chambre si je puis dire. Parce qu'en réalité l'endroit où nous nous trouvons s'apparente plus à une suite. Il y a la partie chambre dans laquelle nous somme, il y a aussi la partie salon (là où je les ai débarrassé des chaines), une partie cuisine, une partie salle de bain.   
Je leur ferais visiter et leur expliquerais comment se passe une journée type ici. 

 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ont fait à cette fille, mais elle est complètement à côté de la plaque. Peut être est-elle manipulé ou alors ils lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Elle se croit vivre dans un paradis, mais elle est très loin de la vérité. Je ne dis pas que je ne la crois pas quand elle dit qu'elle est bien traitée. Si elle a vécu toute sa vie ici, elle est assez docile pour qu'ils utilisent la manière douce. Mais dans tous les autres endroits, c'est la politique de la terreur et de la violence qui règne. Peut d'entre nous sont arrivés à s'échapper des laboratoires ou autres, mais à chaque fois leur récit est atroces et de toute façons ils n'en sortent pas indemnes (que se soit physiquement ou mentalement). 

C'est triste à dire, mais les jeunes comme cette fille (et ce 'est pas à elle que je regette la pierre) sont les plus dangereux, car leur innocence est vilement exploitée par les Hommes. 

La fatigue due à tout le remus ménage et aux restes de chloroformes nous ensuquent petit à petit et Mentalia nous laisse nous endormir doucement. Pas d'un sommeil réparateur certes, mais d'un sommeil nécessaire tout de même. 

\- ...hyun .... Baekhyun.  
\- Hmm ... quoi ....?  
\- C'est Mentalia, il faut que tu m'aides à réveiller tes amis, c'est l'heure des soins. 

Je suis un peu voir totalement dans le coltare. Il me faut une bonne dizaine de seconde pour me repositionner temporellement et spatialement, pour me rappeler de tout. Quelle heure il est? Ca par contre je n'ai pas la réponse, mais je n'en ai pas besoin immédiatement donc je m'attèle à la tâche que la jeune adulte m'a affublée.   
Je réveille, avec un peu moins de douceurs les autres et c'est complètement embrumée qu'on arrive dans le salon, la seule pièce qu'on connaît avec celle où on vient de dormir. On se pose tous les quatre dans ce qui ressemble à un canapé en attendant les infirmières qui pour l'instant discutent gentiment avec Mentalia. Ce n'est que plusieurs dizaines de secondes plus tard qu'elles viennent à notre rencontre. 

On se laisse faire. Nos plaies sont redésinfectées, rebandées, certains de nos points sont déjà enlevés, ... De toute façon on est pas en état de faire quelque chose et on est quasiment certain que tout celà est pour l'instant fait seulement pour notre bien. Plus vite on est sur pied, plus vite on pourra tenter de s'échapper.  
Tout aussi calmement que les soins se sont passés, elles repartent nous laissant tous les cinq. 

\- Dans quelques minutes on pourra aller à la cuisine. Ils doivent certainement être entrain de déposer la nourriture en ce moment.  
\- Donc on a pas accès tout le temps à cette pièce? demande Suho.  
\- Non. Mais la majorité du temps quand même. En attendant que se soit près, je vais vous montrer où est la salle de bain.

On se lève et on la suit. Et effectivement ça confirme ses dires, quand elle nous fait part de sa qualité de vie. La salle de bain est spatieuse, (blanche pour changer) possède une grande vasque avec un grand miroir et pour finir une grande baignoire. Rien que ça.   
Vu les choses de cet angle, c'est vrais que la vie peut paraître facile et agréable, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux dehors, et je sais ce que j'ai vécu. Mentalia est peut être tombée dans leur piège, mais pas moi. 

 

Je les laisse dans la salle d'eau pour qu'ils puissent se débarbouiller. Ils sont arrivés hier en milieu d'après-midi et ont dormis jusqu'au lendemain matin (ce matin quoi). Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, ils n'ont ni mangé ni fait leur toilette donc je vais les laisser tranquilles.   
Ils ont l'air gentils. Ca change. j'espère qu'ils resteront plus longtemps que ceux qui étaient avant eux. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils sont partis, mais en tout cas j'en suis bien contente. Les derniers combattants étaient agressifs et essayaient de s'en prendre à moi de temps en temps alors que je n'avais rien fait. Eux ont l'air bien plus gentils et compréhensifs. 

Le repas est prêt depuis quelques minutes quand enfin les deux pairs sortent. Ca se voit qu'ils sont propres et qu'ils sentent bon. Ils ont aussi changé leur vêtement pour les tenues blanches qui sont bien plus conventionnelles ici.   
Je suis pour ma part déjà installée à ma place. Je suis entrain de remplir les assiettes avec la nourriture présente sur la table. Aujourd'hui c'est légume! Ils sont bons pour l'organismes, encore une preuve du bon traitement ici.  
Comme ils ne semblent pas encore trop confiant, je suis la première à entamé le repas, pour leur montré que rien n'est empoisonné.   
Une fois la preuve faite, ils mangent avec beaucoup d'appétit. Je savais qu'ils avaient faim. Ca me fait plaisir de les voir manger de la sorte. 

 

Le début du repas se ait totalement dans le silence et on y est pour grand chose. J'ai un peu honte de nous parce qu'une fois qu'on a été rassurée sur la qualité de la nourriture, on s'y est jeté dessus comme de gros morfale. Voilà plus d'un jour qu'on a rien mangé, et de toute façon quand on était libre, on n'avait pas tous les jours à manger à notre faim.   
Une fois que nos ventres sont callés, on prend la peine de manger plus calmement, d'apprécier même ce qui se trouve dans nos assiettes et qui est, pour le coup, bon. En même temps on en profite pour poser quelques questions à Mentalia pour avoir le plus d'informations possibles sur l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Aussi bien soit-on, notre objectif premier est toujours de sortir et le plus rapidement sera le mieux. 

Après manger on va littéralement s'avachir dans les canapés du salon. La digestion et notre corps qui se soigne nous pompe beaucoup d'énergie. Et malgré cette fatigue palpable, je m'ennuis déjà profondément. Sans parler de combat, je suis quelqu'un de naturellement actif, et si je ne fais rien j'ai tendance a embêter les gens. Seulement je n'ai pas vraiment le gout. La situation est bien trop grave. Et même si tout se met progressivement en place dans mon esprit depuis quelques heures, je réalise de plus en plus que ma vie à pris un tournant. Malgré tout mon positivisme, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de ne pas sortir vivant de cet endroit, ou alors en très mauvais état. Mon destin est peut être déjà scellé, ma vie est peut être déjà foutue alors que j'ai fêté mes vingt ans il y a, à peine, un mois et demi. 

De même que je commence à m'ennuyer ferme, je me sens déjà en overdose de blanc. Tout est blanc, absolument tout est blanc. Ca me donne mal à la tête et j'ai l'impression que cette dernière me tourne à des moments. Je suis vraiment en manque des couleurs vives et pourtant terne des fois de l'extérieur. Du rouge du sang, de l'orange de flammes, du jaune du soleil, du gris des immeubles, du noir des épaves carbonisées, du vert de l'herbe, du marron des arbres, du bleu du ciel.   
Le blanc me rappelle ma lumière, certes mais ...

\- Suho! Et pourquoi on n'utiliserait pas nos pouvoirs pour sortir?  
\- Ca ne sert à rien, me coupe Mentalia.  
\- Tu en as pas marre de casser tous mes délires?  
\- L'intérieur de ce block est construit avec un matériaux qui nous empêche d'utiliser nos capacités.  
\- Quel matériaux?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est efficace. 

Pour vérifier ce qu'elle dit, j'essaye de faire apparaître un peu de lumière de ma main ... mais elle reste désespérément vide. Je soupire. Ca va être très dur de sortir ... c'est peut être même impossible. Je ne supporterais pas de passer le reste de ma vie ici. Non. Etre enfermé, ne plus pouvoir utiliser ma lumière, être privé de couleurs, je ne le supporterais pas.

Je passe mon après midi à me lever, m'asseoir, marcher, vérifier chaque mur, soupirer et m'énerver tout seul. Je suis entrain de pêter un câble tout seul. 

 

Je suis un peu déçue finalement. Il est comme les autres. A essayer de chercher par tous les moyens de sortir. Remuer le sol et le plafond à la recherche de rien. Et les autres même s'ils sont moins expressifs, ils sont les mêmes. Leurs yeux scrutent chaque recoins de la pièce. Ils se perdent dans leur pensée certainement en créant des plans qui ne leu permettrons jamais de sortir.  
J'aurais aimé qu'au moins un se laisse complètement aller et apprécies comme moi cette endroit à sa hauteur. C'est déjà mieux que les précédents qui étaient agressifs, mai je désespère de trouver quelqu'un qui me comprendra. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me retrouver seule, d'être en marge, d'être incomprise. Je ne préfère pas la solitude, mais cette dernière à le mérite d'être plus facile à vivre. 

En fin d'après-midi, donc après plusieurs heures c'est finalement celui qui s'appelle Chen, il me semble, qui se sacrifie pour aller arrêter Baekhyun qui n'arrive toujours pas à rester en place. Je l'en remercierais presque. C'est vraiment fatiguant d'avoir quelqu'un qui fait des tours, des tours, et encore des tours, dans une pièce qui n'est pas quand même pas très grande. 

 

Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporter une nouvelle journée sans rien faire. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui on nous a apporté de quoi nous divertir un minimum. Quelques romans et un paquet de carte. Rudimentaire, mais c'est déjà ça. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de lecture, et ces livres ne servent qu'a faire de la propagande, mais je les ai dévorer. Les uns après les autres. 

Quand j'ai eu besoin d'une pause j'ai joué aux cartes avec les autres, ... et je suis a nouveau repartis pour les livres.   
Même si c'est pas folichon, ça à le mérite de m'avoir fait passer une après-midi.   
Mes trois frères d'armes eux n'ont fait que de jouer aux cartes ou se reposer, mais la pire, c'est Mentalia. Elle n'a absolument rien fait d'autre de son après-midi que de nous regarder. Sans rien dire, sans rien faire, même sans rien penser. Comme est-ce possible de rester à ce pont inactif? Mentalia, tu ne le sais certainement pas, mais pour ça je te vénère. 

En le regardant toute l'après-midi, j'ai un peu appris à le connaître. Vous pensez que c'est impossible? Je n'ai pas dit tout connaître de lui, j'ai dit que j'en ai appris un peu plus. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment il fait pour ne pas rester en place, mais au final il se trouve que j'ai un peu pitié pour lui. Je trouve toujours ça agaçant, mais je vois clairement que le plus mal de nous deux c'est lui. Je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas bien, dans le sens triste du terme.   
Mais du moment où il a été occupé, il allait comme mieux. Ses yeux ont retrouvées une lueur d'insouciance et de bien être qui m'a aussi fait un peu de bien. De ce que j'ai compris de lui, d'ici peu il sera aussi lassé de lire ou de jouer aux cartes, pour l'instant son esprit est assez stimulé pour que ça aille mieux. 

 

C'est déjà le troisième jour qu'on est là ... enfin, il me semble. J'ai fait trois gros dodo ici, donc je pense que ça fait trois jours.   
Nos soins sont officiellement finis depuis hier, donc la visite des infirmières ne viendra plus remplir ma matinée. Puisque cette distraction n'existe plus, j'en profite pour faire la grasse matinée. Pas si grasse que ça. Je ne bouge pas, je ne me dépense pas, donc je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Ce qui, entre nous, est bien dommage, j'apprécie vraiment de pouvoir oublier la situation actuelle comme quand je dors. C'est bien la dernière chose que je peux faire librement. 

J'en ai marre de me tourner et de me retourner sans cesse dans mon lit, donc je prend la lourde décision de me lever. Je rejoints tous les autres qui sont déjà debout depuis plusieurs heures. Je prendrais ma douche dans quelques minutes, quand je serais mieux réveillé.  
Alors que tout est comme d'habitude, c'est à dire (trop) calme, une sirène se met à sonner. Tous les quatre nous redressons instantanément, sur nos gardes, et pour ma part heureux qu'il y ait un peu d'action. 

Mentalia se lève à son tour, bien plus calmement.

\- Il faut aller se coucher.  
\- Pardon?!  
\- Du gaz soporifique va bientôt rentrer dans la pièce, à moins que tu ne veuilles tomber sur le sol, il faut aller s'allonger dans notre lit.  
\- Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- On a pas longtemps, je t'explique quand on se réveille.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait elle se dirige vers la chambre. Tout les autres, moi y compris hésitons. Après tout, elle ne nous a jamais menti, donc on cour vers nos lits pou éviter une commotions cérébrale.   
A peine échouer sur ma couchette j'entend des "pshiiit" puis l'air autour de moi devenir grisâtre.

\- Bonne nuit ... dit-elle avant qu'à nouveau je ressente cette sensation de partir dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Ma tête me tourne. Ma respiration s'accélère. Ma vision est floue. Mon ouïe est flou. Tout est flou. Je ferme les yeux et pense inspire ... expire ... inspire ... expire.  
J'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'une centaine et ne me suis arrêté uniquement au moment où je me suis sentie mieux.   
Lentement, doucement, j'ai ouvert une paupière, puis l'autre.   
J'ai retrouvé l'immonde plafond blanc en face de moi. Je suis dans la même pièce qu'au moment où je me suis endormit pourtant je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui à changé.   
Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de questionnement, j'arrive à mettre le doigt sur le détail. Quand je me suis endormit, j'étais, pour le moins, avachis sur le lit. A moitié sur le ventre, un pied qui dépassait du matela et j'en passe ... mais actuellement je suis allongé, droit comme un i, correctement sous les couvertures, face au plafond. En d'autre mots, dans une position tout à fait différente. 

Tout aussi doucement que mon réveille me le permet, j'étire mes bras, mes jambes, mon dos. Je pose délicatement mes pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Je marche avec une allure qui doit ressembler à s'y méprendre avec celle d'un zombie et arrive dans le salon.   
La jeune fille, ... ha oui, Mentalia, est tranquillement installée dans le canapé avec un livre. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé pour que je sois dans cet état là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On se sent toujours comme ça les premières fois. Après on s'y fait.  
\- Heu ... oui ... mais, il s'est passé quoi.   
\- Je te raconterais quand tout le monde sera debout.  
\- Ha ...

J'oubliais que je ne suis pas le seule.   
Ha, je déteste cette sensation d'avoir tout oublié et de ne me rappeler les choses qu'au fur et à mesure.

 

Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi calme. C'est même la première que je le vois perdu dans ses pensées au point d'en être immobile. 

\- Baekhyun, tu ferais mieux de t'assoir, ils ne vont pas se lever tout de suite.

Il m'entend sans vraiment m'écouter mais arrive quand même à suivre mon ordre. C'est fou ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une personne différente en face de moi. Je suppose que j'ai aussi due être comme ça quand j'étais petite, ... mais je l'étais tellement que je ne m'en souviens plus. Au final se gaz perd peu à peu ses propriétés sur moi. Même s'il m'endort profondément, je me réveille bien plus vite et facilement que tous les autres. Des fois c'est assez marrant de les voir un peu perdu. Je ne suis pas du genre à me moquer gratuitement d'autrui, mais bon, quelque fois ça ne fait pas de mal.   
La tête de Baekhyun oscille à de nombreuses reprises avant de finalement s'échouer sur le dossier du canapé. Il a beau être le premier debout, il est encore pas mal shooté.

Il n'a certainement pas du s'en rendre compte mais il a bien attendu une heure avec moi avant que les autres ne pointent le bout de leur nez, dans un état qui n'a rien à envié à celui du premier.   
Je leur ai laissé a eux aussi un peu de temps pour reconnecter à la réalité et ai commencé ma petite explication quand Baekhyun à commencé à s'impatienter. 

\- Bon, Mentalia, explique nous ce qu'il est passé.  
\- La sirène, c'est le signal d'alarme pour dire qu'on doit aller se coucher. En une minutes à peine, du gaz soporifique s'infiltre dans la suite et tout le monde s'endort. Je ne sais pas dans les détails ce qu'il se passe puisque je dors, mais je sais qu'on nous emmène dans des salles où des humains font des analyses sur nous. Et dès qu'ils ont finit, ils nous recouchent et on reprend une vie normale jusqu'à la prochaine alerte.  
\- Attend! Tu veux dire, qu'on est passé en temps que cobaye entre leurs mains?  
\- C'est exact.

Baekhyun réagit de manière ultra rapide en se levant et cour en direction de la salle de bain. Etant la plus solide sur mes jambes, c'est moi qui cour derrière lui.   
Je le retrouve à genoux devant les toilettes, la tête au dessus de la cuvette, entrain de régurgité le peu de nourriture qui se trouve encore dans son estomac. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait avoir une telle réaction. Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il réagit comme ça, mais ça me sens mal pour lui. Je ne lui souhaite pas ça.

Délicatement je viens m'asseoir à côté de lui, ramenant mes longs cheveux dans mon dos pour ne pas m'y asseoir dessus et pose une de mes mains dans son dos. C'est la première fois que j'ai un contact physique avec lui depuis que je l'ai libéré de ses chaines il y a quatre jours (oui, parce que les testes durent un jour entier). Je pense être un peu pataude. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour le soulager alors je me contente de garder cette mains entre ses épaules. 

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver ses esprits et la maîtrise de son corps. Quand il se redresse je peux voir ses yeux larmoyants, ses lèvres encore tremblantes, comme finalement le reste de son corps.   
Il attrape une serviette et s'essuie la bouche avant d'essayer de se relever. Je dis bien essayer parce que cette tentative se solde par un échec et il retombe brutalement sur ses genoux. Je le retiens du mieux que je peux pour ne pas qu'il finisse par s'étaler totalement à terre.  
Mes bras sont solidement autour de lui, sa tête sur mon épaule, ses bras ballants. Il respire mal. Il est vraiment vraiment pas bien. 

\- Baekhyun? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un?

Je le sens hocher de la tête. Honnêtement, j'ai proposé ça par pure gentillesse. Vu son esprit de rebellion, je pensais sincèrement qu'il refuserais, et voudrais aller mieux de lui même. Mais apparemment il est vraiment tombé bas. 

\- Xiumin, tu peux venir s'il te plait?

C'est lui le plus costaud, donc le plus amême de m'aider. Je demande son aide pour aider à porter Baekhyun jusque dans son lit. J'avoue avoir regretter cette idée quand à certains moment le porteur à vaciller à cause de son ensuquement encore présent. Au terme du périlleux voyage, tout le monde est arrivé à bon port.   
J'ai hésité à couvrir Baekhyun, parce qu'il n'arrêté pas de trembler, mais j'ai remarqué la couche de sueurs sur son front et en lui demandant, il m'a dit qu'il se sentais étouffer.

Je l'ai laissé sous la surveillance du plus âgé avant de me rendre vers la porte d'entrée de la suite, celle qui permet de rejoindre l'extérieur. 

\- Il a quoi Baekhyun? demande le plus discret, Chen.  
\- Il se sent pas bien, j'appelle une infirmière.  
\- Tu sais ... il ne voudrais certainement pas de faire ...  
\- C'est lui qui m'a demandais, le coupais-je.

Sans perdre plus de temps, j'ai toqué à la porte. Après une dizaine de seconde, une voix s'est fait entendre depuis l'extérieur.

\- C'est pourquoi?  
\- Baekhyun ne se sent pas bien, il a besoin d'une infirmière.  
\- Elle sera là dans deux minutes.

Et je sais qu'ils son très à cheval sur ce qu'ils disent, donc s'il a dit deux minutes, c'est pas une minute cinquante. Rassurée je me décalle de la porte et vais rejoindre la malade. Il n'est ni mieux ni pire qu'il y a quelques secondes. Xiumin commence lui de son côté à paniquer. Je le rassure rapidement.   
J'attrape la main de Baekhyun et la serre dans la mienne, lui confirmant qu'une soigneuse arriverait bientôt. Elle n'a rien réponse, s'est contenté de resserrer un peu ma main. 

 

Je me sens a deux doigt de faire un autre malaise. Ma tête tourne, ma respiration est chaotique, j'ai des fourmis dans mes quatre membres mais par dessus tout je me sens dégouté, souillé, comme violé, vide. Savoir que ces sale humains ont poser leur mains sur moi. On commis toute sorte de perversité (pas dans le sens sexuel) sur moi, inconscient. Ca me retourne l'estomac et rien que d'y repenser je serais bien allé revomir, si j'avais encore quelque chose dans le ventre. Alors oui, ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je préfère sentir les mains de ses infirmières sur moi mais me sentir mieux et si elles pouvait m'abrutir de somnifère qui me ferait oublier, je les diviniserais. 

Pour ne pas voir pas pièce tanguer (bien que le plafond soit horriblement uniforme) je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon seul sens à peu près intact, mon audition.   
Assez rapidement, j'entend des pas et des roulettes (celles d'un chariot) qui pénètrent dans la chambre. Un truc frais se pose sur mon front, et après quelques échanges verbaux dont je ne cherche pas à comprendre le sens, je sens une aiguille se transpercer la fine peau de l'intérieur de mon coude. Quasi instantanément ensuite, je me sens mieux, un peu flotter, mais mieux. Ma respiration de même que mes tremblements se calme, mon rythme cardiaque retrouve lui aussi une cadence acceptable. La pièce se stabilise doucement. Je refait surface.

\- C'était un début de crise panique. Il va aller mieux. Il va falloir qu'il se repose et qu'il essaye de manger un peu. Mentalia, n'hésite pas si il replonge, mais normalement ça devrait aller maintenant. 

 

Je soupire de soulagement. C'est qu'il m'aurais presque fait peur cet idiot. Une crise de panique. Il ne pouvait pas la faire à un autre moment, voir jamais? L'essentiel c'est qu'à présent il va mieux. Il tente même de s'assoir, mais je l'ne empêche facilement en posant ma main libre sur son épaule.

\- Doucement ... laisse toi le temps de revenir.

Il m'écoute docilement et prend son temps. 

A midi il n'a que peu manger, mais à suivit les ordres de la soigneuse et à grignoter quelques haricots, et surtout but pour se réhydrater. 

Le lendemain, physiquement il allait mieux, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait totalement récupéré, mais c'est psychologiquement qu'il a plus de mal. Le Baekhyun impatient, mobile, un peu chiant n'est pas revenu. Il ressemble un peu à une coquille vide. Je regrette l'ancien Baekhyun. Même s'il est chiant, je le préfère, parce que ça veut dire qu'il va bien.

Même avec les jours qui ont passés, il n'est jamais vraiment revenu. Nous quatre autres somme un peu pris au dépourvus, même Chen qui semblait proche de lui n'arrive pas à lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau. 

 

Tout est devenu terne. Le blanc autre fois éclatant n'est plus qu'un grisâtre sans brillance, le texte des romans n'est plus qu'un enchainement de mots sans rapport les uns aux autres, les cartes, de bouts de papier que je dépose au hasard. Moi même je ne me reconnais pas. Je sombre doucement mais surement vers l'inconnu. Et j'ai beau essayer de lutter rien ne se passe, il est tellement tentant de se laisser couler tranquillement que j'ai rapidement abandonné.   
Malgré cet état végétatif apparent, j'ai remarqué le changement de Mentalia. Elle s'est considérablement rapprochée de moi, au point que je passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec Chen, mon meilleur ami.   
On ne fait pas grand chose tous les deux. Souvent elle me prend la main et on reste immobile et silencieux pendant un temps indéterminé. De temps en temps elle frotte les dos de ma main de son pouce et j'arrive à lui répondre sans trop de difficulté en resserrant sa main. C'est l'un des seuls moments que j'arrive à apprécier de ma journée. Plus rien ne me fait plus d'effet. Même quand elle arrive à me faire donner du chocolat ou des sucreries. Je sais qu'elle se donne du mal pour moi, mais ce n'est pas tant l'objet en lui même, mais l'attention qui me fait un tant soit peu plaisir.   
Suho et Xiumin on essayé de venir me parler pour "réveiller" même eux semblent impuissants face à mon état. Chen n'est pas en reste lui aussi, mais c'est lui des trois à avoir compris qu'ils ne pourront rien faire. Que je suis le seule à pouvoir me sortir de là, et encore ...  
Je m'en veux de les faire tant s'inquiéter à mon sujet. On est tous logé à la même enseigne, mais eux sont plus forts et résistent à la pression qui m'a facilement écrasé. Rien que pour ça je les féliciterais si mon état me le permettais.   
La seule chose que je peux faire pour eux, c'est de donner mon maximum pour ne pas couler plus et essayer de regagner petit à petit la surface. 

Plusieurs jours après cette crise d'angoisse, la sirène à de nouveau sonner. Mon coeur s'est accéléré, ma respiration également, mais rien ne s'est passé. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi mal. Simplement gêné. Mentalia à certainement remarqué mon état puisqu'elle est venue. M'a pris la main. M'a guidé jusqu'à la chambre. M'a aidé à m'allonger. Elle a gardé sa main sur la mienne et ne m'a lâché qu'au moment où le noir m'a envahit. J'espère que sa grande résistance à ce produit lui a permit d'avoir le temps de regagner son martelât pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal à terre. Je m'en voudrais. Elle aussi fait énormément d'effort pour moi. Au départ elle semble solitaire, d'un calme et d'un détachement olympien, pourtant elle ne me quitte plus d'une semelle et prend toujours soin de moi. 

Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était à mes côté. Je la remercie du regard de ne pas m'avoir laissé seul. Mon coeur bat toujours rapidement, entrainant dans sa course folle ma respiration. Je sens des larmes coulées de mes yeux. Je me sens mal, mais de la savoir à mes côtés m'empêche de tomber aussi bas que la première fois. 

 

Au départ je pensais réellement que l'avoir à ma charge toute les heures de la journée ma fatiguerait rapidement, au propre comme au figuré, mais non, j'y ai pris un certains gout. Savoir que je suis réellement utile, que quelqu'un à besoin de moi est un sentiment gratifiant. C'est ça, je me sens utile.

Il n'y a que de rares moments, comme la nuit, ou quand il faut prendre sa douche, que je le laisse seul. Absolument tout le temps sinon je reste avec lui. Suho et Chen en particulier ont été méfiants au départ, puis ils ont du remarqué que Baekhyun été apaisé quand j'étais près de lui. Ils ont, à partir de ce moment, commencé à me faire confiance pour m'occuper de leur ami et frère d'arme.   
Prendre soin de lui m'est aussi bénéfique puisque j'apprécie finalement moi aussi un peu d'action et un peu de changement, tant que celui-ci reste minime. Au quotidien je me sens moins seule. 

Plusieurs fois l'alarme à sonné. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur d'une chose. J'ai eu peur que Baekhyun rechute. A chaque signal sonore, j'ai peur de le voir perdre pied et de ne pouvoir prévenir personne, emportée à mon tour par le sommeil. J'ai donc toujours fait mon possible pour retenir ma respiration, attendre qu'ils s'endorment avant d'aller à mon tour m'échouer en catastrophe sur ma couchette pour éviter une douloureuse chute.   
Je remercie mon corps d'avoir gagné en résistance. Au lieu de prendre mon temps pour recouvrir mes esprits, je me force pour faire surface le plus vite possible pour pouvoir être près de Baekhyun pour pouvoir intervenir au moindre problème.   
Lors du premier réveil qui à suivit sa crise d'angoisse, j'ai eu tellement peur, que je crois que mon coeur battait plus vite que le sien malgré son état qui se dégradait. Par bonheur, il n'a plus fait de crise et sa première est pour l'instant sa dernière. Je m'arrange de mon côté pour lui éviter un maximum de stresse. Quand je vois un bleu, un griffure, une trace de piqure sur son bras, sa jambe, son cou, ... je m'arrange pour lui cacher. Il doit se faire suffisamment de films dans sa tête sans avoir connaissance de ces marques. Le reste du groupe que nous formons désormais à rapidement adopté la même stratégie que moi.   
Nous n'avions pas de rapport particulier, mais nous sommes légèrement rapproché grâce à Baekhyun. Nous étions tous, en effet, concentré et d'accord sur le fait que prendre soin de Baekhyun est une priorité. 

 

Au bout du quatrième tests, j'ai arrêté de compter. La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que la fréquence de ceux-ci a augmenté. Je suis quasiment certain que cette foutue sonnerie retenti tous les deux jours aux maximum.   
Peu à peu, très très lentement, j'ai finis par m'y faire. Ou, du moins, à l'accepter. J'ai l'impression que de jour en jour, ça va mieux, ça me touche moins. Il me faut de moins en moins de temps pour me calmer à chaque réveil. Je mange correctement et me met à saliver devant les sucreries qu'arrive toujours à me faire parvenir Mentalia.  
Je reste quand même continuellement fatigué, mais cette fatigue s'apparente désormais plus à de la flemme qu'a une réelle impossibilité physique.   
C'est ça, peu à peu, je redeviens moi. Et pourtant je ne veux pas que tout change. Je veux garder cette relation que j'ai avec la jeune adulte. Je trouve avec elle cette paix, cet apaisement que je n'ai jamais connu dans ma mouvementé existence.   
Biensûr que je regrette encore et toujours ma vie dangereuse, risquée, sanglante d'il y a quelques semaines. Et je donnerais cher pour la retrouver, mais je donnerais encore plus cher pour pouvoir rapporter avec moi mon petit paradis qu'est Mentalia. Je voudrais arriver à concilier ces deux parties de moi. Le flémard et l'hyperactif, le calme et l'agité, le moi avant et le moi présent.   
Et pourtant je sais que c'est impossible. Il y a longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'espoir d'un jour quitter cet endroit. Cet abandon a certes été faciliter par mon apparente déprime, mais quand l'espoir n'est plus là, il ne reste que rien d'autre à faire que d'accepter et d'essayer de trouver de quoi se consoler, et pour l'instant, ma consolation c'est Mentalia. 

 

Je suis heureuse de constater que plus le temps passe, plus Baekhyun reprend des couleurs. Il semble aller mieux, et je recommence un peu à respirer comme ses compagnons. Ce n'est pas encore le Baekhyun du début, mais il est déjà plus actif qu'il y a quelques jours, moins apathique. 

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme un autre. Je dirais même un jour calme puisque comme hier l'alarme à sonné, aujourd'hui on devrait être tranquille.   
Etant toujours réveillée plus tôt que les autres je suis passée à la douche la première. J'ai fait couler un bon bain et m'y suis allongée de tout mon long. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas pris de bain, en général je n'ai pas le temps et privilégie une simple douche.   
Je vais jusqu'à plonger ma tête entière sous l'eau pour être enfermée dans cette bulle liquide. A ce moment précis je suis absolument coupée du monde. Tellement bien, seule avec moi même.   
Je ressors régulièrement pour respirer mais replonge directement. 

Après plusieurs quarts d'heure à patauger gaiment dans le liquide je décide qu'il est temps de le quitter. Les autres doivent être debouts et attendent certainement pour passer après moi.   
Je me sèche le corps et essors mes cheveux. A cause de mes plongés successive, ils sont tous emmêlés. La prochaine fois que je prend un bain, je me ferais une tresse. Je vais en avoir pour au moins une heure avec la brosse afin qu'ils retrouvent leur état initial. 

Je sors de la salle d'eau et Chen y rentre immédiatement à ma suite. Il est pressé aujourd'hui.   
Je vais directement dans notre chambre et fouille dans mon armoire pour dénicher ma brosse. A peine je l'ai trouvée que j'entend du bruit et du mouvement derrière moi. Un peu sur me gardes je me retourne pour finalement découvrir que ce n'est personne d'autre Baekhyun.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est l'heure de toute façon. 

Je m'assois sur mon lit et commence à difficilement séparé ma longue chevelure en plusieurs partit pour que la tâche soit plus aisée. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont dans un tel état?  
\- J'ai pris un bain.  
\- Ca ne serait pas plus simple de te le démêler devant le miroir de la salle de bain.  
\- Si, mais Chen est à l'intérieur. J'y avais déjà passé beaucoup de temps.  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide?  
\- J'accepte avec plaisir.

Il s'est levé et est venu s'installe sur mon lit derrière moi. Reprenant les paquet de cheveux que j'avais déjà séparé, il s'empare de la brosse et la passe doucement dans les noeuds.   
C'est une première pour moi, c'est très agréable. Ca me fait comme un massage de la tête.   
Petite mêche par petite mêche, mes cheveux retrouvent un aspect normal. Baekhyun à été très doux et méticuleux, il ne m'a même pas fait mal. C'est une nouvelle facette de lui que je découvre. 

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu te les faire couper  
\- Non. J'aime avoir des cheveux longs. C'est joli et ça me permet de m'occuper les jours où il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.   
\- C'est vrai que tu es jolie avec eux.  
\- Merci Baekhyun. 

C'est aussi la première fois de ma vie qu'on me fait un tel compliment. 

 

J'ai passé un long moment à m'occuper d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des cheveux aussi longs représenteraient une telle quantité de travaille. Mais c'est un travail que j'aime bien. Encore un moyen de rester au calme avec elle. 

Puisqu'on avait finit on est sortit de la pièce pour aller dans le salon où les autres nous attendent. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait pris tant de temps.   
Suho et Chen sourient. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore?

On est tous assis sur le canapé et on écoute un cd qu'on nous a donné hier. C'est du piano et du violon. C'est pour le moins relaxant, même si on ne peux pas dire que ça serve à grand chose. C'est beau.  
Cependant une chose me dérange, la mélodie est douce mais il y a un bruit en arrière fond. Des sortes de martèlement sourds qui détonnent à côté des douces notes des deux instruments. Et plus les secondes passent, plus j'ai l'impression que ce bruit sourd devient plus fort et qu'il est étranger à l'enregistrement.

Tout se passe très vite, en une demi seconde une déflagration nous fait chuter au sol. Le calme imperturbable régnant dans la suite n'est plus rien. Mes oreilles me font mal à cause du bruit de l'explosion. Mon corps me fait mal à cause de l'onde de choque. Mes yeux me font mal à cause de toutes ces couleurs vives comme le rouge qui viennent envahir les lieux.   
Même si je suis clairement sonné, je comprend en un instant ce qu'il se passe et il ne me fait pas plus de temps pour agir. Le reste de notre unité, épaulée par une seconde est venue nous sauvé.   
On a une chance incroyable qu'ils aient pu venir jusque là donc il faut sauter sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir et ne pas perdre de temps. Ca serait trop bête de se faire tous attrapper maintenant . 

Je me relève, Xiumin aide Chen et Suho s'est comme moi débrouillé seul. Rapidement je vois que le plafond tombe en miettes rougeâtres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que Chanyeol et Kris ne doivent pas y être pour rien. C'est aussi la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines que je vois le ciel, les nuages, que je sens le vent sur ma peau. J'ai l'impression de revivre. C'est comme un électro choque. Toute la vie est revenue en mes veines et j'ai une furieuse envie de courir pour échapper à ce lieu maudit et retrouver ma vie d'avant. 

A moitié entrain de combattre, apparaisse dans mon champ de vision Chanyeol, Kris, D.O, Luhan et Kai.  
Alors que je vois D.O aux prises avec des infirmières, mes yeux tombent aussi sur Mentalia. Elle se tient entre les deux camps. Ses yeux et la position de son corps m'indique qu'elle est sur la défensive. Je suppose qu'elle veut défendre les infirmières. Et D.O. qui ne comprend pas plus, parce qu'il a bien vu qu'elle est une des nôtres, pourtant elle lui fait face et lieux de se réfugier derrière lui comme il l'aurait pensé.   
Voyant que les infirmières sont trop tétanisé pou tenter quoi que se soit contre nous et que Mentalia n'attaquera pas si il ne fait rien, il se détourne du petit groupe et vient nous rejoindre au milieu de ce qu'il reste du salon. 

On se réunit tous les neufs au centre de la pièce.

\- Vous êtes tous là! Quel soulagement.  
\- Vite, Kai prépare toi, faut qu'on parte maintenant!

On s'attrape tous par la main quand je pense à Mentalia. Non, je ne peux pas la laisser là. 

 

C'est affreux, ma maison, mon chez moi est complètement ravagé. Pourquoi est-ce que ces sales rebels sont venus? Pour tout mettre en pièce. Je savais que les humains avaient raison, les rebels doivent tous être emprisonnés pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire du mal aux innocents et qu'ils arrêtent de tout détruire sur leur passage. Ce sont de vrai sauvage. Il suffit de voir l'état de la pièce. Et cet autre qui à faillit attaquer les infirmières. Elles ne lui avait rien fait, et n'aurait rien pu faire. Elles sont totalement impuissante pourtant il n'aurait pas hésiter à s'en prendre à elles.   
Qu'ils s'enfuient s'ils le souhaitent, mais qu'ils laissent en paix tout ce qui vivent en paix et qui s'occupent bien de moi. 

J'ai totalement détourné mon regard d'eux et aide les infirmières a s'assoir. Elle sont vraiment très choqué. J'en suis tellement désolé pour elles.   
Une main se pose sur mon bras et me tire brusquement en arrière.  
En moins de temps qu'il ne me le faut pour comprendre, je suis entre les neufs jeunes adultes. 

\- Baekhyun, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
\- On ne peux pas la laisser là.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas venir!!  
\- Pas le temps, Kai fait vite, ramène nous en lieux sur. 

Baekhyun ne m'a pas lâché le bras. La pièce autour de nous s'est mise à trembler puis à tourner dans tous les sens. J'ai complètement perdu mes repères. Et quand enfin l'environnement autour de nous s'est stabiliser j'étais totalement ailleurs.   
Dans le même temps, j'ai sentis tous mes muscles se contracter, mon corps se pencher en avant et j'ai vomis. Par pitié, dite moi ce qui est entrain de m'arriver.

 

La pauvre, ça fait toujours cet effet les premières fois. On est malade après avoir été téléporté par Kai. Et puis là c'est un long trajet, ça s'est fait un peu en catastrophe, donc c'est un vrai baptême du feu pour la fille. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, comment ça se fait qu'il ait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs? Peut être parce que la pièce était partiellement détruite...  
Pendant que les autres reprennent leur souffle notamment Kai. C'est rare de faire des trajets avec autant de personne sur une si longue distance. Mais grâce à lui on est en sécurité. J'irais le remercier plus tard.   
Pour l'instant je m'occupe de Mentalia qui a du mal à se remettre. J'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a plusieurs semaines. Tremblant, haletant, vomissant, apeuré. Je sais exactement l'effet que ça fait. La pauvre, elle doit vraiment être totalement perdu. 

\- Respire, calme toi. On est en sécurité. Plus personne ne se bat.   
\- Bae- Baekhyun ...  
\- Ca va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. 

Mes paroles réconfortantes ne semblent pas avoir de grand effet, mais je ne pense pas que ça lui fait de mal, donc bon. 

 

Même si mon estomac est vide, il ne cesse de se contracter frénétiquement. La main droite de Baekhyun tient mes cheveux assez loin de mon visage, son autre main caresse le haut de mon dos. J'essaye de calquer ma respiration sur la sienne qui est bien plus calme parce que la terre recommence à tourner autour de moi et ce n'est pas son ami cette fois.  
Je fais ce que je peux pour reprendre la maîtrise de mon corps au plus vite, mais apparemment pas assez puisque la terre tangue de plus en plus. Je l'appelle désespérément et me sens glisser entre ses bras, complètement privée de mes forces. Tout doucement, mes lourdes paupières se ferment alors que je l'appelle sans cesse. Non, je ne veux pas être seule, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne. 

 

Elle a finit par lentement perdre connaissance dans mes bras. Je pense que c'est bien trop d'émotion dans l'heure pour elle qui est habitué à un train de vie des plus calmes. D'être tombé dans l'inconscience à au moins le mérite d'entraîner un ralentissement de son rythme cardiaque. C'est une bonne chose.   
Mes jambes sont encore un peu tremblantes et mon corps à perdu l'habitude de faire un tel effort, mais je soulève sans peine le léger corps de l'endormis et me dirige vers ma tante sous les yeux de es compagnons d'infortunes et sauveurs.   
Je la dépose dans mon lit, la couvre de la petite couverture (il ne fait pas aussi chaud dehors que dans la suite où nous étions).   
Je la laisse seule, espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant que je n'y sois retourné. 

Mon unité est toute réunis dehors, même ceux qui ne sont pas venus pour nous chercher, j'ai nommé Sehun, Tao et Lay.  
On est des garçons, on est des combattants mais on est avant tout des frères de coeurs, alors on se fait un gros câlin collectif. On a tous eu peur, tous autant que nous y somme. Les plus jeunes, les plus forts, le plus intelligeant. Tout le monde à eu peur. Et j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on a réussit à s'en sortir. Combien de la nouvelle génération qui on été fait prisonnier on eut la chance d'en réchapper et dans un état aussi bon que le notre. A ma connaissance il n'y en a aucun. A ce niveau là ce n'est même plus de la chance. Je dois avoir une bonne étoile qui a veillé sur moi.

Je peux enfin me détendre, j'ai retrouvé ma vie, mes amis, ma liberté. Je m'en suis sortie. J'y crois pas, je m'en suis sortie. C'est un vrai miracle. 

\- Vite, racontez nous, c'était comment? demande Sehun, le plus jeune.  
\- Vous êtiez même pas blessé quand on est arrivé. Comment ça se fait?

C'est vrai que maintenant on à quelques égratignures. L'explosion crée par Chanyeol et Kris nous a un peu atteint, mais que superficiellement. 

\- On nous a privé de notre vue et installé dans un fourgon. On est arrivé dans un laboratoire, littéralement largué dans le block 7.  
\- Le block 7?? S'inquiète Luhan.  
\- Bien oui ... pourquoi?  
\- Mais c'est horrible. Quelques rumeurs circulent depuis que vous êtes partis. Il paraît qu'il y a un monstre dedans.   
\- Un monstre, mais c'est quoi cette histoire?  
\- La rumeur dit que dans le block 7. Il y a un combattant potentiel avec des pouvoir terrifiant.  
\- Mentalia ?  
\- Oui Ment... tu as dit quoi?!  
\- Heu ... Mentalia ...?  
\- Tu as rencontré le monstre?  
\- Mais ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est la fille qu'on a ramené avec nous. 

Tout ceux qui étaient avec moi ainsi que ma personne regardons avec surprise la tête des autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlent de monstre? Mentalia est tout de ce qu'il y a de plus gentil est innocent. Qui a bien pu émettre une telle rumeur sur elle. C'est totalement insensé.  
Cette rumeur qui tourne prouve que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à connaître l'existance de cette fille et que d'autres rebels l'ont déjà vu et en on pas une bonne opinion. Il faudra que je tire cette histoire au claire. Je pense qu'elle va déjà être très mal quand elle va réalisé où elle est et tout ce que ça entraîne, elle n'aura pas besoin du regard des autres sur elle. 

 

Assis sur le haut de mon lit, je regarde son visage détendu par le sommeil. Elle a l'air tellement bien. Mentalia ne se rend compte de rien et pour l'instant ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle va être tellement male (comme moi là-bas et je ne lui souhaite absolument pas) qu'un peu de répis est ben mérité.

Depuis quelques minutes elle commence à être un peu plus agité. Elle bouge, ses yeux se froncent de temps à autre avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent. Je la fixe, elle fait de même. Elle n'a pa besoin de parler pour que j'arrive à savoir toutes les questions qui tournent dans sa tête. Son regard est tellement expressif.

Où est-ce que je suis? Quelle heure est-il?  
Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?

Ma main va se poser sur son front avant de glisser dans ses cheveux. Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'elle la rassurer, la calmer.   
Elle se laisse faire, ne parle pas, ne cherche pas à bouger. Elle me regarde immobile et attend. moi j'attend une réaction de sa part. Je pense qu'on peut attendre longtemps tous les deux à ce rythme là.   
C'est elle qui craque la première. Sa main se traine lentement, difficilement de sous le drap pour attraper ma main sur sa tête. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et serre aussi fort qu'elle peut, autrement dit, pas très fort. Les positions sont vraiment inversé, avant c'était moi allongé chez elle et c'était elle qui me faisait aller mieux. La c'est vraiment le parfait inverse. Je ne lui souhaite pas de tomber aussi bas que ce que je suis tombé, mais je sais que c'est le mieux pour nous deux que les choses soient ainsi. A moi aujourd'hui de lui faire découvrir notre monde, notre cause, notre liberté. 

Le temps n'a plus vraiment de valeur et je suis complètement incapable de dire combien de temps est-ce qu'on est resté comme ça.  
En faite, jusqu'au moment où Chen à fait irruption dans la pièce pour nous apporter un peu d'eau et un peu de nourriture. C'est tout de suite moins luxueux que ce qu'on avait dans le block 7, mais ça à le gout de chez moi. 

\- Certains de notre génération ne combattent pas, ils vivent dans des territoires sous notre contrôle, et cultivent où fabriquent toute sorte de chose dont nous pouvons avoir besoin ici. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rien n'est empoisonné.

J'ai calqué sa méthode et j'ai mangé et bu le premier pour lui montrer que rien n'est dangereux pour sa santé. Elle a plus picoré que mangé, mais je passe pour aujourd'hui. Elle a une bonne excuse. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je me goinfre littéralement, retrouvant les saveurs qui riment pour moi avec liberté. Plus le temps passe et plus une joie immense se glisse en moi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de vivre que maintenant. 

A peine son semblant de repas terminé, elle est repartit dans le monde des rêves, et d'un sommeil lourd je peux vous le garantir. 

On nous a exfiltré le matin, et on est actuellement en fin de soirée. Autour d'un feu de camp qui nous sert pour faire barbecue, on est tous réunis ensemble. On a besoin de se sentir entourée et ensemble. Ca fait tellement de bien. J'étais persuadé que je ne les verrais plus de ma vie. Pour une fois je suis bien content de m'être trompé. 

Le bruit d'un objet qui tombe retentit. Suivit de beaucoup d'autres qui proviennent tous de ma chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?   
Je me relève et commence à m'avancer prudemment vers l'entrée quand Mentalia sort précipitamment et catastrophée de la tante. Elle est complètement affolé, regarde de partout à la fois, semble à bout de souffle. Elle se tient furieusement le ventre et menace de tomber à chaque pas qu'elle fait. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de vouloir courir à droite, puis de revenir sur ces pas pour courir à gauche, revenir au centre pour regarde nerveusement derrière elle.  
Elle est devenue complètement folle ma parole. 

Chen qui est d'un naturel plus calme avance vers elle et réussit à capter son attention. Elle le fixe tandis qu'il s'approche de plus en plus vers elle. Quand il est à environ un mètre de cette dernière et qu'il pourrait presque la toucher du bout de ses doigts, elle se met à crier comme si sa vie en dépendait et à frapper, ou plutôt brasser l'air autour d'elle comme si elle était attaqué par un essein d'abeille.   
A cause des mouvements brusques et amples, elle chute lourdement à terre.

\- Lay, on a besoin de toi, commence à s'inquiéter Chen. 

Je m'approche à mon tour restant à bonne distance pour ne pas risquer d'être touchée et pour ne pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.   
Lay fait exactement la même chose que moi et après un coup d'oeil on se jette tous les deux sur elle. Ca peut faire un peu bizarre mais on doit s'y mettre à deux pour la maîtriser. Je m'occupe du haut de son corps en immobilisant ses épaules donc ses bras. Lay lui s'assoit sur le haut de ses cuisses pour qu'elle arrête de bouger ses jambes, et Chen lui tient juste ses pieds pour éviter à notre soigneur d'être blessé.  
Bien évidemment, ça n'a pas plus à Mentalia qui s'est mise à hurler de plus belle. 

Lay pose immédiatement ses mains sur ses joues et grâce à son pouvoir tente d'endiguer cette crise de ... crise de je ne sais pas quoi.   
Je ne peux me résoudre à ne rien faire de mon côté sauf la tenir, donc je me suis arcbouté pour que ma bouche arrive près de son oreille et calmement je lui murmure quelques paroles. Même si au départ elle ne devait absolument rien entendre à cause de la puissance de sa voix, quand les soins de Lay ont commencés à porter leurs effets, elle s'est calmée tout doucement et a finit par m'entendre.

\- Chut ... calme toi Mentalia, ce n'est que moi, Baekhyun... ça va aller, n'ai pas peur ... Je reste là, tu sais bien que moi je ne te ferais de mal, et je ne laisserais personne t'en faire non plus... D'accord? Aller, respire, ça va passer ...

Je ne sais pas bien si elle intègre tout ou ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce que je lui dit, mais j'espère qu'au moins le fait d'entendre ma voix, de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule la soulagera un peu. Je laisse le soin à Lay de la calmer totalement.  
Il lui faut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne cesse complètement de se débattre. Sa respiration est encore rapide du à sa lutte pour se dégager de notre emprise, elle doit être épuisée, vidée de toute énergie. Elle me regard dans les yeux et la retrouve la même incompréhension que celle qui s'est installé dans son regard depuis ce matin. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle comprenne que si je l'ai amené ici, c'est pour son bien, qu'elle ne risque rien ici, qu'elle est libre et qu'on va prendre soin d'elle. 

\- Toi aussi déstresse Baekhyun. C'est juste une crise de panique, ... assez conséquente certes, mais pas plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'a fait, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas la laisser seule.  
\- Elle nous prend pour les méchants...  
\- Pardon, me demande-t-il, incrédule.

Suho prend la peine d'expliquer la manière dont le gouvernement l'a endoctriné et la manière dont elle voit les choses. Ils sont tous aussi choqué que nous quand on l'a appris. C'est vrai que c'est pour le moins perturbant quand on l'entend pour la première fois.   
Moi je ne fais qu'acquiescer, je n'ai rien à rajouter de plus, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

Je me reconcentre cers celle qui m'a fait tellement peur et voit qu'elle s'est endormit. Ca doit certainement être Lay. Doucement on se relève tous les trois et c'est le plus costaud de nous trois (Lay) qui prend la responsabilité de la soulever.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas qu'elle dorme dans ton lit se soir?  
\- Non.  
\- Faudra que tu veilles sur elle cette nuit. Ou que tu demandes à quelqu'un si tu es trop bousculé par tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. 

Il l'a ensuite porté jusque dans le lit qu'elle a précipitamment quitté il y a quelques secondes.   
Le fait d'être un peu remué fait qu'elle se réveille légèrement quand il la dépose. Je viens tout de suite à son côté. Assis à même le sol pour être à sa hauteur, je guette le moindre signe de rechute, mais par bonheur il n'arrive pas. Elle est fatigué, ça se vois, mais elle lutte contre le sommeil pour une raison qui m'échappe. 

\- Dors...  
\- J'ai ... peur.

Elle a encore un peu de mal à parler.

\- Pourquoi? Je suis là.  
\- Tu pars ... pas?  
\- Non, je ne bouge pas. Je peux même te proposer ça si tu veux.

C'est totalement superficielle, mais si ça lui permet de s'endormir et d'avoir moins peur, alors ça ne me dérange pas. J'utilise mes pouvoirs au repos forcé depuis un certain temps pour créer un dôme de lumière autour de nous. C'est sensé ressemblait au plafond blanc toujours illuminé qu'il y avait dans la chambre de la suite où on était. Je ne sais pas combien d'année elle y a passé, mais je pense que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se croire un peu chez elle.

Mais je le résultat n'est pas celui escompté, elle se force à garder les yeux encore plus grands ouverts. 

\- Si ça te gêne dis le mo...  
\- Non, c'est ... beau, me coupe-t-elle.

Je souris malgré moi. C'était effectivement pas le but, mais déjà c'est un compliment. C'est qu'elle ne va pas si mal. Je la remercie et lui explique que j'ai essayé de faire.

\- Et puis tu sais, si tu aimes tant, je te montrerais encore plus de choses demain, mais maintenant il faut dormir.  
\- Tu pars ... pas?  
\- Mais non. Je te promet de ne pas bouger, tu me crois.

Elle hoche la tête, tente un petit sourire sincère et ferme doucement les yeux. Sa main sors de sous la couverture et je comprend tout de suite la demande implicite. Je l'attrape avec la mienne et la sers. 

Deux fois dans le reste de la soirée, Luhan, un des plus vieux aussi, est venu m'apporter une tasse de café pour m'aider à tenir la nuit. Moi aussi je suis pas mal fatigué, mais je sais pertinemment que je suis le plus proche d'elle, donc il faut que se soit moi qui veille sur elle.   
Les premières heures, je n'ai fait que l'observer, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne se réveille à tout moment, à cause d'un cauchemar ou autre et qu'elle ne refasse une crise. Mais non. Au fur et à mesure des demi heures, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle dormait vraiment profondément, donc je me suis permis de m'éloigner de quelques mètres pendant une dizaine de seconde pour attraper plusieurs livres ou journaux.   
Ces derniers ont été très intéressant et m'ont aider à apprendre ce qui s'est passé pendant le mois dernier. J'ai été complètement isolé pendant cette période donc j'ai besoin d'une bonne remise à niveau. 

Mais con comme je suis, j'ai finit pas craquer. Mes yeux me faisaient mal et j'avais vraiment envie de les fermer pour me soulager quelques secondes. Pour être encore mieux, je me suis assis par terre, et ai posé ma tête sur la martelât à côté de la sienne.   
J'ai tellement résisté que j'ai finit par céder et je me suis endormit, plus proche que jamais de Mentalia.

 

Il y a pleins de petits bruits, et c'est ces derniers qui ont finit par me réveiller. J'ai l'habitude du calme absolue, même ce dernier moi puisque mes colocataires ne ronflaient pas.   
Bref, ce matin j'entend les oiseaux qui chantent, le vent qui souffle sur la bâche de la tante, des pas à l'extérieur sur du gravier, une vieille radio qui grésille de temps en temps. Ces bruits ne sont ni forts, ni dérangeants, mais assez présent pour me tirer du sommeil. Même si je n'ai fait que dormir, je suis assez fatigué, surtout physiquement, alors que mon cerveau marche plus que jamais. Bien que j'ai dormis la plus part du temps, j'ai quand même eut du temps pour réfléchir et j'en suis arrivé aux conclusions que ces rebels ont réussit.   
Ils ont réussis à nous exfiltrer, ils ont réussis à nous faire quitter sans perte du laboratoire, ils ont réussis à me faire quitter ma maison, ils ont réussis à me faire entrer dans une zone contrôlée par les rebelles.  
J'en suis donc la de ma vie. Je suis avec ceux que je considère encore comme mes ennemis, même si Baekhyun met à mal cet opinion. Je suis avec eux et je vais devoir leur faire confiance pour survivre. Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent me tuer, sinon ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de me faire sortir, ou de me garder en vie jusque là, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour l'instant que de survivre. Je veux dire par là, qu'ils ne doivent rien attendre de moi. Je ne deviendrais jamais une combattante pour leur cause, je ne leur révèlerais jamais rien qui pourrait nuire a mon gouvernement (puisque de toute façon je ne sais rien) et je ne me vois pas commencer un nouvelle vie dans les terres en paix comme me l'a expliqué Baekhyun hier. Je suis perdue et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer pour moi. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de faire confiance en Baekhyun et de faire ce qu'on me dit pour ne m'attirer les foudres de personne. 

En parlant de lui, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il est là, endormit à quelques centimètres de mon visage. J'ai soudainement un peu chaud et retire le drap sur moi. La gêne n'est pas que du à notre proximité physique, mais aussi parce que je me doute qu'il a du passer toute la nuit ici, par terre, parce que je dois être couchée sur son lit. Je m'en veux un peu. Il doit être tellement mal installé.   
Tout aussi discrètement que je le peux, je me lève du lit et viens me poster à son autre côté. Usant de toute la force de mes faibles bras de femme j'arrive à le soulever des quelques dizaines de centimètres pour le faire glisser sur son matelat. Une fois ma tâche menée à bien, je soupire.   
J'ai tenté de tout faire en délicatesse, mais je ne suis pas bien sûre d'y être arrivé pourtant il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il doit avoir le sommeil lourd ou être vraiment très fatigué. J'espère sincèrement que c'est la première option, ça me ferait senti un peu moins mal. 

Je retiens mon souffle quand je le vois bouger un peu pour se réinstaller confortablement. Il esquisse un petit sourire dans son sommeil et je reprend une respiration normale. Il doit être bien mieux installé de la sorte.   
Je pourrais le laisser seul ici et sortir dehors, mais c'est encore trop demandé pour moi, surtout s'il n'est pas avec moi. Je me pose sur une chaise à quelques mètres de la couchette et attrape une pile de journaux et quelques livres-documentaires.  
A travers ceux-ci je découvre une histoire, celle de notre monde, notre passé proche, absolument, totalement différent de celui qu'on m'a appris. Grâce à ces derniers je comprend mieux le point de vue des combattants, mais pour moi ces écrits ne restent que de la pure invention pour rassembler les jeunes de la nouvelle génération.   
Je sais très bien que Baekhyun est persuadé qu'on m'a toujours menti, et moi je suis persuadée que c'est à lui qu'on à mentit. Seulement un de nous deux peux avoir raison, ou peut être même aucun de nous deux, la seule question es de savoir comment démêler le vrai du faux. Un des deux camps ment forcément mais il ne le dira pas. Et personne n'est objectif, ou n'est pas concerné par cette histoire, donc personne ne sait la vérité. 

Le doute s'immisce lentement, comme le froid d'une nuit d'hiver, dans mon esprit pour me perdre encore plus. La seule étoile qui reste, qui me guide, s'appelle Baekhyun, et je la suivrais tant qu'elle brillera pour moi. 

Après plusieurs heures de lectures, j'en ai eut marre et surtout un peu mal à la tête donc je me suis concentrée sur le visage endormit. Lui n'est absolument pas dérangée de la situation précaire dans laquelle nous allons vivre. Ici c'est chez lui donc normal.  
Pour moi ça ne l'est pas et quand je repense à la crise que j'ai fait hier je me sens encore mal. Alors c'est comme ça que Baekhyun s'est senti, le pauvre. Cette sensation est véritablement horrible. On à l'impression de ne plus rien maîtrisé, que tout est hors de contrôle et que ce n'est qu'une question de seconde avant que notre coeur craque au vue de son rythme. Je n'ai absolument pas saisi ce que son ami qui m'est inconnu m'a fait, mais ça a été efficace et c'est rien de le dire. Je me suis soudain senti flotter, tout en moi était lourd et j'avais une irrépressible envie de dormir. Tout mon corps s'es calmé alors qu'il n'écouté même pas ma conscience. Bref, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je devrais certainement le remercier pour ça. 

\- Laisse moi deviner, je me suis endormis?

J'ai un peu sursauté. Je le fixais, mais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir ses yeux. 

\- Hm hm...  
\- J'étais sensé te surveiller alors on garde ça entre nous.  
\- Biensur...  
\- Mentalia ... ça va mieux?  
\- Un peu. Je suis toujours tressée, et pas très à l'aise, ... mais ça mieux.   
\- Tu me rassures. Je te ferais rencontrer tous les autres de mon unité. Pas de problème?  
\- Tant que tu ne me laisses pas seule ...  
\- Je ne te quitterais pas. 

Il s'est levé et s'est posté en face de moi. Il n'est pas très grand face aux autres garçons de son unité, par il reste malgré tout plus grand que moi.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais en un instant, je me suis retrouvé entre ses bras, collée contre lui, avec ma tête à côté de la sienne. Timidement j'ai moi aussi remonté mes mains jusque dans son dos et ai pris une grande respiration. 

\- J'ai eu peur hier soir.  
\- Moi aussi, mais je te promet que je vais prendre soin de toi comme toi tu l'a fait au laboratoire. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Si tu as un problème ou une question ou n'importe quoi d'autres, n'hésite pas.   
\- Merci Baekhyun. 

Il finit par me lâcher un peu après, prend ma main dans la sienne et on sort de la tante. Je sens beaucoup de regard sur moi, quelques sourires aussi. Mais je retiens surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, beaucoup plus que dans mon quotidien.   
Une nouvelle épreuve pour moi. 

Tout le monde est à d'accord pour faire sans tarder les présentations alors on se réunis tous en rond. Maintenant que je suis dehors et en pleine possession de mes moyens, je peux enfin analyser mon nouveau lieu de vie. Ca ressemble à un camp assez sommaire. Il y a pleins de petites tentes (on peut quand même tenir debout à l'intérieur. Et un seul batiment en dure. Sur la droite il y a plusieurs arbres et tout simplement un coin de nature, alors que sur la gauche je vois la ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste à perte de vue.   
C'est absolument époustouflant. Ca change tellement de mes murs et de mon environnement blanc. C'est d'ailler ça qui m'étonne le plus. La profusion de couleur. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un arc en ciel, j'ai l'impression de découvrir de nouvelles couleurs. J'ai tout simplement l'impression d'être une aveugle à qui on aurait rendu la vue. Cette aspect là de la liberté et je comprend un peu plus la liberté que Baekhyun me vantait. Mes ce n'est pas que ma vue, tous mes autres sens sont aussi en éveils. Je sens de nouvelles odeurs, agréable ou non, qui change de celle aseptisée du laboratoire. J'entend tout ce que j'ai évoqué plus tôt et qui est la raison de mon réveil, et évidemment ça contraste avec le calme imperturbable du laboratoire. Je sens pour l'une des première fois la sensation de chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. 

Je pourrais, sans conteste, passer des heures à tout découvrir sans jamais m'ennuyer, mais pour l'instant, je suis sensé être présentée au reste de l'unité de Baekhyun donc je dois oublier cet aspect un petit moment pour retenir un maximum d'informations de la rencontre. 

Xiumin vient me dire bonjours. Même si je le "connais" déjà, on fait les choses bien ici. Donc il s'appelle Xiumin, et en plus d'être le plus âgés de tous ceux qui ont été fait prisonnier, c'est en fait le plus âgé de l'unité. On ne dirait pas, il a un visage assez enfantin.   
Il me dit ensuite que son pouvoir est le froid. Il me fait une petite démonstration simple et rapide où il crée un flocon rien qu'en refroidissant l'eau qui se trouve dans l'aire.  
Je suis tout simplement sur le cul. J'en sais pas mal sur les pouvoirs. J'ai reçu beaucoup de cours et lu beaucoup de livre que le gouvernement m'a donné. Mais je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre que moi les utiliser. Je dois avoir l'air un peu bête. Etonnée par quelque chose que je connais, une chose dont je connais l'existence, par le fait de voir des capacités inhumaine alors que moi aussi j'en ai.  
J'en vois beaucoup qui sourit ou qui pouffent de rire gentiment, plus charmé que moqueurs. J'aimerais les y voir s'ils étaient à ma place. 

Le deuxième à se présenter est un certains Luhan. Son nom et de toute façon son accent m'indique qu'il n'est pas coréen et ce dernier me confirme qu'il est d'origine chinoise. C'est le deuxième plus âgé de l'unité. En faite, ils vont se présenter du plus vieux au plus jeune.   
Il est de taille moyenne, et possède un visage étonnement fin. On pourrait croire qu'il est efféminé, mais je pense juste que c'est un beau garçon qui aime prendre soin de lui (comme quoi coquet et combattant ne sont pas incompatibles).  
Son aptitude particulière est la télékinésie. Soit déplacer les objets pas la pensée. Il fait décoller un petit gravillon et le fait atterrir dans ma main que j'ai positionné horizontalement. A nouveau je suis émerveillée par ce pouvoir. 

Le troisième est un grand et charismatique homme. Kris. Lui non plus n'est pas coréen, mais chinois. Sa présence est assez pressante et son physique taillé pour le combat. Je ne doute pas qu'il doit être un bon meneur.   
Il a pour capacité de créer du feu et se contente d'une simple petite flamèche. Lui, je ne l'aime pas son pouvoir, c'est bien trop enclin à la destruction et me rappelle pour l'instant le mauvais souvenir de ma fuite forcée de la veille.

Le cinquième n'est autre que Suho. Il m'explique que dans le groupe, son rôle est plus de prendre soin des autres que de combattre. Ca, ca me va bien mieux.   
Son aptitude correspond à l'élément liquide. Pour me le prouver, il fait tomber quelques gouttes de pluies sur le maîtres des flammes qui n'apprécie pas plus que ça. Je baisse un peu la tête et souris. Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de ce grand brun, mais c'est trop marrant pour que je reste sans réaction. 

Le suivant, et je le reconnais, est celui qui m'a aidé la veille. Avant qu'il n'ai finit son premier mot, je me penche en avant, me courbe, pour le remercier. Il me fait un sourire en me disant que c'est tout à fait normal. Il s'appelle Lay, le troisième chinois, et est le médecin de l'unité.   
Ca, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel pouvoir existait. Il m'invite à m'approcher. Je reste assez méfiante et regarde Baekhyun. 

\- Tu ne crains rien, je viens avec toi. 

Il m'accompagne et nous faisons les deux pas qui me sépare de ce soigneur. Il me demande de tendre mon bras droit. Ce dernier est légèrement griffé, vestige de l'explosion d'hier. Doucement, pour me mètre en confiance, il avance sa propre main pour la positionner au dessus de cette égratignure. Un peu de chaleur ainsi qu'une lumière bleuté apparaissent. Jai fermé les yeux sous la surprise avant de les réouvrir. Ma peau se referme d'elle même lentement et en, à peine, trois seconde, je n'ai plus de trace, même pas une cicatrice. Je reprend mon bras et le tate. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien. Comme si je n'avais jamais été griffé à cette endroit là.   
Ce pouvoir là est très intéressant. J'ai très envie d'en savoir plus. C'est pour l'instant, et de loin, le pouvoir qui me fait le moins peur. 

Baekhyun me préviens, que c'est ensuite lui, dans l'ordre des âges, mais il ne me fait pas vraiment de présentation. De toute façon, je connais même déjà son pouvoir.  
Il m'informe surtout sur le fait que c'est lui qui est chargé de l'ambiance avec un autre. Je ne suis pas sûre que metteur d'ambiance soit un poste très important dans une unité, mais pourquoi pas. Peut être que je me trompe. 

Après c'est Chen. Meilleur ami de Baekhyun et fin calculateur du groupe. Son pouvoir est assez dangereux puisque purement offensif. L'électricité. Il est capable de créer jusqu'à plusieurs éclaires à la fois. Mais pour moi se contente de créer un champ électrique à peine visible.   
Il ne faut donc pas se fier aux apparence. Il n'est pas très grand, et assez frêle, encore plus de Baekhyun, mais son pouvoir est terriblement effrayant. Peut être que je devrais garder mes distances avec lui. 

Ensuite, c'est Chanyeol, un autre grand et imposant, autant que le brun au flamme. Et ça vous étonnerez si je vous dit qu'ils ont le même pouvoir. Pas besoin donc de démonstration, surtout qu'il a compris que cette capacité ne me fascine pas autant que les autres. Mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire et se proclame même aide de Baekhyun pour faire toute sorte de bêtise et farce. C'est donc lui le second metteur d'ambiance.   
Le fait qu'il soit plus chaleureux (au second degré), plus souriant, plus ouvert me fait dire que je l'apprécierais un peu plus que son homologue du feu. 

Après, c'est à nouveau un petit mais avec un visage très fermé. Plus que tous les autres. Il s'appelle D.O est un combattant de type offensif, comme Chen. Il maîtrise ce qui est sismique et la terre. D'une simple pensée, il peut creuser un trou dans un sol et peux, selon ses dires, provoquer jusqu'à des tremblement de terres.   
Lui aussi est effrayant, tant par ses expressions (ou son manque d'expression) que par son pouvoir.

\- D.O n'est pas expressif, mais il et gentil, ne te fis pas à son physique. Il paraît sévère, mais il en est rien.

Est-ce Baekhyun serait aussi télépathes? Sinon, comment est-ce qu'il fait pour lire dans mes pensées et répondre à mes questions intérieurs. 

Le suivant est aussi très grand et cette impression est renforcée par sa carrure très mince. Il e nomme Tao et c'est le dernier chinois. Il se décris lui même comme assez enfantin, mais sachant prendre ses responsabilité quand la situation le demande.   
Bien que pas le plus jeune, c'est le dernier à avoir intégré le groupe. Son pouvoir est rare est très recherché donc sa famille l'a caché pendant de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne décide de rejoindre les rangs des rebels. Cette simple description me fait bouillir d'impatience. Quel est donc ce pouvoir qui fait de lui un être tellement recherché.  
Mon dieu, il maîtrise le temps. J'ai fait de l'apnée pendant une dizaine de seconde. Ce pouvoir est ... phénoménal ... surpuissant ... extrêmement rare ... et tant encore. 

\- Tu es un irréel de catégorie supérieur?! m'étranglais-je presque.  
\- Heu ... je ne sais pas ce que c'est ... il est un peu perdu.   
\- Vous ne connaissez pas les catégories?  
\- Non.  
\- Je vous expliquerez plus tard alors ...

Les irréels de catégorie supérieur sont les plus rares et généralement les plus puissants des êtres de nouvelle génération. Moi qui croyait être la seule dans ce cas...  
Cette personne pour laquelle j'ai tellement de respect demande ensuite à Xiumin de lui recréer un flocon. Indépendamment de la volonté de son créateur, le flocon disparaît avant de réapparaître exactement de la même manière que l'a invoqué Xiumin, et pour finir ce dernier se transforme en une goutte d'eau qu'il envois sur le visage de Kris. Ce dernier se pince ses lèvres et ferme les yeux.

\- Tao, ne commence pas. J'ai été assez mouillé tout à l'heure.   
\- Gege, c'est marrant. Regarde, elle sourit grâce à moi! Je suis trop fort.

Je suis gênée de m'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Oui, voir Kris rager est quelque chose qui me plait bien tant qu'il subit sans rien dire.  
Il n'y a pas à dire, ce Tao est vraiment quelqu'un. 

L'avant dernier est un jeune homme assez grands et surtout à forte carrure. Il doit être accro au sport. Son nom est Kai. Il beau aussi. Pas de la même manière que Luhan. Lui à une beauté masculine.   
Mais retiens que lui aussi à un pouvoir particulier. J'en ai déjà fait les frais d'ailleurs. Il maîtrise la téléportation. Il peut faire de longue distance, ou transporter plusieurs personne avec lui. Il ne me fait pas de démonstration, sachant que j'ai déjà testé personnellement, et que ça ne restera pas dans mes meilleurs souvenirs. 

Le dernier, le plus jeune se nomme Sehun et comme D.O il semble assez inexpressif , voir sévère. Mais comme pour celui-ci on me dit de me méfier de ma première impression.   
Même si c'est le plus jeune, il est assez grands et paraît puissant. Son pouvoir lui ressemble assez, je trouve puisqu'il est maître du vent. De la petite brise qu'il fait courire sur ma peau, jusqu'à la mini tornade. Son pouvoir est en pleine expansion à cause de son jeune âge, donc pour l'instant il ne sait pas encore trop les limites.  
C'est pas contre lui, enfin, si, un peu, mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit de grands amis dans le futur. 

Maintenant ça va être un peu plus dure puisque je vais devoir me présenter, hors je sais qu'il est impensable de parler de ma capacité. J'espère qu'ils comprendrons. 

\- Bonjours, heu ... je m'appelle Mentalia. Je suis plus âgée que ... Lay, mais plus jeune que Suho. Je vis dans le block 7 depuis que je suis née et j'ai rencontré une partie de vous il y a un mois dans ce même endroit. La suite vous la connaissez. Pardonnez moi si je peux paraître bizarre, c'est juste que tout est nouveau pour moi.  
\- Et ton pouvoir ?  
\- Je ...je voudrais ... je ne souhaite pas en parler pour l'instant.  
\- Pas de problème. Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a aucune obligation. Me rassure Suho.   
\- Merci ...

Les présentation sont finis pour l'instant donc on se sépare, bien que je ne lâche pas Baekhyun. J'ai beau me sentir un peu mieux ici, je ne suis pas encore prête de le lâcher.   
Toujours mains dans la main, Baekhyun me propose de faire un tour pour me faire découvrir ce qui pour lui représente la liberté. Ce que j'ai loupé dans ma vie. 

On part sur la droite, direction du parc. On passe sous des arbres, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je touche des feuilles. J'en ai déjà vu dans livres-documentaires, mais jamais de mes propres yeux, et j'en ai encore moins touché. Mais un arbre c'est aussi la vue avec les détails des écorces et les rainures, l'odeur de sève, les craquements.   
Après les arbres ont traverse une petite plaine. La terre est un peu sèche et l'herbe est un peu jaunis, puisque nous somme en été, pourtant tout me paraît magnifique. Tant de vert, de jaune et le bleu immaculé du ciel me pête au visage. Toutes ces couleurs, c'est magnifique. 

Je vois ensuite apparaître une sorte de petite étang, avec des ... grenouilles et des poissons. C'est encore plus beau que dans les livres. Je lâche la main du garçon pour me précipiter vers l'eau et voir cet environnement de plus près. 

\- Tao est très attaché à ces poissons et vient les nourrir deux fois par semaine. En été il demande à Suho de rajouter de l'eau quand il y a en a trop, à Xiumin de la rafraîchir si elle est top chaude et inversement en hiver. 

Je trouve ce petit coin magnifique. J'aimerais bien y revenir quelques fois. 

Je finis par m'assoir et il en fait de même. Un peu de calme me fait beaucoup de bien. Ca me repose et me rappelle un peu mon ancienne vie. Je dis ancienne même si je ne l'ai quitté de manière non consentie il y a, à peine, plus de vingt quatre heure. 

\- Moi je dis que c'est ça la vraie liberté. Pouvoir être dehors. Pouvoir faire ce qu'on veux, quand on veux, dans le respect des autres bien évidemment. Avoir toutes ces sensations à notre dispositions.   
\- J'arrive un peu à te comprendre.

 

On est resté dehors encore un peu avant de devoir rentrer. L'appelle du ventre. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir depuis quand je n'ai pas eu de repas un tant soit peu normal. 

Comme je l'ai déjà remarqué, ici, ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais ça reste quand même très acceptable grâce à Suho et Xiumin mettent leur talent au profits de tous.   
Tao n'a pas tenu en place un seul instant et je le surprenais souvent à me fixer puis détourner le regard. Je suppose que c'est encore cette histoire de pouvoir qui lui trotte dans la tête, qu'il aimerait bien me poser la question mais qu'il n'ose pas. Je suis désolé, mon petit grand Tao, mais je ne vais pas le faire à ta place. Soit tu poses la questions, soit tu restes ignorant. 

A la fin du repas, il ne tient plus.

\- Mentalia, est-ce que tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur les catégories de pouvoir?  
\- Hum, je vais essayer d'être clair, mais ça va faire beaucoup d'information.  
\- Chen ouvre bien tes oreilles, je compte sur toi pour me réexpliquer si je comprend pas.   
\- Le gouvernement à décider de créer un système de classement pour les pouvoirs. Il y a au départ deux grandes catégories. Les réels et les irréels. Tao, Kai, et Luhan, vous faite partis de cette dernière catégorie. Tous les autres sauf Lay vous faites partis des réels.   
\- Et moi, je suis où? demande le médecin.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu es un irréel, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un pouvoir comme le tien, possible que tu leurs soit inconnu pour l'instant. Reprenons, chacune de ces catégories est divisée en sous-catégorie. Pour les réels je n'en connais que deux. Les réels des éléments, ou les réels sensitif. Je pense que vous faite tous partis de la première sous catégorie.   
\- Qui se trouverait dans la seconde? demande Chen.   
\- Certains ont la capacités changer un objet de couleur, de changer sa structure (sensation du touché), sa température ou autres choses qui concerne les sens.   
\- C'est assez inutile. Conclut Sehun.  
\- On ne choisis pas. Bref, la première sous-catégorie dont vous faite partis est généralement plus offensive que la seconde. Passons à la seconde catégorie: les irréels. Ces derniers sont un peu plus mystérieux car plus rare. Un personne sur cent nait irréelle.  
\- C'est peu, sourit Kai.  
\- C'est vrai. Cette catégorie est elle même divisée en deux sous catégorie. Les irréels palpables et les irréels de catégorie supérieurs. Kai et Luhan vous faites parties de la première catégorie. Palpables, parce que vos pouvoirs bien que psychiques au départ agissent de manière palpable dans l'espace-temps. Luhan, on peut toucher les objets que tu déplaces, et Kai, à n'importe quel moment, ton corps existe toujours donc est palpable. Et il y a ce qu'on appelle les irréels de catégorie supérieur, dont tu fais partie Tao. Ton pouvoir est immatériel, on ne peux le saisir. Cette sous catégorie est la plus puissante de toutes et extrêmement rare. Les estimations sont d'une naissance d'irréel de catégorie supérieur, pour cinquante mille naissance de bébé avec des pouvoirs. Toujours selon les estimations, nous ne serions qu'une quinzaine à travers le monde.  
\- Tu dis nous ... tu fais donc toi aussi partie de cette sous catégorie?

C'est qu'il est perspicace Chen, bien trop. Je ne veux pas trop qu'on en sache sur moi. Je me suis laissée emporté par mon explication et je n'ai pas fait attention.  
Je garde volontairement le silence face à cette question ce qui jette un petit froid sur l'ambiance. 

\- Chen, laisse la tranquille sur ça, me défend Xiumin.  
\- Whaou, c'est trop cool!! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point je suis unique. Vénérez moi.  
\- Mentalia. Je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, mais je pense que tu aurais du te taire sur la rareté de ces pouvoirs. Il va nous casser les oreilles pendant des mois avec ça maintenant.

Luhan vient de casser magistralement le plus jeune chinois, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les autres. Au moins on est passé à autre chose. 

\- Je vous ai tout dit sur ce sujet là.  
\- Merci Mentalia pour ce cours improviser, conclut définitivement Lay. 

L'après-midi a été plus que calme. Je pensais que la vie de rebelle était composée en quatre vingt pour cent de combat. Mais j'ai appris que non. Principalement parce que l'unité vient juste de se retrouver, donc pas de combat pour tout de suite. Mais Chen et Xiumin vont communiquer avec les hautes autorités de l'armé rebelle, pour les informer des dernières nouvelles et pour en recueillir d'autres. Ils ont aussi consenti à garder secrète ma présence si je ne cause pas de problème. Ce n'était pas mon intention. 

 

Je lui ai proposé d'aller à la douche. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pendant qu'elle n'est pas avec moi. J'espère qu'elle ne sortira pas avant que je ne revienne. Mon but principal pour ces jours est de familiariser Mentalia avec son nouvel environnement. Je vois qu'elle n'est pas encore totalement à l'aise ici, même si depuis les présentations ça va mieux. Je voudrais arriver à incorporer quelques petits éléments qui correspondent à il y a quelques jours. Des choses dont elle à l'habitude et avec lesquelles elle se sent en confiance.  
Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de Luhan. Ce mec est loin d'être gay pourtant il prend soin de lui de manière presque compulsive. Au départ, on s'est un peu moqué, mais au final on s'est habitué et maintenant on l'apprécie comme il est. Surtout moi aujourd'hui.

Je vais devant sa tante et l'appelle pour avoir l'autorisation de rentrer. Il me la donne immédiatement.

\- Luhan hyung .... hm ... est-ce que tu pourrais, me prêter une de tes brosses?  
\- Depuis quand tu te coiffes avec une brosse toi?  
\- C'est pas pour moi, ... c'est pour Mentalia.  
\- Ha, je vois ....

Il me fait un grand sourire et me lance un regard plein de sous-entendu. Voilà pourquoi j'ai longuement hésité a aller la lui voler sans demander sa permission. Il est du genre à voir du rose, des paillettes de partout ...  
Je lui rend son sourire, m'empare de l'objet qu'il tient et fuis sans demander mon reste. Quand Luhan est comme ça, il me referait presque peur. Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être sérieux quand il le faut, mais actuellement, personne n'est dans la mesure de l'arrêter.   
Je réprime un frisson et cours jusque devant la pote de notre salle de bain. C'est le seule bâtiment en dure de notre mini-camp et je vous laisse deviner qui a insister pour qu'il en soit ainsi, notre coquet en chef.   
Par bonheur, elle n'est pas sortit de la douche. 

Emmitouflée dans une serviette verte, elle sort du batiment. Je lui montre l'objet pour lequel j'ai tant sacrifié. Elle sourit et me suit dans ma tante. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, et je me met derrière elle, exactement comme il y a quelques jours. 

\- Merci Baekhyun.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je vais prendre soin de toi. 

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Chen est partit avec Kai pour aller voir la soeur du premier. Chen à une petite soeur du nom de So hyang. C'est une humaine, mais le gouvernement à tenter de la kidnapper il y a quelques année pour avoir un moyen de pression sur lui, donc il la cache à l'arrière (et oui, il y a aussi des humains victimes du gouvernements). Cette jeune fille à a peut près la même carrure que Mentalia, donc il va lui demander quelques affaires. Kai va lui servir de moyen de transport pour aller plus vite. Ils auront fait l'aller retour en moins d'une heure. Pour ça, le pouvoir de Kai est très pratique.   
Quelques affaires de toilettes, des vêtements, le nécessaire de survis dans un univers uniquement composé d'homme. Du moins pour mon unité. Dans certains autres, il y a des femmes, mais c'est assez rare. 

 

Une petite semaine que je suis arrivée ici, et je prend doucement mes marques, mais c'est très dur. Baekhyun à fait installer un autre lit dans sa tante pour que je ne sois jamais seule, et même plus que je puisse tout le temps être avec lui (c'est l'une des choses qui 'a pas changé). Je me suis un peu rapproché de Lay, son pouvoir est vraiment fantastique et j'ai hâte de pouvoir le revoir à l'oeuvre. Il est d'un naturel très calme et est toujours serviable. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Suho et Xiumin se sont beaucoup inquiété de savoir si j'allais bien et de mon intégration aux quotidien. Enfin Luhan s'est aussi rapproché de moi, il a pris soin physiquement de moi. Et n'y voyais aucune chose perverse. Il m'a montré comment protéger ma peau du soleil (j'y suis sensible puisque je n'ai quasiment jamais vu la lumière du jour), comment prendre soin de mes long cheveux. En parlant d'eux, il me les brosse tous les jours, ça l'amuse encore pus que Baekhyun. Pour ne pas que je sois tout seul, Luhan s'occupe de ça pendant que Baekhyun va se doucher.   
Kris et Tao sont assez régulièrement absents. Ils sont forts et vont souvent donner des coups de main à d'autres unités. J'ai toujours un peu peur quand je les vois partir. Je n'aime pas savoir qu'ils vont blesser (voir tuer) et qu'ils risquent de même. J'en serais atteinte si il leur arriver quelque chose, mais surtout Baekhyun. Pour lui, se sont ses frères, il en souffrirait énormément et j'en souffrirais moi aussi de le voir comme ça.   
Mais je ne savais pas encore que le plus dangereux se dirigeait vers moi. 

C'était à midi et on était tous les dix autour du feu pour un nouveau barbecue. Tout se passait bien, l'atmosphère était détendu, le temps était au plus beau et mon ventre se remplissait doucement. Une journée parfaite et normal en somme.   
Jusqu'au moment où un énorme rugissement de moteur s'est fait entendre à une petite centaine de mètre de nous. Kris, D.O et Xiumin sont les premiers debout, prêt à l'attaque. Moi il me faut encore plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que l'armée humaine approche de l'endroit où nous somme et certainement pas pacifiquement. 

Baekhyun réagit avant moi et me tire jusque dans sa tante. Je suis morte de peur.

\- Mentalia. Ne sors pas de cette tante. On va s'occuper d'eux. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Fait attention ... a vous.   
\- Reste caché, ça va bien se passer. 

Je me glisse sous le lit, me bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Je tremble. Je déteste la violence. Une main se pose sur mon bras et je me met à crier. Une autre main se pose sur ma bouche et j'ouvre mes yeux. Heureusement ce n'est que Lay.

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir offensif, donc on reste ensemble, d'accord?

J'hoche la tête, j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'allais pour me reboucher les oreilles quand j'entend ce cris. Pas n'importe quel cris, non, son cris, le cri de Baekhyun.  
Mon corps ne 'obéit plus et je pousse Lay pour sortir de sous ce martelât. Il a beau m'appeler et m'ordonner de ne pas bouger je sors de cette tante et je tombe sur une vraie scène de guerre. Une scène que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir.

Tout le monde se bat, de chaque côté. Il y a beaucoup plus d'homme que de rebels, mais ces derniers s'en sortent bien. Mais pas tous, Baekhyun est par terre et se tient le ventre. En y regardant de plus près je peux voir beaucoup de rouge imbiber progressivement son T-Shirt.  
Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je peux affirmer qu'il vient de se faire blesser gravement, par balle aux vues du soldat qui se tient devant lui avec une arme.   
Mon dieu Baekhyun. 

 

\- STOP!!!

La douleur disparaît quelques instant quand j'entend sa voix. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Je lui avait bien dit de rester à couvert.   
A partir du moment où elle s'est mit à crier, tous les soldats humains sont devenus bizarre, très bizarre. Leurs yeux semblent fixer le vide, ils laissent tomber leur armes à terre. Comme apathiques, ils reculent d'un pas, puis de deux. Puis de beaucoup et ils rejoingnent leur véhicule et repartent tranquillement. En tout c'est presque une cinquantaine de soldats qui viennent de partir, comme s'il n'était pas eux. De notre côté personne ne comprend ce qu'il est entrain de se passer, on se regroupe tous, prêt à intervenir aux moindres signes d'attaque. Mais ils sont vraiment entrain de repartir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
On secoue doucement mon bras.

\- Baekhyun, regarde Mentalia, me dit Luhan. 

Je me retourne tant bien que mal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Ses yeux sont ouvert de peur et fixe dans le flou, comme ceux des soldats. Elle respire calmement, ses muscles sont détendus. C'est comme si elle avait beugé.   
Lay arrive en courant de derrière elle et s'agenouille près de moi pour commencer à me soigner. 

\- Va la voir Luhan.

Il se relève et s'approche doucement d'elle. Même s'il est juste en fae de son visage, quil lui parle et fait même des mouvements de main devant ses yeux, elle n'a absolument aucune réaction.   
Il lui touche alors le bras. Là, elle réagit. Elle est prise d'un frisson puis redevient elle. Son regard se pose de partout, sa respiration s'accélère légèrement.

\- Mentalia, ça va?  
\- Je ... Baekhyun!

Elle le bouscule légèrement et dérape jusqu'à moi. Elle pose sa tête sur le côté gauche de ma poitrine.

\- Il bat.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Ton coeur, il bat.

Mais biensûr qu'il bat. Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis juste blessé et Lay s'occupe déjà de moi donc il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Je pose ma main dans ses cheveux et fritionne son crane. C'est encore un peu douloureux de parler donc je vais attendre un peu, mais je fais ce que je peux pour la rassurer. Elle a du avoir peur. Elle qui vit en toute sécurité. Elle qui n'a jamais connu la violence, elle a du avoir très peur. 

Lay vient de finir son travail et se relève, se frottant le front avec sa manche. Il a fait du bon travail, je suis sur que je n'ai plus rien.   
Je lâche Mentalia et elle comprend qu'il faut qu'elle se relève. J'époussette un peu la saleté qu'il y a sur mes vêtements. Elle jette dans mes bras. Merci Chanyeol, qui était derrière moi, de m'avoir retenu sinon je serais tombée. Elle cache sa tête dans mon cou et me serre tellement fort que j'en aurais presque du mal à respirer.   
Je viens à mon tour poser mes mains dans son et mon menton sur sa tête. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Si quand elle est sortit il lui était arrivé quoi que se soit. C'est promis, la prochaine fois, je ne la laisse pas toute seule et je m'assurerais qu'elle reste bien caché. 

Kris, Chen et D.O partent faire un petit tour pour vérifier que tous les soldats soient bien partis. Apparemment c'est le cas puisqu'ils reviennent quelques secondes plus tard.   
Pendant ce laps de temps Lay à vérifier les blessures de chacun de nous. Rien de bien important donc il ne vas même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et les laisser guérir tous seul (ils n'auront plus que de petites cicatrices d'ici deux jours). Moi je n'ai pas quitté Mentalia, et cette dernière ne se détache pas non plus. Je sens son souffle percuter ma nuque. Ca me fait tout bizarre mais je ne dis rien. Elle ne va clairement pas bien et c'est tout ce qui accapare mon esprit.   
Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir besoin de calme, donc je nous fait délicatement bougé pour qu'elle me suive dans notre tante. Je nous assois tous les deux sur mon lit.

 

Pourquoi? Comment? Pourquoi? Comment? Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je ne suis même plus sûre de qui je suis. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce en quoi je croyais vient juste de s'effondrer. Le gouvernement est sensé être gentil et vouloir aidé les rebels qui ne sont ni plus ni moins que des sauvages. Alors Baekhyun et le reste de son unité prenne soin de moi, et pourquoi c'est l'armé qui est venu nous attaquer en traître. Pourquoi ils ont tiré sur Baekhyun.  
C'est vrai que Baekhyun vient de se faire tirer dessus. Il faut que je sache s'il est blessé. Assez précipitamment, je le décolle de moi. Je vois son T-Shirt maculé de sang, avec un trou au niveau du centre de la tâche. Pitiez, ne me dite pas qu'il est condamné, ne me dites pas qu'il va mourir. 

Ma main se pose sur le bas de son vêtement et le soulève un peu. Baekhyun essaye doucement de me repousser, avant de me laisser faire. Je fait remonter tout doucement le tissu sur son buste. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Sa peau est couverte de sang coagulé, pourtant j'ai beau remonté son haut, je ne trouve pas la blessure que j'attend. Ma main qui ne tient pas le vêtement va alors se poser à même cette peau salie, ses muscles se contractent sous mon toucher. 

\- Mentalia. Je n'ai rien, Lay m'a soigné. 

Quoi, soigné? Mais je n'ai rien vu. Quand? Comment? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprend plus rien?  
Ma main continu de remonter, frôlant cette peau pour se poser sur son pectoral gauche à travers je sens les batements du coeur un peu rapidement du garçons en face de moi.   
Une de ses mains vient se poser la mienne et son autre vient se loger sous mon menton pour m'obliger à lever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.   
Il essaye de se donner un air calme, mais je vois qu'il est assez troublé. 

Pour ma part je suis mal, très mal. Plus que jamais. Cette fois ce n'est pas juste mon corps, c'est mon esprit qui est atteint. Tout ce en quoi je crois vient de s'effondrer. Je me sens tellement mal. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, je n'ai pas envie de manger, je n'ai pas envie d'être dans les bras de Baekhyun. Je n'ai envie de rien et pourtant je cherche une solution inexistante à mon problème. J'ai simplement envie de disparaître, de n'avoir jamais exister. De disparaître pour anéantir tous mes maux, tous mes doutes, toutes mes interrogations. Tout. 

Le regard de Baekhyun change, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est plus moi qu'il fixe et pourtant je sens son regard tout près de moi.   
Une petite pointe se fait sentir dans mon bras et avant que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, je me sens flotter avant de sombrer doucement. Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir? Seule? Détruite? Anéanti? 

 

J'ai essayé de rester le plus neutres possible quand j'ai vu Lay arriver derrière elle avec une seringue. Je serais prêt à parier que c'est un calmant. Il pique derrière le bras de Mentalia, et elle sombre directement dans mes bras.   
Le soigneur rebouche la seringue qu'il glisse dans une de ses poches arrière, avant de m'aider avec le fardeau que j'ai dans mes bras. Il m'aide à l'allonger sur mon lit, me permettant de me dégager au passage.   
Je soupire, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour faire le tri et me remémorer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer depuis une quarantaine de minute.   
Je ne regrette pas la vie trop calme du laboratoire, mais presque des fois, c'est trop soudain. 

Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette fille. Pourquoi a-telle toujours des réactions aussi fortes imprévisibles. C'est un vrai casse tête. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'est elle qui souffre le plus. J'ai lu tellement de mal être, de faiblesse, de peur et d'incompréhension dans ses pupilles. Elle me fait vraiment beaucoup de peine. Elle qui commençait tout juste à s'habituer à la vie avec nous. Je sens que ça va encore prendre longtemps avant que les choses se calme, et quelque chose me dit que le gouvernement ne nous en laissera pas le temps. C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils sont venus, pour récupérer Mentalia. En effet, si ce qu'à déduis Chen est juste, si elle est si puissant et rare qu'elle le prétends, et qu'elle est aussi maniable, obéissante, c'est un atout qu'ils ne voudront certainement pas nous laisser. 

En parlant de ça, je n'ai toujours pas compris la réaction de ces soldats. Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'en une seconde, ils aient tous disjonctées, comme vidés de tout et qu'ils soient repartis aussi simplement. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'inconsciente, ou une chose qu'on ne peut encore pas expliquer?   
Trop réfléchir m'en donnerais mal à la tête, je vais laisser cette tâche à Chen. 

\- Lay, tu veux bien la surveiller quelques temps? J'ai besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va?  
\- Oui, j'étouffe un peu ici. Je vais juste à la marre de Tao, mais j'aimerais rester seul.  
\- D'accord, fait attention à toi.  
\- Et toi à elle. 

Mes jambes sont assez faibles, mais suffisamment solide pour me permettre de marcher jusqu'à l'endroit espérer. Tout est exactement semblable à la fois où je suis venu avec elle, pourtant je me sens tellement moins bien. Elle me fait réellement du soucis. Est-ce que finalement c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir emmené avec nous? Après tout, elle était loin d'être maltraité là-bas...  
Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Elle sera forcément mieux avec nous, même si les débuts sont difficiles. On ne la manipule pas, on ne l'exploite pas. 

Elle s'est réveillé assez tard dans la soirée et est venu nous rejoindre autour du feu. Elle n'a pipé aucun mot. Elle est comme prostrée. Elle ne regarde personne, semble isoler dans sa bulle. Elle ne supporte aucun contact physique, à part un peu moi, et encore, que très peu. Elle à bu, mais n'a pas voulu manger. Regardant ses pieds, replié sur elle même, ce n'est que son corps qui était avec nous cette soirée là, son esprit avait comme disparut, partit de son corps, l'abandonnant.   
Quand on à commencé à ranger dehors, à éteindre le feu, elle est directement rentrée dans la tante, sans nous aider ou nous attendre. Je commencer à la rejoindre quand Lay m'a arrêté en me tenant le bras.

\- Elle dans un état de choque profond. Pour l'instant il vaux mieux la laisser tranquille. Tout ce qu'elle a besoin c'est du temps et du calme. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête.  
\- Et si elle n'est jamais prête.  
\- Dans ce cas, personne ne pourras plus rien pour elle, je suis désolé Baek'.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible de la perdre de cette manière. Comment peut-elle être si touchée mentalement alors que tout va bien. Et si je n'avais pas été blessé devant ses yeux, est-ce que ça aurait changer quelque chose? Certainement.  
Je soupire fortement, la culpabilité m'écrasant de son poids. Che vient poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me témoigner son soutient. Je n'ai rien dit et quasiment rien montrer pourtant il a tout de suite compris. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. 

Le lendemain, et même les trois jours qui ont suivit, son état ne s'est pas arrangé. Grâce à quelques ruses, Xiumin a réussit à obtenir d'elle qu'elle se nourrisse correctement. Pour ce qui de son hydratation, toujours aucun soucis à se faire, elle se gère très bien toute seule.   
Elle veut rester seule la plus part du temps, ne supporte toujours aucun contact physique, et cherche même à éviter toute présence. Elle ne veut pas que je reste près d'elle, elle ne veux pas que je lui tienne la main, elle ne veux pas que je lui brosse les cheveux. En parlant de toilette, il faut qu'on la pousse pour aller se laver, sinon elle ne le ferait même pas. Elle est partit tellement loin que j'ai très peur de ne jamais la retrouver, de ne jamais revoir la vraie Mentalia. La calme et sûre du laboratoire, la curieuse quand elle est avec Lay, la timide avec Luhan, la câline et naturelle avec moi. Son état influence sur moi et même sur le reste du groupe. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose.

 

Je n'ai plus aucune notion. Ni du temps, ni de l'espace, ni des relation, ni de la faim. Rien n'a plus d'importance ou d'effet. Je me vois mourir à petit feu. Je les vois tous s'activer autour de moi, particulièrement Baekhyun. Et c'est dur de le voir comme ça, mais je suis bloqué dans ce corps et je n'ai pas la force de le forcer à bouger. Je n'ai pas la force de vaincre ce mal qui me ronge littéralement. Je n'ai plus la force de rien alors je me laisse sombrer petit à petit espérant qu'un jour, le plus rapidement possible, mes souffrances cessent définitivement. Même si je sais que je vais leur faire beaucoup de mal, même si je sais que je vais lui faire énormément de mal. J'en suis arrivé à un point, que pour moi ça ne fait plus de différence. Une sorte d'égoïsme extrême où seule mon envie de disparaître compte et prime sur tout le reste. 

 

Presque une semaine que l'attaque humaine à eut lieu, et je ne la vois aller mieux. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que j'ai de moins en moins de chance de la revoir telle que je l'ai connu. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Et ça me rend complètement foi, complètement dingue.   
J'ai besoin de beaucoup réfléchir donc c'est très souvent (jusqu'à plusieurs fois par jour) que je vais à la marre de Tao. Là-bas j'y trouve calme, sérénité, souvenir.   
Tout doucement les autres arrivent à redevenir normaux, mais pas moi. Lay vient souvent me voir, pour me parler ou simplement me montrer son soutient, je sais que lui aussi est très touché, certainement le plus après moi. C'est notre médecin, et il prend sur lui la faute de ne pas pouvoir la soigner. Mais il se montre fort, bien plus que moi.   
La seule chose que je vois, que je retiens, c'est que de plus en plus elle maigris, de plus en plus elle pâlit, de moins en moins elle dort, de moins en moins elle s'ouvre aux autres, de plus en plus elle s'oublie, de moins en moins elle vit.   
C'est terrible ce sentiment d'impuissance. C'est terrible, et ça me ronge. 

 

Une idée qui ne m'étais encore jamais venu à l'esprit, vient d'élire solidement résidence dans ma tête. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'oublier, mais c'est impossible, cette pensée est trop forte, trop partout, trop séductrice.   
Mon but, non ... je n'ai pas de but ... mon attente, c'est de disparaître, pourtant ça prend beaucoup de temps, beaucoup trop. Et les neufs garçons qui vivent avec moi ne m'y aide pas. Alors il faut peut être que je force un peu les choses, que j'y mette mon grain de sel. 

Le suicide. C'est tellement attractif, ça me promet tant, tellement. La question n'est plus de savoir est-ce que je le fais. La question n'est pas de savoir comment je m'y prend. Non, tout ça est déjà clairement réfléchis. La question est de savoir quand passer à l'acte. Pendant une pause repas? Non, Suho vient constamment me voir pour vérifier que je mange. Pendant que je suis à la douche? Non, je n'aurais pas le temps. Pendant la nuit? Il faudra être très discrète, mais c'est pour l'instant la meilleur option qui s'offre à moi. Je pourrais enfin m'endormir pour toujours, et personne ne sera là pour m'en empêcher.   
Cette idée morbide me redonne du baume au coeur, c'est la première chose qui me fait envie depuis longtemps. C'est la seule chose qui me donne envie que le temps passe.  
C'est décidé se soir, je passe à l'acte, se soir je disparaît. Il ne me reste qu'une mission trouver l'arme qui me délivrera. 

J'ai feinté d'aller mieux et ai aider à débarrasser la "table". Les corvées sont équitablement répartis entre le groupe (sauf moi), donc pour mon plus grand bonheur, il n'y a que Chanyeol qui effectue avec moi cette tâche. Ce garçon est très gentil, mais assez tête en l'air, ce qui facilite grandement ma tâche pour voler un couteau. Un autre m'aurait surveillé, lui se contente de sourire et de siffloter, content de mon avancée, qui n'est, en faite, pas une. 

J'ai caché cette arme au niveau de ma ceinture le temps de finir de débarrasser puis je suis allé dans la tante de que je partage. J'ai pu glisser la lame sous mon martelât sans que personne ne me vois. La délivrance semble plus proche que jamais.  
Je sais qu'à présent mes heures sont compter, et je vais profiter des derniers moment qu'il me reste. 

Je vais à la marre au poisson pour les admirer une dernière fois. Je caresse une ultime fois les feuilles et les écorces des arbres. J'admire ce ciel bleu qui ne réapparaîtra que quand je serais déjà partit. Je les regarde tous s'affairer, ignorant de ce que je leur cache. 

Le soleil décline petit à petit et le bleu se transforme en rosée, puis en orangé. Je vois l'astre du jour qui s'harmonise parfaitement avec les couleurs qui l'entourent. Ce spectacle ne m'a jamais paru aussi beau, peut être parce que c'est le dernier.   
Sa chaleur est de moins en moins présente sur ma peau pour finalement totalement disparaître. Les oiseaux cessent de chanter pour laisser place aux chant des grillons et autres insectes. C'est définitif, tout me paraît plus beau, mais ça ne change à rien à mon futur projet. 

Le repas ne se passe pas différemment de d'habitude. Je ne mange et ne bois ni plus ni moins que ces derniers jours. Je reste toujours dans mon coin. Profitant de chaque seconde qui passe.   
Je n'aide pas à débarrasser et vais directement me coucher.   
Mes yeux sont fermés et ma respiration est lente et régulière. Extérieurement, personne ne peux voir que je ne dors pas. J'écoute avec attention les bruits du dehors. Au fur et à mesure, tout le monde est partit se coucher Baekhyun y compris. J'ai encore attendu de longue minute que tout le monde s'endort et je suppose qu'il doit être dans les deux heures du matin quant tout le camp dort profondément. Ca y est, l'heure est arrivé.

Avec plus de discrétion que je n'en ai jamais usé dans ma vie, je récupère le couteau sous le matelat, me lève et vais dehors.   
Je m'assois à même le sol. J'attend encore une minute pour être sur de n'avoir réveillé personne.   
Assez fébrilement, je me saisi de l'arme, a pointe sur la peau de mon poignet gauche et appuis un peu. La lumière de la lune me permet de voir ce que je fais à tout instant. Une goute de sang perle et je commence à étirer cette marque perpendiculairement à mon poignet avant de retirer la lame. La douleur, je ne la sens même pas, je suis tellement anesthésié de la vie de toute façon.   
Je sais que cette toute petite entaille est totalement inoffensive, alors je viens poser la lame du couteau, quelques millimètres à côté de cette première coupure. J'appuis un peu plus fort et étire de la même façon mon geste. Cette marque est plus profonde, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, alors je dépose la lame encore quelques millimètres plus loin et coupe, coupe, coupe, coupe, une autre marque, encore une autre, une autre coupure, toujours plus de coupure. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.   
Je me stoppe finalement au bout d'une quinzaine. Les premières, plus superficielles ont déjà coagulées, mais les dernières, les plus profondes crachent une grande quantité de liquide foncé. Mais j'ai toujours peur que ça ne soit pas assez, alors je pose la lame et tranche cette fois ci parallèlement à mon bras, reliant toutes les précédentes marques. Je serre un peu les dents, ça, ça fait un peu mal. 

De ma main gauche, j'attrape comme je peux le poignard et entaille mon poignet droit de manière bien moins précise et efficace. Je suis droitière et je commence déjà a ressentir les premiers effet de l'exsanguination. Il n'empêche que beaucoup de sang coule aussi de ce côté.   
Je pense bien avoir réussit mon coup.   
Je dépose la lame plus loin, elle ne m'est plus utile désormais. Un peu douloureusement, je ramène mes deux bras sur mon ventre et me détend. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde. Je laisse mon corps s'appuyer contre la pierre derrière moi. Ma tête tombe jusqu'à être elle aussi callée sur le rocher. De ma position actuelle je vois le ciel. Il est clair, il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon et je peux tranquillement voir la lune et les centaines d'étoiles. Quelle magnifique dernière vision. Tous ces milliers de petits points colorés, il me rappelle Baekhyun et son pouvoir. Je lui doit tant. Grâce à lui j'ai découvert l'extérieur, la liberté, les couleurs. Avoir ces étoiles avec moi, pour mes ultimes instants, c'est comme d'avoir Baekhyun avec moi, pour ne pas que je sois seule.   
Je garde les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps possible, je veux le voir le plus longtemps possible. 

La douleur à disparut, je sens juste mon sang battre furieusement dans mes tempes et dans mes bras. Je sens ce liquide chaud et épais couleur et se rependre entre mes doigt, je sens la vie quitter petit à petit mon corps. Je voudrais tellement appeler Baekhyun pour qu'il vienne me tenir la main, l'entendre une dernière fois, le voir une dernière fois, mais il ne me laisserais pas partir, donc je pense à lui, ne garde que son image en tête avec celle des étoiles.   
Mon corps devient lourd, mes paupières aussi, elles se ferment lentement sans demander mon avis. Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir mourir, mais je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard. Ma vue devient flou et s'amenuise pour devenir un petit raie horizontale de lumière, c'est la dernière image avant le noir, j'entend un criquet, le dernier son avant le silence, je sens une dernière brise sur ma peau avant le néant. C'est définitivement la fin ...

 

Un horrible cri dans la nuit nous fait nous lever en trombe. Je me jette de mon lit, ne prend même pas le temps d'enfiler une paire de pantoufle avant de sortir précipitamment du la tante. Les autres font de même, sortant en même temps que moi. C'est bien Lay qui vient de crier. Je le vois s'affairer au sol sans comprendre pourquoi.   
Assez apeuré par cette réaction extrême (lui qui à des nerfs à tout épreuve) je m'avance.

Horreur, abomination, cauchemar ...

Je vois Lay, penché au dessus du corps sans vie Mentalia. Il lui fait un massage cardiaque et à certains moment précis du bouche à bouche. Moi je suis totalement pétrifié par cette vision. C'est un cauchemar, pitiez, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar, que je vais me réveiller!!

\- Kai, va chercher du sang à l'hôpital du quartier Sud-Est. Donne mon nom. J'ai besoin de trois litre de O négatif!

Ce premier disparaît.

\- Kris, va me chercher mon matériel de premier secours!

Le second disparaît.

\- Baekhyun, fait moi de la lumière!

J'entend parfaitement son ordre, mais mon corps refuse de bouger.

\- Merde, Baek' c'est pas le moment de nous lâcher! Suho, va me chercher et m'installer un projecteur.  
\- Tout de suite.

Le troisième s'exécute.

\- Chen, vient à côté de moi, prépare toi à utiliser ton pouvoir.

Le quatrième vient se poster auprès du chinois.   
La lumière arrive.

\- Luhan, Xiumin, faite partir les plus jeunes, ils n'ont pas besoin de voir ça. Et Suho, puisque tu es là, occupe toi de Baek'. 

Non, je ne veux pas partir! J'arrive à retrouver l'usage de mon corps et me débat pour empêcher Suho de m'emmener loin. J'obtiens gain de cause, et il me permet de ne pas partir tant que je ne gêne personne. 

Tout se passe au ralentis. Je vois Lay arrêter de masser Mentalia, Chen venant à sa suite poser ses mains sur son corps inertes. Un flach plus tard et le corps de la fille s'arcboute violement avant de retomber au sol. Lay reprend son massage et continu d'insuffler de l'air dans son système respiratoire. Kris arrive comme une balle. Sous les directives du médecins il fait deux garot au dessus du coude pour endiguer un maximum le saignement.   
Une fois les deux garrots en place, Chen effectue un nouvel électro choque pour la ramener. 

Lay soupire.

\- Je sens un pouls, mais elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux gêneurs se poussent, me laissant une vue encore plus parfaite sur la victime. Sa poitrine se soulève lentement et difficilement. Lay s'active, il lance une giclé d'acool sur le bras gauche (le plus touché) avant de positionner ses deux mains dessus. Je vois les plaies se fermer petit à petit, mais il ne perd pas de temps et dès que le sang à cesser de couler, il s'attaque à l'autre bras.   
Une fois que le sang à définitivement finit de s'échapper de son corps, il enlève les garrots. C'est à ce moment que Kai fait son apparition avec les trois fameuses poches. Le soigneur tire de son matériel ce qui ressemble à un catétaire. Ne pouvant piquer dans les bras, il est contraint de trouver une autre grosse veines, et quoi de mieux que la carotide. Il transperce le cou à l'aide de la tige de pétale et il relis directement son installation directement à la poche. Une fois qu'elle est en place, il la presse entre sa main pour qu'un maximum de liquide coule.   
A partir de ce moment un silence glaçant règne, même la nature est silencieuse et semble retenir son souffle. 

\- Merde! Kai, vient tenir ça, et appuis dessus, préviens moi quand elle est vide.

Il laisse entre les jeunes mains de Kai le sang et vient se repositionner au dessus du coeur du Mentalia. Il pose ses mains dessus et appuis fortement à intervalle régulier, son coeur viendrait-il de lâcher à nouveau.   
Après de très très longues secondes, il tend son oreille vers la bouche de l'allongé. Il retire ses mains de sa poitrine et s'éloigne une seconde.

\- Tient le coup, ne nous abandonne pas. 

Il va récupérer une deuxième poche et remplace celle qui vient de se vider. 

\- Suho, va me chercher D.O

Le premier me lâche les épaules et reviens trois secondes plus tard.

\- D.O, j'ai besoin que tu désintègres en toute douceurs le rocher derrière elle. Il faut l'allonger pour que son cerveau soit bien irrigué. 

D.O se concentre sur sa tâche et réussis à merveille. 

\- En partant, va jeter ce couteau dans la cuisine. 

Il s'exécute. Sans m'en rendre compte, je fais un pas en avant. Suho me retiens de l'épaule.

\- Kai, va rejoindre Sehun et Tao. Kris vient me tenir la poche.

Je vois le soigneur se lever. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il faut qu'il reste avec Menttalia, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit s'il n'est pas à ses côtés.   
En se levant, il récupère un petit objet que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Il vient dans ma direction et j'aperçoit dans sa main une seringue, celle de calmant qu'il à utiliser sur Mentalia. 

\- Non, ... me fais pas ... Lay ...  
\- Je ne vais pas t'endormir. Je veux juste que tu te calmes. C'est très mauvais pour ton corps. Tu es en état de choque, il faut que je calme ton coeur à toi aussi. Tu te sentiras un peu flotter, mais tu sera alerte. 

C'est quand même à contre coeur que je lui laisse mon bras.   
Je sens mes jambes trembler un peu sous mon poids. Je demande à Suho de m'aider à aller m'assoir à côté de la blessée. Il accepte après quelques hésitations.   
De près, je vois son visage, il est tellement blanc, presque translucide. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser à comprendre ce qui est entrain de se jouer sous mes yeux. 

\- Lay ... explique moi ...  
\- Hm ... tu veux vraiment savoir?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Son coeur s'est arrêté deux fois, mais j'ai réussis à le faire repartir. Je lui fais passer du sang le plus rapidement possible pour reconstruire son capital sanguin. J'en ai pour plusieurs heures de travail pour réparer le ligaments et tendons de ses bras. Pour l'instant elle est table, mais pas tirée d'affaire. Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle passe la nuit, mais je vais tout faire pour. Après il faudra attendre qu'elle reprenne connaissance pour que je puisse évaluer si elle à des séquelles à cause du manque d'oxygénation de son cerveau et surtout que j'ai une grande discussion avec cette demoiselle.  
\- ... merci ...

Kris tient toujours la perfusion pendant que Lay vient de prendre un des bras de Mentalia pour le poser sur ses genoux, le plus gros de son travail arrive maintenant. Il va devoir se servir de son pouvoir, de tout ce qu'il sait faire, parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne s'est pas loupé. Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête.   
Son pouvoir agis à l'intérieur du corps, donc je ne vois rien, pourtant je n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux ces plaies toutes ensanglantées qui laisseront quoi qu'il arrive de petites marques blanches. 

Une fatigue écrasante me tombe dessus et je peine à rester dans le monde des conscients. Suho, qui est toujours derrière moi, le remarque. 

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher Baekhyun.  
\- Non, je veux pas l'abandonner...  
\- Tu l'abandonne pas, mais tu ne peux rien faire, et elle aura besoin de toi en pleine forme demain quand elle se réveillera. Lay va s'occuper d'elle donc ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Il a raison Baek'. Suho, la tante de Luhan est la plus grande. Va rassemble le plus de lit possible chez lui et restez tous ensemble. Personne ne reste seul. Baek et les plus jeunes vont avoir besoin d'être soutenu.  
\- De suite.   
\- Une fois que tu l'aura déposer, je veux tu viennes pour nettoyer par terre après tu pourra aller te coucher. Kris restera là pour m'aider.  
\- Très bien. 

Suho à beau être le plus vieux des deux, il écoute tout ce que lui dit Lay, en temps de crise comme celle-ci, c'est lui qui est aux rênes de l'unité. L'âge ne compte plus et tout le monde fait ce que lui a décider. 

 

Je reprend peu à peu la conscience de mon corps. Où est-ce que je suis? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Je tire sur mon bras droits pour me frotter les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche. En tournant ma tête sur le côté je peux voir que tout mon bras est bandé et qu'il est maintenant par deux sangles, accroché certainement à une partie du lit sur lequel je me trouve.   
Pourquoi est-ce que je suis blessé?  
Tout est assez flou dans ma tête et il me faut bien une dizaine de minute pour arriver à, bout à bout, remettre les pièces du puzzle à leur place. Tout me revient comme une grosse claque dans la tête ... Alors je n'ai pas réussis?  
Je ne sais pas si je dois en en malheureuse ou pas. Ma triste existence va donc continuer dans ce monde, mais je vais pouvoir retrouver Baekhyun. 

Un point positif, c'est que je me sens mieux dans mon corps, dans mon esprit. C'est comme si tout ce sang qui avait couler, avait emporté mon mal-être avec lui. Comme si après avoir fait une grosse bêtise je me sentais apaisée. 

Je remet ma tête dans l'alignement de mon corps. C'est fou ce que je suis fatiguée. Je vais devoir dormir pendant une semaine pour refaire le plein de force à tout les coups.   
Mais même si mon corps est extrêmement fatigué, mon esprit, lui, tourne à plein régime. Il voudrait que mon corps se lève, il voudrait que j'aille dehors, il voudrait que j'aille voir Baekhyun. Il voudrait que je me retrouve dans ses bras pou me sentir totalement bien, encerclée protégée, aimée, à ma place.   
Seulement mon corps n'est pas capable de faire un seul mouvement et je suis clouée au lit, au premier degré. Alors pour l'instant je me contente de garder les yeux fermer, de ne pas bouger et de reposer mon corps. Etre seule me fait le plus grand bien. 

Si je suis encore en vie, c'est que quelqu'un m'a trouvé, à temps. Donc je vais me faire engueuler, et sévère. Peut être que je le mérite, ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Ce qui n'empêche, que pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce qui me fait rêver. Je voudrais que tous les autres oublies ce qu'il s'est passé.   
Je sais bien que hier soir j'ai perdu leur confiance, leur estime et beaucoup de chose. Je sais que je vais devoir me racheter. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais devoir le faire, et je pense que ça va être très long, si un jour j'y arrive. 

Le temps passe et j'en viens à m'ennuyer, et la douleur dans mes bras se réveille. Au début, je ne bouge pas, jusqu'à ce que les picotements se fassent trop forts, trop douloureux et que je me mette à me tortiller. 

Toujours les yeux fermés, j'entend quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi, une main se poser sur mon cou et quelques secondes plus tard et piqure se faire dans mon épaule. Doucement la douleur s'en va, ma respiration se fait plus lente et profonde. 

Au terme de quelques minutes, je consens à ouvrir doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil arrive à filtrer à travers les ouvertures de la tante. On doit être en pleine journée.   
Je tourne ma tête à gauche, enfin je la laisse tomber à gauche et aperçoit Lay. Il est assis sur une chaise, à deux mètre de moi, tourné dans ma direction, les bras croisé et la mine sombre. 

Quand il remarque que je l'ai vu, il se lève et vient s'agenouiller devant moi. Je fais claquer ses doigts devant mes yeux à droites, puis à gauche. Il me pince doucement le bout du doigt, le genoux, l'oreille. 

Il me pose ensuite quelques questions, comme le jour qu'on est, comment je m'appelle, si je sais où nous sommes et si je sis pourquoi je suis à dans cet état.

Je peux répondre précisément à toutes les questions, sauf le jour, puisque je ne suis pas sûre de combien de temps j'ai dormis. Mais il me confirme qu'on est mardi, que j'ai juste dormis le reste de la nuit et toute la matinée puisque nous sommes approximativement midi. 

Je me rallonge confortablement, mettant un terme à la discussion. J'ai à peine échangé quelques paroles pourtant je suis très fatiguée, épuisé.

\- Je vais te laisser un peu tranquille, parce que tu as besoin de te reposer. Mais on aura une bonne discussion plus tard miss.  
\- ... Baekhyun ...  
\- Tu veux le voir?

Oui, c'est la seule chose, la première chose, dont j'ai envie.   
Il sort de la pièce, me laissant seule. Attaché de la sorte, je ne peux rien faire de toute façon. 

 

Je me suis murée dans mon silence. Je culpabilise. Tout est de ma faute! Absolument tout! Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, si je ne l'avais pas exfiltré, si je n'avais pas été blessé, si je ne l'avais pas laissée seule, rien ne serait arrivé. Je m'en veux tellement, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas, qu'elle ait des séquelles. Qu'elle continu dans sa spirale noire. Qu'elle fasse d'autre tentative. Qu'elle arrive ou qu'on soit obliger de la surveiller à toutes les heures de la journée pour empêcher qu'elle ne réussisse. J'ai tellement peur de l'avoir perdu définitivement.   
Luhan m'a obligé à changer de pantalon , apparemment mes genoux sont pleins de sang. Ce dernier ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Un vrai pot de colle. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste seul, que j'avais besoin d'être épaulé. Moi, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être seul.  
Non, je n'ai pas d'idée suicidaire, loin de la, j'aime trop la vie, même si elle est cruelle et injuste. Non, j'ai juste besoin de m'isoler un peu pour réfléchir au calme. Mais bon, Luhan est loin d'être pénible à ce niveau là, il ne s'appelle pas Tao. 

Lay arrive dans la tante. Tout le monde se tait et le regarde. J'ai très peur d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. 

\- Baekhyun, ... elle veut te voir.   
\- Non.  
\- Pardon!?  
\- Je peux pas aller la voir ... pas encore ...

Non, c'est trop tôt. Je ne me sens pas d'aller la voir. Pour être à ses côté, il faut être solide, pouvoir la rassurer, hors pour l'instant je suis morte de trouille. Je ne vais pas l'aider si j'éclate en sanglot si je la vois. 

 

Lay revient un peu après dans la pièce ... mais tout seul.

\- Baekhyun ne viens pas.  
\- Hein?   
\- Non, il ne peut pas.   
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Je sens mes yeux me piquer, ma respiration s'accélérer brutalement. Pitiez! Pitiez mon dieu, dites moi qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de stupide.  
Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Hey, calme toi. J'ai pas dit avait tenté de faire la même chose que toi. J'ai juste dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il est encore trop mal. 

Un énorme poids s'enlève de sur mon coeur. Je respire déjà bien mieux. Il va bien, il va bien ...

Dans mon extrême gentillesse, je vais te laisser encore deux heures pour te reposer et après on va avoir une sacrée discussion. 

\- Merci ... tu peux lui dire ... que je suis vraiment ... désolé.  
\- Si tu me promet d'être sincère pour notre discussion.   
\- Promis ...  
\- Je reviens. 

Quand je me réveille, mes poignets sont cette fois détaché et poser sur mon ventre. Comme quand je croyais vivre mes dernier instant.  
Je les soulève, ils sont assez lourd, et un peu douloureux, mais semble guérit. La peau ne me dire pas, je ne vois pas de bosse qui indiquerait une croute ou autre pansement. Je peux bouger autant que je veux mes doigts. 

\- Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir les sauver.

Lay n'est pas loin, il me regarde. Le moment de la fatidique discussion est arrivé. 

\- Tu ne t'es pas loupé pour une première fois. Je ne sais pas si tu te rend compte du nombre d'heure que j'ai passé à tout réparer, soudé, reformé. La main abrite le système le plus complexe réseau de ligament.  
\- C'était pas mon but.   
\- Je l'ai très bien compris rassure toi. Et tu y es presque arrivé. Si je ne t'avais remarqué que dix minutes plus tard, il aurait été trop tard.   
\- ...  
\- Ton coeur s'est arrêté de battre plusieurs fois, et c'est un miracle que tu ne sembles pas avoir de séquelles.   
\- ...  
\- Kai à du aller chercher en catastrophe du sang. Baekhyun avait perdu la parole. D.O a du utiliser son pouvoir sur le cailloux où tu étais. Chen à du utiliser son pouvoir pour aider ton coeur à rebattre normalement. Suho à du utiliser son pouvoir pour nettoyer le sol. Xiumin et Luhan ont du s'occuper des plus jeune et de Baekhyun. Tu as mis une sacré pagaille.  
\- Je ne voulais.   
\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu voulais juste partir lâchement. Toute seule, pendant la nuit. Ton plan était pas mal. Débarrasser la table pour récupérer un couteau et attendre la nuit quand tout le monde dors pour agir, tu as juste commis une erreur.  
\- Certainement, sinon, je ne serais plus là.  
\- On est en état de guerre et on fait partit des unité dont le camp est le plus proche de la ligne de front. Donc il y a toujours quelqu'un qui monte la garde. En journée, c'est tout le monde qui fait attention, mais la nuit, il y a des tours de garde, et à ce moment là, c'était le mien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu, et que je t'ai sauvé.  
\- Merci ...  
\- Ne sois pas hypocrite en t'excusant alors que tu ne le penses pas.  
\- Non, ... je suis honnête. Au dernier moment je n'étais plus sûre...  
\- La peur de mourir?  
\- Non, je voulais juste que Baekhyun soit avec moi.   
\- En parlant de lui. Tu as pensé à comment il réagirait si tu avais réussis?  
\- Vous auriez pris soin de lui.  
\- Biensûr, on aurait pris soin de son corps, mais son esprit serait mort avec toi. Je ne sais pas bien si tu te rend compte de l'effet que tu as sur lui. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal. Plus qu'a toi. 

Biensûr que ce n'était pas mon but. Si je voulais l'avoir avec moi, c'est parce que je tiens à lui, c'est parce que lui aussi compte pour moi. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être aussi égoïste pour faire subir ça à Baekhyun. Ce n'était pas contre lui mais je savais que forcément ça allait lui faire du mal. Je devais vraiment avoir peter un câble, complètement craquer. 

\- Jusque là, je t'ai parlé en ami. Je t'ai dit mon avis personnel. Mais tu sais aussi que je suis le médecin, et un peu le psychologue de cette unité, voir plus large même. C'est en ce nom que je vais continuer cette discussion. Pour savoir ce qui ne va pas, pour éviter que tu fasses une autre tentative.   
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?  
\- Je veux que tu me parles de ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pour prendre cette discussion, à quoi tu pensais quand tu t'es tailladée, ce que tu as ressenti en te réveillant. Je veux que sur tout ça tu mettes des mots. Des phrases, des adjectifs, des noms, des gestes, des dessins. Tout ce que tu veux, mais exprime-le.

Il me laisse réfléchir quelques minutes pour bien savoir comment dire les choses. Parce que oui, je suis classique, je resterais avec des mots. 

\- J'étais vraiment mal. Je ne sais pas comment décrire, mais je ne voulais plus exister, plus penser. Je voulais mourir doucement, mais vous preniez soin de moi ... Depuis l'attaque de l'armée humaine, je suis perdu et je ne sais pas qui croire. Tout ce que je croyais vient de s'effondrer.   
\- Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parler?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais comme enfermer dans mon propre corps. C'était impossible.  
\- D'accord.   
\- Et dès que j'ai pensé à me suicider je ne suis pas arrivée à me sortir ça de la tête.  
\- Dans état comme le tien, c'est évident que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir seule.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas du moment où j'ai utilisé le couteau. Je crois que j'étais pas totalement connectée.   
\- Et ensuite.  
\- Je me suis callée sur le rocher, et j'ai regardé les étoiles, je me suis forcée pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour ne pas glisser aussi facilement, pour continuer à vor ces points de lumière. Je me souviens que j'ai sourit parce que ça m'a rappelé le pouvoir de Baekhyun. C'est à ce moment que je me suis sentie seule et que j'ai un peu regretté. Je ne voulais pas être seule, ... mais je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas laisser.   
\- Sur ce point là tu as totalement raison. Et pas que Baekhyun d'ailleur, personne ne t'aurais laisser. Tu ne te sens peut être pas à ta place, mais on t'a tous adopté, tu es importante pour tout le monde et encore plus pour Baekhyun.   
\- Je m'en rend compte.   
\- Et puis je pense aussi que si tu n'avais pas tout fait pour regarder plus longtemps le constellassions, je n'aurais pas pu te faire revenir. Tu as toi aussi participer à ta survie. 

Encore une fois ce n'est pas fait exprès. Non, à ce moment là je ne voulais survivre. Je ne voulais pas être seule, mais je ne voulais pas vivre pour autant. C'est peut être dure à comprendre, mais c'est comme ça que je me sentais.   
Plus le temps passe, plus je réalise, et plus je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que je sois en vie. 

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu penses?  
\- Je me sens mieux. Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir loupé, manqué mon coup. Je me sens juste mieux, soulagée.   
\- C'est rare, mais c'est bon signe.   
\- Je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que tu m'ai sauvé.  
\- Serait-ce une manière détourné de me remercier?  
\- Peut être bien. 

Et ça me fait aussi du bien de parler. D'organiser mes pensées, ça m'aide à relativiser je pense.  
Demande ensuite à Kris de venir me surveiller une minute, le temps qu'il revienne. C'est un silence pesant qui règne après ce temps de parole. Je me sens beaucoup mieux au moment où Lay refait surface. Il tient dans ses mains une bouteille d'eau et une assiette. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu faim. J'ai perdu l'habitude de manger en quantité normal, mais je sens que l'appétit va me revenir.   
Avant de manger, Lay enlève les bandes tissus. Effectivement, comme je le pensais, je n'ai plus que des cicatrices, un sacré nombre quand même, je ne savais que j'en avais fait autant. Le médecin me demande de faire quelques mouvements, me demande si je souffre et donne son diagnostique. 

\- Il va te falloir un tout petit peu de rééducation que je ferais avec toi. Un peu de repos aussi. Pour l'instant il faut que tu évite de forcer, surtout sur ton poignet gauche, mais tu t'en sors vraiment bien.   
\- Bon travail Lay.  
\- Merci.

Il faut bien que je le remercie. En plus d'avoir sauvé ma vie, il a sauvé mes mains. Pour donc ne pas forcer comme il l'a lui même dit, c'est Lay qui me fait manger et boire, comme un petit bébé.   
Plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, j'ai demandé à Lay si Baekhyun voulait me voir mais à chaque fois la réponse était négative. Pour ne pas paraître donc trop ourde, j'ai dit à Lay que Baekhyun pourrait venir me voir dès qu'il en aurait envie.   
Ne pas voir Baekhyun, je prendrais ça comme la véritable punition pour me geste stupide. 

J'ai passé la nuit dans la tante de Lay, surveillée comme on me l'avais promis. J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas déranger, être la plus parfaite possible, ne pas leur causer de tort. Quelques part, j'essaye de me faire pardonner.   
Le lendemain matin, Baekhyun n'est toujours pas venu. J'ai donc du proposer à Luhan de me brosser les cheveux. Il a été ravis, content que je retrouve, je cite, les bonnes habitudes. Je le soupçonne de cacher un peu son état et de jouer sa joie, peut être pour me redonner le moral. Et je l'en remercie. Ca change de l'ambiance morose qui s'est installé depuis l'attaque des humains. 

 

Je me sens un peu lâche. Voilà deux jours qu'elle s'est réveillé, et ce n'est que maintenant que je vais oser aller la voir. Et encore, j'y vais parce qu'on est en pleine nuit donc elle est sensé dormir.   
Ca me fait bizarre de la voir. Je suis rassurée de voir qu'elle a repris des couleurs, qu'elle reprend aussi un peu des formes (ses joues sont moins creuses), enfin les traits de son visage sont plus détendus.   
Je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il y a en face du lit pour pouvoir l'observer. Je sens mes yeux se mouiller, je pose ma tête sur mes mains dont les coudes reposent sur mes genoux. La poigne ferme de Xiumin se pose sur mon épaule. Puis il vient s'accroupir entre moi et l'endormie.   
Il attrape ma tête et vient coller nos fronts. 

\- Tu vois, elle va bien. Faut que tu arrives à passer à autre chose.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est dur.   
\- Je comprend. Elle t'attend, elle va mieux mais elle va avoir besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de soutient et même si toi aussi tu en a besoin, tu le trouveras peut être avec elle.   
\- J'ai peur qu'elle replonge...  
\- Alors assure toi que ça n'arrive pas. Fait lui aimer la vie.   
\- Merci hyung ...  
\- Mais de rien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin. 

Il est sortit de la tante, me laissant un peu tout seul. C'est lui qui la garde pour l'instant, mais tant que je lui là, il peut quitter l'endroit.   
Silencieusement je rapproche la chaise du lit. Je ne veux pas la réveiller, je ne veux pas lui faire face, mais j'ai besoin de l'avoir au plus prêt. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux pour me convaincre moi même de sa bonne santé. 

 

Quand j'émerge ce jour là, je suis étonné de ne pas voir Xiumin à sa place habituelle, au bout de mon lit. Je me redresse donc, cherchant qui aurait pu le remplacer puisque je ne suis pas sensé me retrouver seule.   
Je retiens mon souffle quand je vois Baekhyun, assis sur une chaise, la tête en arrière, endormis. Il a finalement finit par venir. Je n'ose pas le sortir de son sommeil, j'ai peur qu'il parte. Le pauvre, son cou va quand même lui faire mal. 

Je me rallonge et fixe le plafond. Je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir tenter de marcher un peu, et je vais aussi commencer la rééducation. Je ne vais pas en avoir beaucoup. Pendant une à deux semaine selon Lay. 

Je me tends quand j'entend du mouvement à ma gauche. Baekhyun revient parmi nous. Je ne résiste finalement pas à la tentation et je tourne la tête dans sa direction.   
Il se lève difficilement de chaise et vient se mettre à genoux à coté de mon lit. On ne parle pas, on se regarde dans les yeux. Je lui tend ma main qu'il attrape immédiatement. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas sentis sa peau comme la mienne. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour m'en passer? Je n'ai pas la réponse.   
Je me décale sur le martelât, lui faisant une place.

\- Mentalia ... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...  
\- S'il te plait.

Il craque et me rejoins. Une fois qu'il est à son tour couché, c'est timidement que je vais me glisser contre lui. Tout aussi timidement il vient m'encercler de ses bras. Je plonge plus profondément contre lui. 

\- Pardon ... pardon ... pardon ... pardon ...

Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que m'excuser. M'excuser pour cette attitude de prostrée, m'excuser pour ne pas lui avoir parlé, m'excuser de mon geste stupide, m'excuser de lui avoir peur.

\- Shhhh ... je suis là, ça va aller maintenant. 

J'hoche la tête. S'il est là pour moi, alors oui je vais m'en sortir. Finalement je ne vais pas me lever tout de suite, je suis trop bien, là comme ça. Xiumin est revenu puis est directement repartis après nous avoir vu, un sourire sur le visage. Mais ce qu'il pense ne m'atteint pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec Baekhyun. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur dans mon nez, le son de sa respiration dans les oreilles. 

On a malheureusement du bouger pour manger. Je me suis assise sur le lit et Baekhyun est sortit pour manger avec une bonne partit du reste de l'unité. Je ne lui en veux pas de reprendre un peu de distance, je lui suis déjà très reconnaissante d'avoir pris sur lui pour venir me voir. 

En début d'après midi, Lay est arrivé avec plusieurs accessoires comme du tissus, des baguettes, de petites balles. J'ai travaillé pendant une bonne demi à serrer et desserrer mon poing, à le tourner d'un côté et de l'autre, a effectuer des mouvements précis. La seule chose que je ne travaille pas pour l'instant, c'est la force. Je suis certes soignée, mais comme me l'a bien dit Lay, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une sur blessure, donc restons prudent. 

Je me suis levée ... c'est pas une totale réussite. Mes jambes sont toutes cotons. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de force à l'origine puis que je n'ai jamais fait de sport de ma vie, mais cet état n'est pas arrangé par ma perte de poids et mon immobilité prolongée de ces derniers jours. Pour l'instant je peux me tenir debout toute seule, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour marcher.   
C'est Chanyeol, qui est fort physiquement, qui m'aide à marcher pour rejoindre la salle de bain Je vais enfin avoir une vraie douche. Ces derniers j'ai rapidement fait ma toilette, mais ce n'est pas possible de passer mon corps entièrement sous l'eau puisque je ne le levais pas.   
Après cette petite sortie, j'ai demandé à rester dehors pour profiter du beau temps. 

 

Tous les jours je vais passer quelques heures avec elle. Généralement je me couche et elle vient se jeter dans mes bras. Au début, je trouvais ça bizarre et je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais je m'y suis rapidement fait. C'est même agréable maintenant, surtout parce qu'elle n'a cette relation qu'avec moi.   
Elle se remet petit à petit de tout. Même s'il elle n'est pas comme quand on l'a rencontré au laboratoire, elle à retrouvé un peu de sa gaieté. Ses poignes sont complètement hors d'affaire, elle n'a eut besoin de faire que dix jours de rééducations avec Lay. Elle mange bien plus, prend du poids (dans le bon sens du terme), et commence même à faire un peu de sport. Biensûr pas grand chose. Mais elle fait plusieurs minutes de marches dans le parc pas loin du camp.   
La bonne humeur est bien revenue ici. 

 

Xiumin est venu me parler aujourd'hui. 

\- Tu sais, on a eu beaucoup de pause, mais il va falloir qu'on retourne combattre.  
\- Je me doutais que ça arriverais un jour.   
\- C'est parce qu'on a été enfermé qu'on nous a laissé tant de temps, mais là, les hautes autorité nous pousse de plus en plus pour reprendre les combats. On fait partis des unités les plus combattantes, donc on fit faute dans les rangs.   
\- Je comprend.   
\- On va devoir tous y aller. Mais on ne peux pas te laisser seule ici, alors tu as deux choix. Soit tu viens avec nous, soit on t'envois chez quelqu'un de confiance à l'arrière, loin des combats. Je vais te laisser la fin de journée pour réfléchir, mais il faudra que se soir tu me donnes ta réponse.  
\- C'est déjà tout réfléchis.   
\- C'est sûr? Tu ne pourras pas revenir sur ta décision.   
\- C'est certains. Lay ne combat pas, donc si je peux, je resterais avec lui et je l'aiderais si je peux. Mais c'est hors de question que je ne sois pas avec vous.   
\- Je vais aller demander son avis à Lay.

Et ce dernier m'a finalement donné raison. Demain matin, tout le monde se lèvera. Lay va me donner un de ses gilets par balle (et oui, il a ça, il n'est pas un offensif, donc il a besoin de protection et sachant que moi je n'utiliserais pas mon pouvoir, voilà) et Kai nous emmènera à bon port. 

Je n'ai pas servit à grand chose, mais je n'ai pas gêné. J'ai réussis à ne pas paniquer face à la violence et aux blessures et j'ai aider autant que possible notre médecin. Lui passant son matériel, jetant les pansements souillés ou autre.   
Par mesure de sécurité, Lay m'a beaucoup fait parler, pour éviter toute rechute de ma part. Attention presque inutile puisque je m'en sors bien et que je suis loin d'être aussi choquée que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. 

Tous les soirs on revient au camp et tous les soirs j'ai le droit à mon petit moment privilégier avec Baekhyun. Toujours couché ensemble, l'un contre l'autre pour partager un petit moment de calme et de sérénité. 

Malgré ma ferme intention de ne pas utiliser mon pouvoir, j'ai du y recourir à de très rares occasions pour éviter toute grosse blessure voir la mort aux membre de l'unité qu'il m'a accueillis. Toujours de manière assez discrète pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, j'ai empêcher les soldats humains de tirer sur des membres de l'unité, ou les ai empêcher de transmettre des informations compromettantes pour nous. Je n'ai pas fait plus parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'utilise mon pouvoir. 

 

Notre présence fait du bien à notre camp. On récupère les quelques quartiers qu'ils ont perdu durant notre absence.   
C'est dur de se remettre dans le bain du véritable combat après deux mois de pause pour notre part. Un peu dur, mais on s'en sort pas trop mal et on peut compter su le reste de notre unité et sur un peu de chance bien heureuse, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre. 

La journée d'hier à été particulièrement calme. C'est bizarre, mais personne ne se pose de questions, alors je vais faire de même.   
Aujourd'hui je suis en toute première ligne avec toute mon unité donc Lay et Mentalia sont obligés de nous suivre. Aujourd'hui ils seront l'équipe médicale de première ligne. Je ne suis pas rassurée de la voir aussi exposé, mais je ne peux pas intervenir dans cette décision. 

Soudain je vois les soldats ennemis enfiler des masques à gazs et une masse blanchâtre se répandre sur le sol. Je comprend immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas quels sont les effets de ce gaz, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'est pas bon pour nous.   
Je cris un bon coup pour prévenir tout le monde. Sehun fait de son mieux pour balancer de nombreuses rafales et ralentir la propagation de ce gaz, mais il y en a tellement qu'il ne pourra pas le repousser entièrement. La seule solution pour le monde, c'est le replis et revenir après avec des masques. 

Je cours à travers le terrain accidenté pour rejoindre Kai qui est déjà entouré par une bonne partie de notre unité. Je suis rejoint dans ma course par Mentalia puisque Lay, plus athlétique, est un peu plus devant. Je suis assez préoccupé par Mentalia et je vois la mur de gaz qui se rapproche de nous, mais on devrais avoir le temps d'arriver à Kai et de disparaître avant.   
Cruelle erreur de ma part, en regardant derrière, je ne vois pas le gros trou (d'environ deux mètres de profondeurs), certainement creusé par D.O pendant un de ses combats devant moi. J'allais y sauter les deux pieds dedans si Mentalia ne m'avais pas voilement poussé en prenant ma place. C'est donc elle qui tombe dans cette fosse.   
Je me relève vite et ne la voyant plus je comprend qu'elle est tombé. De ma hauteur, je vois qu'elle se tient la cheville mais cette dernière n'a pas l'air cassé. Il faut que je me dépêche de la faire sortir parce que le gaz ne nous attend pas.

\- Vite, passe moi ta main.  
\- Pas le temps, par Baekhyun.  
\- Non, jamais je ne te laisse.  
\- Baekhyun dépêche toi.  
\- Jamais.

Alors que j'allais attraper sa main de force, je me suis sentis quitter mon corps. Littéralement. Comme éjectée de ma propre tête. Je voyais, entendais, sentais tout, mais je contrôlais plus rien. Spectateur de mon propre corps. Mentalia avait elle retrouvé son regard perdu dans le vide, le même que lors de l'attaque des humains sur notre camps. L'intuition de Chen correspondant à l'implication de Mentalia dans cette soudaine retraite de nos ennemis était fondé. Est-ce qu'ils ont subit la même chose que moi?   
Totalement sans mon avis mon corps se relève, j'arrive juste à lui dire cette phrase avant de courir direction de Kai. 

\- Tiens bon, je viendrais te chercher. 

 

Si je n'avais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, il ne serait jamais parti et on se serait fait prendre tous les deux. Même si j'avoue que le fait de me faire prendre toute seule est très effrayant, je préfère le savoir en sécurité. 

De ma postions j'ai vu Kai et le reste du groupe disparaître et j'ai à ce moment pu cesser l'emprise que j'avais sur Baekhyun. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Et qu'il ne tentera pas l'impossible pour venir me chercher.   
Comme une coulée de neige ou de lave, je vois ce gaz rouler, descendre dans le trou, le remplir en intégralité et continuer sa route. Je sais que retenir ma respiration est complètement inutile alors que ferme juste les yeux pour ne pas qu'ils me piquent et respire normalement.  
Dès ma première inspiration, je sens la tête me tourner et à la seconde inspiration c'est le noir complet. 

Les menottes me serrent les poignets, je dirais même me les cisailles la peau. Je me faire engueuler par Lay. Mes yeux sont cachés, même si je pense que ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Je connais, je pense, la totalité des laboratoires et des centres dont le gouvernement est gérant et propriétaire. 

Avec une brutalité que je n'ai jamais connu, on me fait sortir du véhicule dans lequel j'étais. Je suis trainée et emmené dans une sorte de cachot. Les menottes sont remplacés par des bracelets d'un métal blanc au léger que l'aluminium qui me donne des fourmis dans les bras. Ce bracelets sont reliés à des chaines qui me garderont attaché court contre le mur.   
C'est très loin de ce que j'ai connu, et je commence à comprendre un peu mieux de quoi parler Baekhyun. 

L'air qui m'entoure est lourd et vicié et m'empêche de respirer comme je le voudrais. Mon corps faible voudrait s'étaler par terre, et tire fortement sur mes poignets qui ne peuvent quitter le mur. Je suis aussi terrifier de me retrouver toute seule, sans savoir à quoi m'attendre puisqu'apparemment je n'ai jamais su la vérité sur le gouvernement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend et j'ai peur ne pas être assez costaud pour résister. 

Dans ce cachot, je ne vois pas la couleur du ciel donc je ne sais pas quel moment de la journée nous somme. Je me concentre sur ma respiration et le temps passe, passe et passe. J'ai soif, très soif puisque l'air est lourd Je n'ai pas fin, le stresse me broie l'estomac. Les heures passent et je pense qu'il doit être la nuit parce que je ressens une forte envie de dormir, mais la position m'est très désagréable. Et quand enfin ce sommeil semble surpasser cette douleur, une seau d'eau froide m'est jeté dessus, me gardant traitrement éveillé. La nuit n'est pas chaude, et comme je suis épuisé mon corps est en quête de chaleur, cette douche glacée est donc très pénible.   
On peut dire que ce que je considère désormais comme mes ennemis sont pleins d'inventivité. A chaque fois que j'allais m'endormir, ils ont réussit à me garder éveillée d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Les heures passent encore et encore, et je me suis résignée à ne pas dormir. Etre privée de sommeil est vraiment une torture horrible, physiquement et même psychologique. Notre destinée ne nous appartient plus.   
Mes poignets me font de plus en plus souffrir, et pas nécessairement à cause de ma tentative ratée de suicide, mais parce que le métal est facilement tranchant et que ma fatigue me force à tirer continuellement sur mes poignets. C'est douloureux même quand je fais l'effort de me relever pour ne pas tirer dessus, la baisse soudaine ou progressive de pression est aussi douloureuse que le reste, en définitive je ne sais pas quoi faire. 

Au terme d'un temps non déterminé, deux hommes à forte carrures, viennent lier mes chevilles, on détache mes poignets des chaines (sans m'enlever le bracelet métallique en lui-même) et sans une once de pitié on me traine jusque dans une autre salle ou je suis assise sur une chaise à nouveau fixée à celle-ci pour ne pas que je tente de m'échapper. Vu mon état de fatigue, je pense que cette précaution est inutile, mais si ça leur fait plaisir.   
En tout cas, moi je soupire de soulagement de pouvoir m'asseoir.  
Un homme un peu plus âgé entre dans cette pièce est commence à tourner autour de moi comme un charognard tournerait autour d'un cadavre. Je baisse le regard et fixe le sol.   
Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver?

Pendant de nombreuses heures je suis interroger. Sur l'unité qui m'a accueillis, sur ce que j'ai fait à l'intérieur de celle-ci, sur ce que j'aurais pu leur raconter de ce que je sais sur le gouvernement.   
J'ai gardé le silence, mais que ce fut dure. Au début, les questions était posé normalement, gentiment même je dirais. La voix a finit par se faire plus dure et même menaçante. Les claques ont commencé à tomber suivit rapidement de coup de poing, allant aujourd'hui jusqu'au poing américain. 

Je ne sais pas si je peux appeler soulageant le moment où je suis ramené dans ma cellule et rattaché contre mon mur.   
A nouveau cette nuit je n'ai pas pu dormir et je réalise la haine que peuvent porter les rebels à ces simples humains. 

Les journées d'après (enfin je suppose que se sont des journées puisque je ne dors pas et ne connais ni l'heure ni le jour) sont en tout point similaires. J'aurais pu m'habituer à la douleur au poignet si cette dernière n'était pas en constante augmentation. Les interrogatoires musclés sont désormais les seuls à m'être proposé et après les coups, les brûlures, les coupures, les semi-strangulations sont venus meurtrirent mon corps.   
Je me suis trouvée une autre aptitude, celle de ne rien révéler. Malgré toute la douleur que j'ai subi, je n'ai jamais rien dit, j'ai tout gardé pour moi.   
Mais je n'aurais pas pu réussir seule, j'ai été aidée. Pas une seule fois son visage à quitté l'intérieur de ma tête. Baekhyun est toujours dans mon esprit et quand la douleur devient insupportable, je m'imagine Baekhyun, être dans ses bras, et j'oublie mon corps. 

 

Mon corps ne m'appartient plus et il décide d'avancer, de courir jusqu'à mon unité qui m'attend. Je vais arriver à Kai avant que le nuage ne m'atteigne, mais je sais qu'il a déjà ensevelis Mentalia. Mes yeux que j'arrive encore à maîtriser pleure. Pourquoi suis-je si faible, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'extraire de son contrôle pour retourner la chercher.   
Dès l'instant ou je sens la peau de la main de Xiumin effleurer la mienne, l'espace autour de nous se distord et on réparait plusieurs quartier plus loin. A la fin de ce trajet, me corps revient brutalement à moi, c'est comme si mon esprit avait été aspiré par mon corps. Je n'ai pu rester debout et je me suis effondré au sol, les larmes coulant toujours. Suho et Kris son directement partit faire leur rapport pendant que Luhan et Chen viennent au nouvelles. Les pleures me déchirent et je n'arrive pas à placer un mot.   
Il me faut une bonne minute avant de pouvoir sortir cette horrible phrase.

\- C'est pas moi qui suit partis, elle m'a manipulé pour que je l'abandonne. 

Chen comprend tout de suite et fait par de son intuition au reste de l'unité pensent à mes côtés. Lay fait le tour de tout le monde pour savoir si quelqu'un à besoin de soin, pendant que Luhan fait ce qu'il peut pour me consoler ... mais je suis tout simplement inconsolable. 

Après avoir récupérer des masques mon unité sans moi retourne au front. Je me prostre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.  
Sehun s'est beaucoup donné aujourd'hui. Nous sommes bien plus efficace quand la zone de combat est dégagé donc il s'est vraiment épuisé pour faire le ménage. Derrière le reste d'EXO s'est déchainé pour faire payer aux Hommes la disparition de notre fille. Sauf moi puisque je n'y étais pas. 

On est resté au front la nuit comme équipe de soutient. on a pas eu à combattre, mais il fallait qu'on se tienne prêt pour porter main forte à l'équipe du front.   
Je suis finalement sortit de mon mutisme, mais je n'ai fait que pleurer, me lamenter, et m'énerver tout seul. Le lendemain j'ai été jugé inapte au combat, mais dès le jour suivant j'ai pu y retourner.   
Au combat, je n'étais jamais seul, ma rage de vaincre, de détruire, d'anéantir me poussait certainement fois à dépasser les limites ou prendre trop de risque d'où la nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un pou me limiter ou m'arrêter. 

 

Aujourd'hui ce ne sont pas les même personnes qui viennent me chercher dans ma cellule, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il y a toujours les deux grands, mais cette fois aussi deux infirmières, toute de blanches vêtues. A mon arrivée, j'aurais été contente, me rappelant à quelle point des personnes semblables on pris soin de moi pendant les dix neufs premières années de ma vie, mais je sais maintenant que les apparences sont trompeuses et que je ne peux me fier à personne sauf à moi même. 

Je ne retourne pas dans cette macabre salle d'interrogatoire, mais dans une salle de soin. Tout est blanc et je pourrais croire à une hallucination de mon passé si je ne sentais pas le matelas de cuire sous ma peau abimée.   
Mes poignets et mes chevilles sont solidement fixé aux petites barrières sur le côté. Ca me rappelle quelque chose, ... ha oui ... quand le lendemain de mon sauvetage in-extremis par Lay, où j'avais été attachée sur le lit pour éviter toute tentative de récidive. Mais cette fois je le sens beaucoup moins bien. Si je suis attaché aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour mon bien, mais pour mon mal. 

\- Je devrais te féliciter pour ta persévérance. On a très bien compris que tes secrets, tu les emportera dans ta tombe, donc ils ont abandonner l'idée de te les faire cracher.  
\- ...  
\- Mais ton corps peut toujours nous servir. 

Je le sens très mal ce coup là. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien encore pouvoir subir? 

\- Ils sont très rares les cobayes d'un si haut niveau que le tiens. Généralement on arrive pas à les attraper vivants. Tu es une véritable obène. 

Je lui en dirait tant. Je n'en veux absolument pas à Baekhyun, mais s'il n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais pas fait prendre. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas grâce à l'armée humaine, c'est simplement grâce à leur chance d'avoir pesé inconsciemment sur mon point faible. 

Les liens de mes membres me font un peu souffrir mais pour l'instant j'essaye surtout de profiter du confortable lit sur lequel je suis couchée et sur l'absence de douleur pour le moment.   
Les infirmières me dénudent à moitié pour poser toute une myriade d'électrode sur mon corps qu'elles relient à plusieurs machine et récepteur. Je suis au début sujette à de nombreuses prises de sang et cellules cutanées dans la plus grande douceur. Jusque là tout va plus que bien.   
Les choses commencent à se corser pour moi quand elles essayent de récupérer une partie de ma meolle épinière en passant par ma hanche. Une seringue qui s'apparente plus à une épée disparaît sous ma peau avant de se planter et de s'enfoncer dans mon os. Pour m'éviter de bouger on sangle mon bassins et de solide main me plaque. La douleur est vraiment horrible. Tous mes nerfs sont en état d'alerte et me pousse à faire quelque chose pour stopper cette invasion, insensibles au fait que je sois immobilisée. Je cris pour essayer de diminuer, d'extérioriser une partie de la douleur.   
Les secondes sont horriblement, terriblement longues, et le soulagement est immense quand enfin l'objet de torture quitte mon corps. 

\- Tu sais, ta capacité de régénération est vraiment fantastique. De surcrois parce que tu es d'un niveau supérieur à beaucoup de tes congénères. 

Ca me fait une belle jambe de le savoir tient. 

\- C'est pourquoi qu'on va tester sur ça. Tu ne nous en voudras pas si on t'inocule une ou deux petites maladies mortelles?

Biensûr que non. Quelle question? Faite vous plaisir, je ne vous dirais rien. Sérieusement, je suis bien contente de savoir à quelle sauce je vais être manger, mais ces petites piques me sortent de mes gonds. 

Les infirmières enlèvent les pansements qui recouvraient mes plaies, qui ne sont pas refermées, je suis trop faible pour cicatriser et guérir normalement.   
Une autre infirmière arrive avec un plateau sur lequel se trouve un marqueur, plusieurs seringues et une sorte de pate noire.

Celle qui m'a adresser la parole à de nombreuses reprises attrape un carnet sur lequel elle fait quelques notes avant d'attraper le marqueur et de marquer des choses qui sont pour moi incompréhensibles. Elle repose le stylo et prend une seringue qu'elle plante en plein milieu de la plaie. La douleur de la piqûre en elle même est tout à fait supportable, mais le produit, les virus ou microbes qu'elle m'injecte me brûle et me ronge de l'intérieur et le temps que j'arrive à passer outre cette douleur, elle à préparer une autre plaie qu'il inonde d'une autre solution. 

La dernières blessures de laquelle elle s'occupera est une brûlure qui me prend une bonne partie du flanc droit. Celle là, elle la badigeonne de cette horrible pâte noire qui ressemble plus à du goudron qu'autre chose. C'est de tout ce que j'ai connu la chose qui me fait le plus mal. Les brûlures, c'est superficiels, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. 

Attaché à mon mur, c'est la pire soirée que j'ai subit ici. Le moindre geste, la moindre inspiration ou expiration est une vraie souffrance, et ne parlons même pas de mon flanc.   
Par respect pour Baekhyun, pour Lay, pour mon équipe, je n'ai pas le droit de souhaiter la mort, je n'ai le droit d'espérer dispaître pour faire cesser la douleur, mais j'aimerais bien devenir folle pour que mon corps arrête de m'envoyer tous ces signaux. 

 

\- Tu es vraiment très intéressante comme sujet, mais tu as un gros désavantage ... tu as une voix qui porte beaucoup, beaucoup trop. 

Vous m'en voyez désolé. C'est vrai que je devrais faire un effort, franchement ... Je déteste cette femme là. 

On me perfuse et dans cette perfusion, la principale injecte un inquiétant liquide bleu. 

\- C'est magnifique. C'est inspiré du venin des araignées. Tu ressens tout, mais tu n'es plus maître de ton corps. 

Pour moi ça ne change pas grand chose, je ne souffrirais pas plus, mais ça prouve la cruauté, la perversité de l'Homme. Aujourd'hui c'est avec mes yeux que je crierais la douleur.   
Les plaies bandés mes infectes sont rouges, purulentes, gonflées. Après de minutieuses observations et de douloureux prélèvements, elles rebandent tout pour passer à la suivante. 

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Et je commence à craquer. Je perd l'espoir de pouvoir sortir un jour et même le visage de Baekhyun s'efface doucement de ma mémoire. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi faire de ma vie un tel échec, une telle souffrance? Ai-je une bonne étoile, Baekhyun ... c'est toi mon étoile. Brille une dernière fois pour moi s'il te plaît. Inonde moi de ta lumière et libère moi de tous ces vis et cette douleur. 

Certaines de mes blessures ont cicatriser, mon corps ayant vaincu le poison injecté par ce diable, mais une est un terrible échec. Et suivant ma chance du moment, il faut que se soit la blessure de mon flanc qui se soit infectés, surinfecté et finalement même nécrosé. Ils ne compte pas me soigner, mon corps, même mort pourra leur servir. Ils vont donc attendre que je périsse naturellement des suites des blessures qui sont crées et que mon corps soigne tant bien que mal.   
Mais elle surviendra plus tôt que prévue. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai un minimum de culture général et je sais que je suis entrain de faire septicémie et que d'ici quelques jours, cette infection de mon sang m'achèvera.   
Alors finalement ma vie va vraiment se terminer. Et ici, je n'ai pas Lay pour me sauver. 

Les lumières blanches s'éteignent soudainement. Des bruits se coup se font entendre à droite, à gauche, au dessus, en dessous. Les lumières se rallument et je vois mon unité EXO. Mon heure est arrivé. Pour que j'ai une telle hallucination il faut la l'infection ait atteint mon cerveau.  
Beakhyun ... mon seul regret dans la vie sera de ne pas avoir pu te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. 

 

Je suis obligé de garder la tête penché en arrière pour ne pas vomir. L'état dans lequel je la retrouve est ... indescriptible. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour être encore en vie.   
En passant je m'arrange pour mettre un ou deux coup de pied aux traitresses habillées de blancs. Personne ne m'en tient rigueur, je pense qu'EXO est même plutôt content de ces actes un peu bas.   
Si j'avais eu le temps, je les aurait tuer, mais je ne dois pas oublier le but premier de notre mission, récupérer Mentalia. 

Chanyeol et Kris s'occupent de faire fondre les chaines qui la maintiennent couché, Lay examine son état. Sa tête me fait vraiment peur, son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de Mentalia, confirmant les premières impressions de tout le monde au premier coup d'oeil.   
Une fois qu'elle est détaché, Lay tente de la faire bouger, mais dès le plus petit mouvement qu'il lui fait faire, elle hurle de douleur. Ce cris me détruit. Combien d'autres est-ce qu'elle à du pousser pendant que nous n'étions pas là?

\- Pardonne moi Mentalia. 

Et sous mon incompréhension la plus totale, il lui frappe un bon coup sur la tête. Elle retombe inconsciente sur matelas. 

\- Putain Lay, qu'est-ce que tu fous!?  
\- Tu veux qu'elle souffre inutilement? Tu supporteras pas de l'entendre dix secondes et on a pas le temps de chercher de la morphine ou un autre anesthésique. 

Chen me bouscule, arrivant en courant. 

\- Lay, j'ai trouvé ce qu'ils ont fait à Mentalia!  
\- Très bien prend le avec nous, ça va m'aider. Kris, calle-la contre toi, assure toi qu'elle ne bouge pas. On se rejoint tous, Kai à toi. 

Je suis un peu soulagé quand on arrive à l'hôpital milliaire de notre camp, directement dans une salle d'examen réservé par Lay. Ce dernier fait sortir une grande majorité de nous pour pouvoir travailler, et c'est assez durement que j'arrive à gagner ma place.   
Il demande l'aide de deux infirmiers pour dans un premier temps installé comme il faut la blessé sur un lit médicalisé. Ensuite il demande à ce qu'on la prépare, c'est à dire que ses subordonnées vont coupés les semblants de vêtements qu'il lui reste, retirent les pansement pendant que lui-même essaye de déchiffrer un petit paquet de feuilles récapitulatives.  
Moi je vais m'assoir dans un coin, je ne veux surtout pas déranger. 

Depuis quelques jours Lay à beaucoup utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne sera donc pas en mesure de la soigner grâce à eux. Mais heureusement pour nous, en marge de ses capacités, il a fait des études en médecine.  
Il se met ensuite à travailler. Munis d'un scalpel il retire une quantité impressionnante de peau et de chaire noire, allant jusqu'à dévoiler les côtes.  
Lay prend en compte le fait que je sois là, que je veux savoir et que je ne comprend pas rien qu'en travaillant. Il prend donc le temps, toujours en travaillant, il m'explique avec des mots simples et accessibles ce qu'il fait.

\- C'est impressionnant mais normale. Sa chaire se reforma toute seule pendant les prochaines semaines. Ca va être longs et laisser des traces.

Puisqu'il manque un gros morceau de peau et qu'il ne peut pas faire de greffe, il recouvre avec du tûles gras qu'il fixe sur les bords indemnes de peau.   
Il va ensuite s'occuper des autres blessures, celles qui sont rouges et boursouflées. Il doit rouvrir et un infâme liquide jaunâtre en sort. Il éponge tout et déjà la blessure paraît moins enflées. Il retire un peu de chaire mais fait surtout plusieurs points pour tout refermer.

Il fait ça pour toute les blessures, même les plus légères. Il demande ensuite aux deux autres d'aller chercher plusieurs produits.

\- Elle est infectées par une demi douzaine de maladie potentiellement mortelle. Elle se défend comme une tigresse, mais elle est vraiment a bout physiquement donc on va devoir l'aider un peu pour se battre.

Une fois que les produits arrivent, il les fait tout de suite passer dans une intraveineuse.   
Il remercie ses subalternes et leur permet de quitter la pièce pour aller aider à autre part. Lay range, nettoie, place tout ce qu'il a utilisé avant de se laver les mains.   
Il vient ensuite me faire face, s'accroupis pour être à peut près à la même hauteur, il emprisonne mes mains dans les siennes. 

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Baek', donc est-ce que tu veux vraiment entendre ce que je vais te dire?  
\- Biensûr.  
\- Bon, son état est très grave, je dirais même inquiétant. Je suppose que pendant ces deux semaines elle à du manger l'équivalant d'un cinquième de ces besoins et il doit en être de même avec l'eau.  
\- Hm...  
\- Elle a de nombreuses blessures de types coupures ou brûlure plus ou moins importantes, mais certaines de ces dernières ont été infectées intentionnellement. C'est ça le plus dangereux. Son sang est remplis de saleté qui peuvent lui être fatales. D'ici une bonne heure je vais lancer une opération de dyalise pour purifier son sang. J'en profiterais à ce moment pour couper les bracelets de fers.   
\- Quelles sont ses chances de s'en sortir?  
\- Je ne peux pas vraiment.  
\- Je te demande! quelle sont ses chances de s'en sortir. Le coupais-je furieusement.  
\- Quand on l'a découvert, zero pourcent, actuellement soixante pourcent. La nuit va être décisive. Je t'autorise toi, et toi seule à rester avec elle. Préviens-moi s'il y a le moindre changement. ... Allez, courage Baek.

Il me fait une puissante accolade avant de me laisser seul.  
Pudiquement je m'approche d'elle, m'agenouille et attrape sa main. Elle est un peu fraîche, translucide comme dans un certains souvenirs, mais vivante. Elle se bat, pour elle, pour nous.   
Je pose mon front sur cette main et laisse couler des larmes de soulagements. Même si elle n'est pas tiré d'affaire, elle est avec nous, et Lay fera tout pour la sauver. 

Lay est revenu quelques temps plus tard pour lui faire une injection de morphine. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. La chose la plus importante pour l'instant, à part le faite qu'elle survive, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas mal. Lay avait raison, je ne supporterais pas d'entendre une seconde de plus les affreux cris qu'elle a déjà poussé.   
Il avait aussi une pince avec lui et en a profiter pour couper les bouts de ferrailles qui retenait encore ses poignets. Ca aussi c'est une bonne chose.   
Il m'a dit revenir d'en quelques minutes pour commencer la dyalise. 

La machine branché est très impressionnante. L'appareil a bipé plusieurs fois, la souillure de son sang ayant atteint des niveaux rarement hauts.   
Cette opération à durer en tout et pour tout, quatre heures. Xiumin, Luhan, Chanyeol et Chen sont passés me voir de temps en temps, pour me demander des nouvelles, ou savoir comment j'allais. Je les en remercie. C'est ça la vraie force de notre unité, la solidarité. Tout le monde se soutient, quand un va mal, tous vont mal, mais quand un va mal, tout le monde l'aide. 

Le stresse qui redescend, l'utilisation excessive de mon pouvoir m'a grandement fatigué et malgré toute ma résistance, tout ma volonté, j'ai du quitter le chevet de Mentalia pour aller dormir quelques heures. Lay m'a donné un somnifère pour que je dorme et donc me repose mieux. 

 

Je me sens allongé sur quelques chose de moelleux, encore plus moelleux que le matelas de cuir blanc, je ne me sens pas attaché d'une quelconque manière, je respire beaucoup mieux et par dessus tout, je ne sens plus aucune douleur. C'est comme si je flottais sur un nuage. Peut être que je suis au paradis. 

Quelque chose de chaud, et doux se pose sur ma main. Est-ce que je sentirais ça si j'étais morte. Non, impossible. Alors ça veut dire que je ne suis pas morte.   
J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux et essaye de tourner la tête, mais tout mouvement, aussi infime soit-il est compliqué et me demande beaucoup d'effort. Si je ne peux pas venir à la personne qui touche mon bras, alors c'est elle qui viendra à moi. En effet, je vois apparaître au dessus de ma tête celle de Baekhyun.  
Mon bonheur, mon soulagement est tellement intense que j'arrive à sourire.   
Je n'entend pas très bien ce qu'il à crier, par contre j'ai très bien sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue et se bouche sur mon front. Je pris pour que ça ne soit pas un rêve, je pris pour être de retour à la maison.   
Il se pousse, pour mon plus grand malheur, et laisse la place à Lay qui commence à m'aveugler avec une petite lumière, à claquer ses doigts un partout autour de mon visage et tout un tas d'autre petit test. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas très réceptrice parce que je me réveille et reviens à la vie tout doucement, mais bon. 

Lay finit par repartir et je suis restée avec Baekhyun ... enfin, Baekhyun est resté avec moi. Il est revenu me tenir la main et j'ai fait mon possible pour resserrer sa main, même si pour l'instant je dois avoir la force d'une mouche. 

\- Repose toi Mentalia, je ne bouge pas. Je reste avec toi.

Je l'en remercie et referme les yeux pour me rendormir aussi sec. 

C'est Lay qui m'a réveillé ensuite pour me soigner, il voulait savoir comment je me sentais. Il s'est occupé d'abord de mes plaies délibérément infectées. Si je ne connaissais pas son talent pour soigner, j'aurais été étonné de voir à quel point elles ont meilleures mines. Maintenant elle ressemble à de simples entailles, toutes propres et correctement fermés à l'aide de point qu'il me retire d'ailleurs dès aujourd'hui.   
Il s'occupe maintenant de mon flanc. J'ai un petit frisson quand j'en vois l'état. Maintenant pas de problèmes, c'est propre, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir la moitié du ventre en moins.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va cicatrisé. Tu n'as pas a t'en faire. 

C'est très rassurant de le savoir, mais bon ...  
Soudain j'aperçois le reste de mes bracelets un peu plus loin. C'est saleté. Je jure que si je ne les avais pas eut, je n'aurais pas hasié une milliardième de seconde à les démolir.  
Cette épreuve m'aura au moins permis de comprendre ça. Désormais, mon pouvoir je vais le partager avec les rebels. Ca sera certainement dur au début, mais j'y arriverais, je les détruirais tous, ils vont payer. 

\- Vous devriez ... les garder ...  
\- Pardon?   
\- Ces bouts ... de ferrailles ...  
\- Tu veux un souvenir?  
\- Non ... c'est fait d'un ... matériaux qui ... empêche d'utiliser ... nos pouvoirs?  
\- Le fameux matériaux comme la où vous étiez enfermé.  
\- Précisément.   
\- Tu sais que c'est le premier matériaux qu'on peut se procurer.  
\- Contente de pouvoir ... aider.

Voilà deux jours que je suis de retour et je n'ai pu voir Baekhyun que le premier jour. On m'a dit que Lay lui donne régulièrement des somnifères pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement, donc il ne fait que roupiller toute la journée. Mais maintenant que je vais mieux que je peux m'asseoir, que je suis totalement alerte, que je suis tirée d'affaire et que je peux presque parler correctement, j'ai envie de le voir.   
J'arrive à glisser cette petite requête à Luhan, au moment où il est venu pour me coiffer les cheveux (puisqu'encore une fois Baekhyun était au abonné absent).   
Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil et ensuite l'a fait venir. 

 

Je n'aime pas qu'on me réveille, mais quand j'ai su que c'était parce que Mentalia voulait me voir, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de sauter sur mes pieds. Il m'a laissé seul et c'est un peu stressé que je suis allée voir pourquoi elle voulait me voir.   
Je suis étonné de la voir assise, c'est bien déjà si elle peut se tenir dans une telle position. Hors à son arrivé c'était impossible. Elle se serait cassé en deux sinon. 

Elle me demande de m'approcher, je fais un pas, elle me demande de m'approcher encore, je fais deux autres pas, elle me regarde dans les yeux d'une manière ennuyer et tapote un morceau de son matelas. Là?  
J'ai vraiment peur de lui faire mal, mais je ne veux pas la contrarier alors je m'approche et fait extrêmement attention quand j 'assois.

Elle passe ses mains sur ma joue. Je ferme mes yeux de bonheur.   
Ca c'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à un doigt, c'est trop doux, trop fin, trop ... mouillé?   
J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qui est entrain de me butiner les lèves.   
Mon dieu! Mais ce sont les siennes!! J'y crois pas, Mentalia est entrain de m'embrasser. Je pose moi aussi mes mains sur ses joues et y participe moi aussi. C'est un tel soulagement, un tel bonheur. 

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a permis de tenir. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps.  
\- Je te jure que je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, tu ne t'échappera plus jamais.  
\- J'y compte bien. Je ne veux plus jamais ne pas être avec toi. 

Je voudrais tellement la serrer fort dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas, donc je me contente de l'embrasser encore et encore. J'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ça. Moi qui pensais mes sentiments non partagés, moi qui pensais qu'elle ne serait pas prête avant plusieurs années pour entamer une relation sentimental, voir même plus encore à cause de son enlèvement. Je suis rassuré et tellement heureux.

Je suis contrains de la lâcher pour la laisser respirer.   
C'est sur que maintenant je ne vais pas la quitter d'un cheveux. Je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce pendant que Lay vient s'occuper d'elle.   
Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Quand je l'ai embrassé, elle était toute joyeuse, presque même trop (ce dont je n'allais pas me plaindre), mais là, avance Lay, elle n'est pas du tout pareille.   
Elle n'ouvre pas la bouche, fixe chaque objet qu'il manipule et semble bien plus tendue. Même Lay le remarque et lui pose la question, elle lui répond de manière froide.

\- Les médecins, on ne peux pas dire que je leur fait confiance.  
\- Même si c'est moi?  
\- C'est par contre toi, ... c'est juste plus fort que moi.   
\- Je comprend et je ne t'en veux pas. 

Il est repartit mais elle ne s'est pas calmé. Elle respirait fort, tourner la tête à droite, à gauche, puis à nouveau à droite et à nouveau à gauche, elle soupirait aussi de temps en temps.  
Elle ferme les yeux et quand elle les rouvre, elle est totalement calme, détendue, souriante et m'envois même un bisou depuis son lit. Elle a vraiment un comportement des plus bizarres.   
Aujourd'hui je ne vais rien dire, je vais le garder pour moi et mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais j'ai déjà vu ce genre de comportement, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut cacher. 

Et au fil des jours, mes craintes se sont confirmées, et j'ai du en parler à Lay.  
Il a immédiatement compris ce dont je lui parlais et notre médecin à demander à lui parler seul à seule. 

 

Je suis tranquillement couché, dans mon lit, entrain d'observer mon flanc qui guérit. Lay m'a dit que j'allais avoir une très grosse cicatrice, mais je m'en fou complètement. Je suis en vie, c'est ce qui compte non. 

On toque à la porte. J'autorise la personne à entrer et découvre Lay. Il vient vérifier mes constantes, la disparations des premières plaies et la guérison de la plus grande.   
Il me fait un sourire un peu gêné. Quoi? Ca ne marche pas comme il le voudrait? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. 

\- Mentalia, il va falloir qu'on discute.  
\- De ma guérison?  
\- Non, de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le laboratoire.  
\- Je n'ai pas très envie ...  
\- Pourtant il va bien falloir. C'est comme la dernière fois, ça te fera du bien. 

Je ne suis pas certaine. Me rappeler de tout ça, de toutes ces tortures, de ce que j'ai appris...

\- Non ... je voudrais tout oublier...  
\- Tu ne peux pas oublier, et tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est mauvais pour toi.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Tu pourrais avoir un syndromes de stresse post-traumatique.  
\- C'est grave?  
\- Ca peut. Pour éviter le moindre risque, il faudrait que tu en parles. Rien que ça pourrait te permettre d'avancer, d'accepter et de te libérer.  
\- Rien que parler?  
\- Absolument.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.  
\- D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop. 

Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi faut-il que même quand je leur échappe, ils continuent à me poursuivre? 

\- Je suis d'accord, à une condition, je veux que Baekhyun soit là, avec moi.  
\- Il pourrait avoir mal d'entendre ça ...  
\- Je sais ... mais je ne m'en sortirais pas toute seule.  
\- Je lui parlerais.   
\- Merci.  
\- Je programme ça pour demain matin, après les soins?  
\- Oui. 

Tout le reste de la journée je me suis préparée mentalement à ce qui allait se passer. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête, mais il faut absolument que je le fasse. Si c'est pour mon bien, si c'est pour que je puisse rester avec Baekhyun, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour me débarrasser de ce mal. 

 

\- Et quel est le pire? 

Son regard s'assombrit de suite. Elle s'énerve toute seule pendant cinq minutes, puis elle semble tout à coup épuisé. Elle cherche mon regard et le trouve. J'essaye de lui faire passer tout le courage que peux. 

 

Le pire, c'est sans doute possible ça, ce jour là, peut de temps après que je suis arrivé. Ce jour là, j'ai appris ce qu'on m'a caché depuis des années. Mon passé, le véritable et pas le mensonge éhonté qu'on m'a toujours servit jusque là. 

La version qu'on m'a toujours donné, c'est que j'étais un enfant abandonné par mes parents devant une porte d'un laboratoire. Mes parents, des humains normaux avaient peur que je tombe au mains des rebels et voulaient que je sois en sécurité avec le gouvernement. Pour que j'ai une éducation, la sécurité et que je puisse aider ce dernier à lutter contre mes semblables.   
Mais finalement l'histoire était toute autre. Me le raconter est bien pire que n'importe quelle souffrance physique, on ne peux pas la soulager avec un quelconque anesthésique. C'est une douleur profonde, une douleur à la tête, une douleur au coeur, une douleur contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter, une douleur qu'on se contente de subir en espérant qu'à un moment elle fasse moins mal, qu'on s'y habitue. 

Ma mère et mon père ont eut une première fille alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes, une erreur de jeunesse qu'ils ont tenus à qu'ils ont tenus à assumer avec bonheur. C'était pas loin de dix ans avant que les premières bombes ne soient largués sur la planètes. Mais ça ne les as pas empêcher de vouloir un autre enfant. Je suis née de cette amour, mais ils ont rapidement remarqué ma différence avec ma soeur. Elle était simple humaine et moi une mutante.   
Je ne dirais pas que mes parents étaient les meilleurs du monde, mais leurs instinct maternel et paternel les a poussés à me cacher, me protéger pour que jamais nous ne connaissions la guerre. Habitant au plus près du point de largage des bombes, j'avais plus de chance d'être soit trop gravement atteinte et de mourir durant les premières années de mon existence, ou alors d'être plus différente. En l'occurrence plus forte. 

Cachée durant les sept premières années de ma jeune existence, ma vie à tournée lors d'un malheureuse accident.   
Mes parents étaient sortis pour aller nous chercher à manger quand il y a eu un attentat. Victime civile, victime collatérale de la guerre. 

Ma soeur à tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé à ce qui en découlait. Elle avait douze ans et j'en avais à peine deux (ce qui explique que je n'ai pas souvenir de cette période de ma vie).   
Mes parents ont toujours sut que ce genre d'accident pouvait arriver, alors ils avaient formés ma soeur à pouvoir se débrouiller seule, à s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois assez grande.   
Les premières semaines, ont a vécut sur les économies de nos parents. Mais ces maigres ressources ne nous ont pas permis de tenir longtemps.   
Dans ce temps de chaos général, un enfant qui cherche à travailler n'attire pas l'attention, c'est comme ça qu'elle comptait m'élever.   
N'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire tant qu'elle rapportait assez d'argent à la maison. Ménage, garde d'enfant, vol, passeuse d'arme ( nombreux employaient ce genre de travailleurs insoupçonnables).   
Six mois ont passée et contre toute attente, on s'en sortait bien, même si quelques dérapages pouvaient se produire à cause de mon pouvoir qui commençait déjà à se manifester. Mais notre famille n'a jamais été chanceuse, et le gouvernement posséder de nombreux agents infiltrées, de partout et ils ont finit pas apprendre l'existence de ma soeur. Sa situation particulière nous a rapidement trahis. Intéressés par le fait d'avoir une combattante potentielle de haut niveau, mais surtout jeune et manipulable, ils ont mentis à ma soeur, se faisant passer pour un réseau de résistance qui aider les enfants comme moi à trouver un endroit sûr où vivre.   
A seulement treize ans elle ne s'est pas assez méfiée et nous sommes tombé tout droit dans leur piège. J'ai été kidnappé et je n'ai jamais revu ma soeur. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils l'ont fait disparaître pour éviter qu'elle me cherche ou qu'elle arrive à prévenir du secours. 

Voilà comment, à même pas trois ans, je me suis retrouvé dans cet environnement d'un blanc immaculé. Avec moi il y avait plusieurs autres enfants qui avaient connus à peu près le même sort. Traités avec grand soin parce que très prometteurs, élevés dans un amour factice, et entraînés pour développer mes pouvoirs. Je me suis rapidement fait remarquer par les prouesses dont j'étais capables. Enfant, adultes, scientifiques, combattants, humains ou rebels, personne ne résister à mes pouvoirs.  
On ne m'a pas dit ce qu'ils avaient fait des autres enfants qui se sont avérés moins intéressants. Je suppose qu'ils ont subit mille et une tortures, à l'enfer, avant de pouvoir gouter au paradis.   
A partir de mes trois ans et demi, je me suis retrouvé vraiment toute seule, entourée d'adulte friand et curieux de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de moi. 

C'est aussi à ce moment là que mon nom de sujet, mon nom d'expérience a été choisis : MENTALIA (du à mon pouvoir). Ce nom que je croyais donné par les parents n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une descriptif de ma personne. Presque une blague entre tous les gens qui se sont occupés de moi.

Entrainée et entrainée encore, poussée pour développer toujours plus mes capacités qui leur semblaient sans limites, j'ai gravis les échelons et je suis finalement devenu une arme pour eux. La dernière étape pour eux, c'était de me faire rencontrer d'autres personnes comme moi pour voir ma réaction avec eux. Allais-je trahir ceux que je considérais comme ma famille? Allais-je me renfermer sur moi même? Allais-je effectuer tout ce que l'ont me demanderait sans réfléchir?   
C'est dans cette optique là que j'ai vécu dans le block 7. Et que j'ai fait la rencontre de plusieurs types de rebels, des violents, aux attachants. 

Mes parents et ma soeur se sont sacrifiés pour moi ce qui n'a pas empêché ma vie d'être un grand mensonge. De mon nom, à mes idéaux, mes origines, mon but, ... rien n'est vrai. J'ai maintenant compris que c'est bel et bien le gouvernement qui mentait et que tout ce que s'est évertué à me dire Baekhyun n'était autre que la vérité. Je ne regrette pas de la connaître, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait mal.   
Et maintenant j'ai tellement peur. Peur d'être encore trop naïve, au point de me faire manipuler par d'autre personnes. Par EXO, par une autre unité, par un camp, par le monde entier. J'ai peur de me refaire manipuler. Qui me dira que plus personne n'essayera de profiter de moi? Cette personne me mentira-t-elle aussi? 

 

\- En effet ... c'est ... affreux comme histoire. Le gouvernement est vraiment perfide.  
\- Lay, comment est-ce que je vais faire si je n'arrive plus à faire confiance en personne? Même pas à toi alors que tu m'as déjà sauvé.   
\- Et Baekhyun?  
\- Je ne veux même pas y penser.  
\- Pardon? 

Je ne comprend pas cette réponse. Comment ça elle ne veut même pas y penser? Elle pense que je me suis foutu d'elle? Elle n'a plus confiance en moi? Elle me supporte encore moins que les autres?

\- J'y survivrais pas si j'apprend que je me suis fait manipuler par Baek.   
\- Mais je ne te manipule pas!  
\- Mais Baekhyun, je ne suis sûre de rien. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas y penser. Je veux encore être convaincue que tout ce que tu as fait est pour mon bien. Quitte à me voiler la face. Quitte à vivre dans un autre mensonge.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te convaincre?  
\- Rien.   
\- Si seulement je pouvais t'ouvrir mon esprit, mes pensées pour que tu te rendes comptes de tout.  
\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, me réprimande mon médecin.   
\- En théorie ... murmure Mentalia. 

 

Ils me regardent bizarrement. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire pu paraître absurde, mais je suis pas folle. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, mais je sais ce dont je suis capable et lire dans les esprits des autres est quelque chose de faisable pour moi.  
Reste à savoir si je suis prête. Si je peux faire ce que je m'étais dit quand j'étais prisonnière. Est-ce que je suis vraiment prête à utiliser mes pouvoirs, à en parler?  
Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche? Ce que m'avait dit mes instructeurs du gouvernement. Est-ce que je fais confiance au gouvernent? Non. Est-ce que je suis en mesure physique d'utiliser mes pouvoirs? Oui. Est-ce que j'en aurais le courage? Je ne suis pas sûre.  
Voilà la seule question pour laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse tranchée. Certainement parce que j'ai peur. Si ils apprennent pour mon pouvoir, peur être que certains voudront m'utiliser, me manipuler et peut être aussi que je n'y verrais que du feu. Cette dernière petite réponse implique tant pour moi, elle conditionnera le reste de ma vie. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance, je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper. 

 

Elle est complètement perdue dans ses pensées, à tel point qu'elle n'entend même pas Lay qui essaye de la sortir de sa torpeur depuis quelques minutes.   
Comprenant qu'elle est en plein dilemme avec elle même, on décide de la laisser un peu seule. 

Ce n'est que quand elle nous appelle qu'on y retourne.

\- J'ai pris une décision quand j'étais enfermée.  
\- On t'écoute.  
\- ... Je me suis promis que si j'en serais vivante et dans la possibilité de le faire, je mettrais mes pouvoir au services des rebels.   
\- Ne te sens pas obligée.  
\- Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, après ce qu'ils ont fait à tout ce camp, je veux leur rendre la pareille.   
\- Tu es au courant que tu ne pourras pas aller sur un chant de bataille avant longtemps.  
\- Je sais, mais certainement plus rapidement que tu le penses. Bref. En remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis qu'n se connais, j'aimerais que vous alliez chercher tout l'unité, si elle est disponible biensûr.   
\- Je fais ça tout de suite. 

Lay est partit pendant que Baekhyun est resté en me tenant la main. Je suis toujours un peu stressé, n'aillant pas toutes les réponses aux questions que je me pose, mais je suis confiante. Je sais que je fais le bon choix, et qu'il faut que je vive au jour le jour et que les seuls à ne m'avoir jamais fait du mal, à m'avoir fait découvrir la liberté, c'est EXO donc je leur doit ça. 

Toujours dans cette salle d'exams que je n'ai pas quitté depuis deux ou trois jours peut-être, les EXO arrivent au compte goutte. Les premiers ont la chance de s'assoir sur les deux ou trois chaises et fauteuil de la pièces, les seconds ont encore un peu de chance en pouvant poser leur derrière sur les accoudoirs et les derniers sont contrains de s'assoir à même le sol ou de rester debout. L'histoire ne sera pas longue de toute façon.  
Je leur aurait bien prêter une partie de mon matelas, mais ils doivent tous êtres en face de moi pour cette sorte de réunion.

\- Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Comme Chen l'avait deviné à juste titre, je fais partit comme Tao de la catégorie la plus rare et la plus puissante des gens comme nous. Et j'ai décidé de mettre ma capacité à votre service.   
\- J'ai une question avant tout. Quand les humains sont venus nous attaquer, et que Baekhyun avait été blessé, c'est bien toi qui nous as sauvé? Demande justement le plus intelligent.  
\- Oui... C'était moi. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès. C'était plus coup de sang qu'une réelle envie, mais oui c'est bien moi.  
\- Exactement la même chose avant que tu ne te fasse prendre il y a quelques semaines? Demande à son tour Baekhyun.  
\- Oui ...

Là c'était clairement fait exprés. Mais bon, pas besoin de le préciser.

\- Pour être clair, mon pouvoir, c'est de prendre le contrôle des gens, prendre le contrôle de leur tête. Je peux les plier à ma volonté, je peux fouiller leur mémoire.  
\- Comme une sorte de super-télépathie?  
\- On peut dire ça oui...  
\- Tu peux nous montrer?

Là, j'hésite un peu plus, en parler est déjà beaucoup, le montrer c'est même un petit trop.   
Mais en même temps, je ne suis plus à ça prêt, et ils l'attendent depuis tellement longtemps. 

Je cherche un peu de courage, un peu de soutient dans le regard de Baekhyun pour qu'il me dise quoi faire. Il me sourit. Je dois comprendre quoi? Fait ce que tu veux? ou, vas-y, montre leur?

Bon, allez, je me jette à l'eau. 

 

Son regard devient vide et on regarde autour de nous pour savoir quelle va être la victime. Pour le moment, c'est Lay et Xiumin. Ce dernier s'approche de notre médecin qui est immobile. Le maître de la glace s'approche encore et encore jusqu'à se coller à côté. Ses petites mains se mettent en mouvement et, du bout des doigts, il vient effleurer le cou sensible du médecin.   
Une grosse chaire de poule se répand sur la peau de la vraie victime sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, sans mon son expression ne change.   
Xiumin s'arrête, revient à sa place et ils sont libérés de l'emprise de Mentalia.   
Xiumin revient immédiatement de faire pardonner, pendant que Lay rentre la tête dans ses épaules et fait un petit sourire crispé.  
Avant que quelqu'un ait pu prendre la parole, ce sont Kris et D.O qui s'avancent pour se décaler du reste du groupe. Et sous les regardes incrédules, pour la plus part, les deux plus sérieux du groupes se mettent à imiter des singes, dans la gestuelle, la posture, les cris, les réactions.  
Pendant une dizaine de secondes, ils semblent être une autre personne quand ils s'arrêtent soudainement. Ils deviennent tout rouge, cache leur visage dans leurs mains, se redressent et viennent se cacher dans les rang du groupe, morts de honte.

La dernière victime est Suho. Elle le force à utiliser son pouvoir, puisque de l'eau surgit de l'intérieur de ses mains. Ce liquide se met à flotter dans l'air pour se transformer en une sorte de grand serpent qui, volant, zigue zague entre les EXO.  
En passant, ce dragon met un petit coup de queue mouillés dans la tête de Kris qui grimace sous l'eau. Comme il est apparut, le dragon disparaît. Et Suho secoue la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. 

\- Mais c'est trop cool! s'extasie le plus jeune chinois.   
\- C'est absolument parfait pour le combat, tu peux même forcer des gens à utiliser leurs pouvoirs?   
\- Généralement oui. Peut être pas Kai, ou seulement dans une certaine mesure parce que mon pouvoir à ses faiblesses aussi. Je ne peux manipuler que les personnes qui sont dans mon champ de vision. Si Kai va plus loin alors, il sortira tout seul de mon emprise. Mais je ne frais jamais cette erreur de le faire partir trop loin.  
\- N'empêche, moi je continu à dire que c'est trop cool.   
\- Et concernant le nombre de personne ou le temps d'utilisation. Se préoccupe toujours sérieusement Chen.   
\- Ca dépend. De simples humains sont plus facilement manipulables que les rebels. Mais personne ne peux me résister.  
\- Tu veux dire que personne ne peux rien contre toi? s'étonne Luhan.  
\- Si j'arrive à rentrer dans ta tête, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Ou pour l'instant, personne n'est dans la capacité de le faire.  
\- Promet moi de ne jamais t'embêter alors...  
\- Promis Luhan ... Donc ça dépend des personne, mais une bonne vingtaine pour immobiliser des combattants et seulement quatre si je les fait utiliser leur pouvoir. Et une petit centaine d'humain.  
\- Whaou, c'est énorme.  
\- Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la durée, ça dépend aussi de ce que je fais faire ou du nombre de personne que je manipule. Quelques minutes dans une situation comme celle où on s'est fait attaquer par les humains dans notre camp. Dans le cas où je manipule un seul humain, je pourrais théoriquement le faire pendant plusieurs jours, mais ma concentration ne me permet pas de le faire pendant plus de douze heure pour l'instant.  
\- Rien que ça ... soit pas modeste, c'est déjà immense. La complimente Suho.

La discussion ne s'éternise pas plus, tous discutent entre eux sur ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre pendant que moi je vais voir Mentalia. 

\- Tu es forte.  
\- C'est grâce à toi.  
\- Arrête d'être modeste. Mais, tu dis que tu peux fouiller les mémoires?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors vas-y, dissèque toutes mes pensées, mes souvenirs, comme ça tu seras sûre que jamais je ne te ferais de mal, que je ne t'ai jamais manipulé et que je ne te manipulerais jamais.  
\- ... non ... je ne veux pas faire ça sur toi ... C'est très invasif, et je ne veux pas.  
\- Moi je le veux. Si c'est toi, alors tu peux tout voir de ma vie.   
\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.  
\- Réfléchis autant que tu veux, le temps que tu veux ... enfin non, pas dans trente ans quand même ... mais sache que je ferais tout pour toi. Je suis prêt à tout.   
\- Merci Baekhyun.

Comme il y a les autres dans la pièce, je me contente de poser un baiser sur son front.

 

Trois jours sont passés depuis que je me suis dévoilé à EXO et finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Personne ne me demande rien. Ils agissent comme si de rien était. Je passe de nombreux moments avec Baekhyun, juste tous les deux.   
Aujourd'hui, ça va cependant changer un peu. Mon état est assez stable pour que je reparte de l'hôpital (et donc que je libère une chambre pour un autre combattant qui pourrait en avoir besoin.  
Comme ça fait trois semaines que EXO sont sur le front, ils ont une semaine de permission. 

Même si mon état va mieux, je ne peux pas encore marcher (la blessure sur mon flanc met beaucoup de temps à se réparer la fine couche de peau qui se crée sur les bords est fine et fragile).   
Puisque je ne suis pas à l'aise avec Kris, et que tout le monde l'a bien compris, c'est dans les bras solides de Chanyeol que je fais le voyage. 

Un petit soupire de soulagement passe mes lèvres quand je suis enfin posé sur mon lit. Lay s'occupe tout de suite de moi et pose un tout petit pansement au seul endroit où une petite veine à éclaté durant le transport.   
Le médecin quitte ensuite la tante me laissant seule avec Baekhyun. 

\- Baek, j'ai réfléchis, et j'accepte ta proposition à une condition.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Si je fais ça, je veux que tu me choisisses un autre nom.  
\- Hein?  
\- Je t'ai dit que le nom qu'on m'a donné, ce n'est qu'un nom d'expérience, et je ne veux pas le garder, alors c'est à toi que j'en demande un autre.  
\- C'est une grosse responsabilité. Tu es sûre?  
\- Absolument certaine.   
\- Alors pour éviter que tu le trouves dans mon esprit, je vais te le dire en premier.  
\- J'attend.  
\- Ha Neul. Parce qu'on retrouve toutes les couleurs dans le ciel, que le ciel c'es la liberté. Et que dans le ciel, il y a toujours des étoiles. 

Je souris, Ha Neul, ça me plait beaucoup comme nom. C'est adopté, à partir de cette instant, mon nom est Ha Neul.   
J'invite alors Baekhyun à venir s'assoir avec moi sur le lit. J'attrape ses mains dans les miennes (juste pour le côté affectif) et plonge dans sa mémoire.

Il me faut de nombreuses minutes pour tout parcourir. Son enfance joyeuse. Sa rencontre avec les autres, sa rencontre avec moi. Les choses qu'il à vaincu, qu'il a vu, qu'il a ressentit. Les sentiments qui se sont doucement installés à mon égard. Que se soit un peu de jalousie, de l'affection, de l'amour, de la peur, de la colère.   
Tout absolument tout, je visionne tout, je vis tout et je suis convaincu qu'il a été totalement sincère avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais rien à craindre de lui.

Les jours ont suivis, les semaines ont suivis. Mes blessures se sont petit à petit résorbés bien qu'elles ne disparaîtrons jamais de ma peau, elles sont bien incrustées.  
Mais Baekhyun à réussis à tout me faire oublier. Celui que j'appelle mon petit copain est toujours là pour moi. Que se soit pour me sauver des griffes des autres membres d'EXO (même si je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule). Que se soit en me couvrant d'attentions plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. En me faisant découvrir tout ce que je ne connais pas encore, dont le vrai sentiment de liberté, et le vrai sentiment d'amour.   
Xiumin est rapidement devenu mon grand frère, s'assurant que Baekhyun ne me faisait pas de mal, et le remplaçant dans ma protection quand mon petit ami ne le pouvait pas.   
Luhan aussi est resté proche de moi. C'est bizarre à dire, mais un peu comme une grande soeur. Toujours à vouloir prendre soin de mes cheveux, de ma peau (ce qui crée de petites scènes de jalousie avec Baek'), parlant petits coeurs et mignonneries. 

Il m'a fallut un bon mois avant de retrouver un rythme de vie correcte (dont un physique capable de sa battre). C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à suivre EXO (que je considère désormais comme mon unité) dans les missions sur le front ou ailleurs. Le plus difficile 'a pas été pour moi de passer outre la violence, le sang, la souffrance des autres ou occasionnellement de moi même. Non, le plus complique pour moi à été de gérer Baekhyun qui avait constamment peur pour moi. 

Au fil des semaines, j'ai prouvé ma valeur, je me suis fait une réputation sur le champ de bataille (mon petit ami à enfin compris que je sais m'en sortir seule).  
En parlant de mon nom, je ne sais pas d'où il vient et ne me plaît pas, mais je ne peux rien y faire : Monster. D'o est-ce que je suis un monstre? Il paraît même que ce nom existe depuis avant ma fuite du block 7.   
Je n'aime pas ce surnom, parce qu'il fait de moi quelque chose de méchant, de mauvais, mais Baekhyun m'a rassuré en me disant que c'est surtout pour qualifier mon pouvoir "superpuissant" (je cite) et le fait que personne ne semble en mesure de m'arrêter.

La guerre se poursuit, encore et encore. Mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, les rebels dont je fais partit, prennent petit à petit le dessus, notre armée de cesse de grandi, de se renforcer.  
Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer les humains qui ne lâcheront rien. 

Pour preuve, ce qui est entrain de se passer en ce moment. 

Nous étions tous les treize sur le champ de bataille. Et nous sommes tombés sur (ou plutôt nous est tombé dessus) la nouvelle arme humaine. Simple dans le fonctionnement, mais très efficace. De simples fusils de chasse, mais au lieu de mettre de la chevrotine dedans (cartouche avec de multiples petites billes), les billes de plomb sont remplacés par le fameux métal qui peut nous empêcher d'utiliser nos pouvoirs.   
Je n'ai pas arrêter les tirs de tous les humains (ils étaient bien trop nombreux), je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est protéger Baekhyun qui était à côté de moi. Me jetant sur son corps, j'ai fait du mien un bouclier qui a arrêté toutes les petites billes. A part Baekhyun qui grâce à moi a été épargnée, toute l'unité a été touché.   
Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, Baekhyun avait disparut et j'ai estimé que comprenant la situation, il s'était replié pour chercher des renforts.   
Les humains que je manipulés encore quelques secondes auparavant sont venus nous chercher, tous un par un. Personne n'a opposé de résistance puisque notre corps nous fait un peu souffrir (chaque bille s'est enfoncé de quelques centimètres sur la majorité de notre corps). Pas de blessures graves, ni mortelles, à déplorer, mais assez pour entraver nos mouvements.   
De simples menottes nous emprisonnent les poignés et toujours maîtres de notre vues nous sommes entassés dans un assez grand fourgon où nous sommes entassés, d'un côté ou de l'autres. On fixe tous le sol, préparé à ce qui va suivre, moi particulièrement parce que j'ai déjà vécu cette situation, et parce que ma réputation fait de moi une cible de choix. 

Le fourgon s'arrête, quelques bruits de coup se font entendre, et un soldats, dissimulés sous de nombreuses couches de vêtements et de protections ouvrent les portes arrières. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se passent encore?  
Ce soldats retirent son casques et sous notre surprise à tous, c'est Baekhyun!

\- Et oui, Ha Neul, tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir manipuler les gens. 

Aussi rapidement que possible, tout le monde sort et on fait que la queue leuleu pour que notre sauveur nous enlève nos bracelets de fer. 

Kai étant trop faibles pour nous faire quitter l'endroit, c'est à pied qu'on commence à faire le chemin.

Baekhyun vient discrètement attraper ma main et on avance tous les deux, à quelques mètres du reste de l'unité. 

\- Tu ne m'en à pas trop voulus de t'avoir abandonné?  
\- Pas du tout. J'aurais même préférer que tu partes purement et simplement pour être sûre de ne pas courir de risque.   
\- Je ne t'ai pas déjà promis de ne jamais te laisser seule.   
\- Oui, mais là je ne suis pas d'accord.   
\- Donc, si je t'avais laissé toute seule, et que j'étais partis, tu ne m'en aurais pas voulu.  
\- Non, je peux tout accepter de toi.  
\- Tout? Absolument tout?

 

Elle vient me murmurer à l'oreille cette phrase qui résume bien son affirmation. Le surnom qu'elle à est vraiment quelque chose qu'elle ne supporte pas, pourtant ...

\- You are the only one who can call me monster ...

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire que j'avais écrite pour une lectrice sur un autre site qui m'est très chère.


End file.
